Kisah Next Generation 7 : Sahabat yang Hilang
by TauHumba
Summary: Louis Weasley merasa bahwa sahabatnya telah hilang
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih sudah me-review **_**Roxanne dan Aku**_**: narasaku20, Irma Nasution, cla99, Yuina Noe-chan, YaotomeShinju, DarkBlueSong, SeiraAiren, Rise Star, megu takuma, Putri, atacchan, Kira, WatchFang, lumostotalus, ochan malfoy, bluish3107, Fu, widy, existention, Jina Alaya, Guest, driccha, zean's malfoy, TheBifoys, Dandeliona96, YMFS, winey, yanchan:D.**

**Terima kasih, teman-teman, telah membuatku bersemangat. Tetap review dan kita akan bersama-sama menyelesaikan KNG sampai akhir tahun atau kalau cepat sampai bulan Desember, oke? **

**Ttg judul yg sederhana: sebenarx ku tdk pandai bikin judul. Judul semua fic-ku sdh diganti beberapa kali sblum akhirx di-posting. Btw, sebenarx q jg tdk pandai bikin summary, semua fic-q summary-nya hy beberapa kata :D **

**Selamat membaca KNG 7 chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 7: SAHABAT YANG HILANG**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Louis William Weasley**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 2 Maret 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Seperdelapan Veela**

**Warna rambut: Pirang**

**Warna mata: Biru**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 175 cm**

**Berat: 60 kg**

**Alamat: Shell Cottage (pinggiran Tinworth, Cornwall)**

**Tongkat sihir: Ash 28 cm, nadi jantung naga.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Bill dan Fleur Weasley (Orangtua), Victoire (kakak) dan Dominique (kakak)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu**

Aku benci kehidupan yang aman, tenang, nyaman dan damai. Rasanya sangat membosankan. Aku juga tidak suka saat orangtua dan saudara-saudara perempuanku mengatakan hal-hal membosankan, seperti:

"Louis, apakah kau sudah menyisir rambutmu? Kukira kau harus menyisirnya lagi, Sayang!" (Mom)

"Louis, kudengar kau bolos Herbologi lagi... Ke marilah aku ingin bicara denganmu!" (Dad)

"Lou, benarkah yang kudengar ini? James bilang kau sudah berkencan dengan 50 cewek dalam setahun. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh begitu... Pilihlah salah satu gadis cantik dari antara mereka dan cobalah untuk bertahan dengannya paling tidak selama setahun, lalu kau mungkin akan menyadari bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya." (Victoire)

"Sialan, Louis, kau yang mengambil Galleonku di meja, kan? Ayo, kembalikan! Kalau kau tidak mengembalikannya, aku akan bilang pada Alice bahwa di umur sepuluh tahun, kau masih mengisap ibujarimu!" (Dom)

Kedengarannya benar-benar membosankan, bukan?

Hal-hal dalam kehidupan sehari-hari yang sangat membosankan dan percakapan-percakapan tak berguna yang sebenarnya tak perlu diucapkan. Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau aku tidak menyisir rambutku. Gadis-gadis yang berkencan denganku menganggapku _sexy_ dengan rambut berantakan. Lalu, Herbologi, kelas yang paling membosankan, juga menjijikkan yang pernah kuikuti. Hal itu terjadi karena gadis itu, sahabat terbaikku, bukan lagi sahabatku. Aku akan menceritakan kisah lengkapnya nanti. Selanjutnya tentang berkencan dengan 50 cewek dalam setahun. Itu bukan salahku, mereka yang menyukaiku. Sebenarnya wajar saja karena aku sangat tampan—aku tidak memuja diri sendiri, itu kenyataan—dan penampilanku menarik. Bisa dikatakan aku agak pesolek, meskipun kadang suka amburadul juga kalau sedang bosan. Dan terakhir tentang Galleon di atas meja. Tentu saja itu bukan pencurian, karena aku bukan pencuri. Jangan juga membayangkanku sebagai pengutil, karena aku tidak memiliki kelainan psikologis seperti itu. Sebenarnya itu karena bosan saja. Kalau sedang berada di rumah dan merasa bosan, Dom-lah yang menjadi tempat penyalur rasa bosanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu orangtuaku, karena mereka akan langsung menguburkanku sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan 'maaf'. Aku juga tidak mungkin mengganggu Victoire, dan tidak menderita lima jam dikuliahi tentang _seribu cara aman untuk menghilangkan kebosanan_. Jadi (mata menyipit licik dan bibir menyeringai), Dominique Weasley, kakakku tersayang—juga Lucy Weasley, sahabat terbaiknya, kalau dia sedang berada di Shell Cottage—adalah tempat penyalur rasa bosanku. Tetapi tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menang melawannya. Dia tahu beberapa rahasiaku di masa kecil, juga beberapa hal menjijikkan yang pernah James, Fred dan aku lakukan, seperti makan belalang, juga cacing laut untuk taruhan, dan merusak beberapa koleksi barang-barang Muggle milik Grandpa Weasley dalam kandang ayam di The Burrow (sampai sekarang belum ada yang tahu bahwa kami bertigalah yang melakukannya, kecuali Dom dan Lucy). Jadi, walaupun aku licik, tapi Dom lebih licik.

Namun, kehidupan tidak begitu membosankan kalau kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul di The Burrow. Di sana kami—James, Fred dan aku—punya banyak pilihan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Ada Roxy, Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo yang bisa mencerahkan dunia kami. Roxanne biasanya gampang sekali ditipu; Rose dan Al mau saja jika disuruh melakukan sesuatu yang lumayan mendebarkan, seperti menghancurkan mantra penunjang-bangunan yang dipasang di The Burrow; Lily dan Hugo cukup mengasyikkan, tapi karena umur mereka jauh di bawah kami, aku merasa bahwa mereka masih terlalu kecil dan sangat polos.

Dan semua kesenangan itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Rasanya seperti ribuan tahun yang lalu, saat kami masih benar-benar polos dan belum mengerti tentang banyak hal. Sekarang aku tujuh belas tahun, sudah hampir tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal mengasyikan seperti itu lagi. Aku bahkan tidak ikut duel heboh Gryffindor _versus _Slytherin di menara Astronomi awal musim semi tahun lalu. Tampaknya semua itu tidak begitu mengasyikan lagi untukku. Entah mengapa, keliatannya ada yang salah dengan tahun ketujuh ini.

Fred juga tidak begitu bersemangat seperti dulu. Dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan cintanya itu tidak terbalas, sehingga dia selalu sedih dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengkhayalkan gadis itu. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan menyebutkan nama gadis itu tanpa sadar. Dia juga sering menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang sinting, membuatku merasa lebih baik tidak mengganggunya. Sedangkan James lebih tampak seperti seorang yang sedang marah dan frustrasi akan sesuatu—mungkin sesuatu seperti bintang di langit, yang tidak bisa diraih oleh tangannya, meskipun tangan itu diulurkan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi ini mungkin—sama seperti Fred—ada hubungannya dengan cinta yang tak terbalas. Kasihan sekali! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa membantu mereka. Lyra Morris sudah berangkat ke Amerika dan Selina Fluge tidak mau memandang James, meskipun hanya sekilas.

Lalu aku...

Aku tidak jatuh cinta dan tidak akan mau untuk jatuh cinta. Aku lebih suka hidup bebas, melakukan sesuatu sesukaku tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Semua itu bukan karena tidak ada yang mencintaiku. Banyak gadis yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padaku; akan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati, akan melakukan apa pun untukku agar aku menerima cinta mereka, merayuku dengan—yeah, aku tidak akan menulis di sini karena ini melibat beberapa hal yang perlu disensor. Singkatnya, aku pernah melakukan beberapa hal yang lebih dari ciuman dengan beberapa gadis itu. Aku tidak malu mengakuinya karena kami sudah dewasa dan hal itu bukan hal yang tabu, banyak orang yang melakukannya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menghalangi hormon remaja yang berapi-api?

Namun, tentu saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis-gadis itu. Menurutku cinta adalah sesuatu yang terlalu menuntut. Kalau kita mencintai, kita diharapkan untuk bertingkah seperti James dan Fred, dengan kesedihan mereka yang tak berujung. Kita juga diharapan untuk hanya memperhatikan satu gadis tertentu dan melupakan kesenangan dengan beberapa cewek berbeda. Lebih parah lagi, kita juga akan memberikan apa pun yang kita miliki, bahkan hidup kita pada orang yang kita cintai itu. _No way_! Aku bukan tipe orang yang mau berbagi. Aku tidak mau membagikan apa pun yang kumiliki dengan orang lain, apa lagi berbagi nyawaku. _Yang benar saja_!

Oke, baiklah, aku bohong saat mengatakan aku tidak pernah berbagi. Sebenarnya selama hampir tiga tahun ini aku berbagi dengan seseorang; aku mengatakan semua yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan padanya; bercerita padanya tentang keluargaku, hal-hal yang menyebalkanku dan hal-hal yang membuatku bahagia; dan dia tahu semua rahasia hitam kehidupanku. Kesimpulannya, dia mengenalku seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Dan kami bukan sekedar berbagi dalam hal bercerita tentang diri pribadi, tapi kami berbagi segalanya, kami berbagi kehidupan. Dia boleh menggunakan apa pun yang kumiliki sebagai miliknya; memakai bukuku, pena-buluku, bajuku, jubahku—kalau memang perlu. Dia bahkan menyimpan uang jajanku dan setiap kali aku perlu Galleon aku harus minta padanya. Agak ribet juga, tapi aku senang melakukannya. Dan aku percaya padanya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Jangan mengira bahwa itu adalah pengetahuan sepihak karena aku juga tahu segala hal tentangnya; kehidupannya, keluarganya, dan sifat-sifatnya. Aku mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku tahu apa yang menjengkelkannya, apa yang membuatnya sedih, apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang akan dilakukan nanti. Dia selalu mendengarkan apa pun yang kukatakan dan melakukan apa pun yang ingin aku ingin dilakukannya. Dia dan aku menjalani persahabatan yang sehati, sejiwa, sepikir dan saling mengerti dengan sempurna.

Tetapi, semua itu sudah berlalu, terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Di saat-saat penuh kedamaian, penuh kebahagian, tetapi tentu saja, penuh kebohongan. Ketika tirai kebahagian itu tersibak, maka muncullah panggung sandiwara yang tidak nyata karena ada naskahnya. Dia adalah aktris yang sedang berakting di panggung itu dengan bayaran 195 Galleon, dan sutradaranya—kakak dan sepupu-sepupuku tersayang—mengatur gerak dan lakunya dengan sempurna, sehingga aku mengira ini nyata. Tetapi ini memang seperti nyata, dan hanya _seperti, _bukan memang sempurna sebagai aktris dan kurasa dia bisa menggantikan Alice Wilkinson, pemain sandiwara yang sering tampil pada pagelaran musikal musim panas di Merlin Dome.

Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan dengan analogi tadi karena aku tidak ingin mengulang kisah lama. Aku capek dan tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya lagi. Lagipula, urusanku banyak, ada gadis-gadis cantik yang harus kutemani. Mereka yang sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan kehadiranku. Bukan karena 195 Galleon.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam.**

James, Fred dan aku sedang duduk menulis esai kami di perpustakaan. Dom dan Lucy pasti akan tertawa kalau mendengar tentang ini, karena—sejujurnya—kami tidak pernah mengerjakan esai kami di perpustakaan. Di tahun awal kami, kami menganggap perpustakaan adalah tempat terlarang. Kami tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan—oke, kurasa kata-kata itu terlalu hiperbola. Maksudku, kami akan ke perpustakaan kalau tidak ada tempat menyenangkan lain yang bisa didatangi. Atau karena kami memang terpaksa harus ke perpustakaan. Tetapi di tahun ketujuh ini, kami selalu ada di sini; mengerjakan esai dan kadang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Duduk bengong dan memandang kosong halaman di luar jendela (Fred), memandang ke suatu sudut tertentu dengan sedih (James) dan bertopang dagu sambil memandang keduanya dengan jengkel (aku).

"Hentikan!" gertakku pelan.

Fred dan James memandangku dengan bingung, seperti baru saja menyadari bahwa aku ada di sana.

"Bukankah kita datang ke mari untuk menulis esai Herbologi tentang tumbuhan semak yang melengking bila disentuh?"

"Itu kau, Louis, bukan kami," jawab James tak peduli, sementara Fred kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Fred sudah menyelesaikan esainya kemarin, sedangkan aku sudah menyerah dengan menulis bahwa semak itu mungkin dimantrai dengan mantra Caterwauling."

"Mantra Caterwauling?" ulangku kaget. "Kau gila?"

"Mungkin," kata James, menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali memandang sudut yang jauh, sambil mempermainkan pena-bulu di tangannya.

Oke, aku tahu kalau kedua cowok yang sangat kusayangi ini sedang menderita sakit cinta. Tetapi, apakah menurutmu ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Mendengus, karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku segera membuka buku _Pengatar Herbologi Goshawk_. Mulai menulis beberapa kata dan berhasil menulis satu halaman perkamen tiga puluh menit kemudian. Itu juga disertai dengan dengusan dan coretan di mana-mana.

"Selesai!" kataku, menghela nafas, menggulung permaken, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan kembali memandang Fred dan James yang masih serius dengan kegiatan masing-masing, yaitu bengong. "Apakah kalian tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini?"

Tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. Lama-lama sikap melankolis mereka membuatku sebal.

"Dengar, Fred, kalau kau sangat merindukan Lyra kau bisa menyuratinya," kataku keras. "Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin dia menciummu tanpa punya perasaan apa-apa padamu..." aku memandang James, sementara Fred menggeleng. "Kau, James, berhenti bersikap seperti hanya dialah satu-satunya cewek cantik di dunia ini. Selina Fluge tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan Gemma Farley, atau siapa pun mantanmu dulu."

"Kau tahu tentang Selina?" tanya James tampak heran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, James, kita dibesarkan bersama, ingat? Caramu memandangnya berbeda dengan caramu memandang gadis lain."

"Ya," kata James, mencengkram pena-bulu di tangannya dengan erat. "Aku memang mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, tapi—"

"Tetapi dia menganggapmu monster menakut dari dasar neraka, yang membawa mimpi buruk dan membuat hidupnya sangat menderita... Aku tahu tentang itu," kataku mengangguk.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas," kata James, mendesah, lalu memunduk memandang buku _Seribu Satu Jamur dan Fungi _yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Tak ada yang berbicara dalam beberapa detik. Kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Fred dan James mungkin memikirkan Lyra dan Selina, sedangkan aku memikirkan sahabat-sahabatku ini.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau merasa seperti ini, James? Bukankah kau sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, kalau tidak salah, waktu kelas satu, kan?"

"Yah, karena ini adalah tahun ketujuh kita... Kita akan berpisah dengan yang lain, kita akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing. Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya setelah lulus Hogwarts. Dia mungkin akan pergi jauh dari pandanganku, bertemu seseorang yang mencintainya, menikah dan—"

Dia membuang muka dan aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku tahu bahwa selama beberapa tahun ini, James sudah merasa cukup dengan melihatnya dan menyembunyikan perasaannya dalam-dalam di hatinya. Tetapi tahun ke tujuh adalah tahun perpisahan, semua akan berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, seperti—yeah, menguncinya di kelas kosong lantai enam dan kau bisa berpura-pura menyelamatkannya. Atau hal-hal lain yang seperti itu..."

"Benar," timpal Fred, memandang James dengan prihatin. "Atau Lou dan aku bisa menyamar sebagai Nott dan Perkins, mengganggunya di koridor, lalu kau datang untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Tidak," bantah James. "Aku tidak mau melakukan itu... Dia sudah sangat ketakutan, aku tidak ingin menambah ketakutannya."

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan dia pergi, seperti Lyra yang pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Fred.

"Mungkin," kata James. "Dia akan lebih bahagia tanpa ada aku di sekitarnya. Dan aku akan memanfaatkan tahun ketujuh ini dengan memandangnya sampai puas dan bisa melupakannya saat kita semua harus berpisah nantinya."

"Yah," kata Fred. "Cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang yang kuat menjadi lemah..."

Seolah tersadar, aku segera memandang Fred.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Fred?" tanyaku segera. "Seperti yang telah kukatakan tadi, kau bisa menyurati Lyra dan—"

"Tidak," kata Fred tegas. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya... aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupannya yang bahagia di Amerika. Yeah, kurasa, aku juga akan melupakannya seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Bagus," kataku senang. "Aku gembira dengan keputusan kalian ini... aku ingin sahabat-sahabat terbaikku kembali seperti dulu... Bagaimana kalau kau berkencan dengan beberapa cewek lagi, James... dan kau, Fred, kau juga bisa mulai berkencan. Florence Flume masih mengharapkanmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berkencan dengannya, atau dengan siapa pun," kata Fred.

"Aku juga tidak," kata James. "Tahun ini adalah tahun untuk belajar dan menjadi pengamat."

"Benarkah yang kudengar ini?" tanya suara Roxy, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah duduk di antara Fred dan James, lalu memandang James. "Benarkah sepupuku, yang paling tampan dan paling tak pedulian ini, mengatakan kata 'belajar'? Setan mana yang merasukimu, hah?"

"Bagaimana latihan Quidditchnya?" tanya James jengkel.

"Lebih bagus dari latihan hari pertama," jawabnya. "Rose dan Scorpius sudah tidak saling berkejar-kejaran dengan pemukul Beater lagi."

"Kalau begitu kalian siap berangkat ke Irlandia?" kata Fred tampak iri. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut ke Irlandia. Rasanya ingin sekali meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk sementara."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi ke Irlandia, Fred" kata Roxy. "Kelas tujuh tidak diijinkan ikut... Aku—yeah, kurasa karena keberuntunganlah aku dipilih sebagai manager."

"McGonagall pasti tidak ingin mendengarkan rengekanmu..." kata James.

"Aku tidak merengek..."

"Sudahlah," kata Fred, mencegah terjadi pertengkaran. "Mana Al dan Rose?"

"Mereka langsung kembali ke ruang rekreasi saat latihan selesai," kata Roxy.

"Omong-omong, apakah kalian tidak merasakan ada yang aneh antara Rose dan Malfoy?" tanya James, memandang Roxy.

"Tidak," kata Roxy. "Mereka biasa-biasa saja, padahal aku ingin mereka menjadi sahabat."

"Aku juga merasakannya, James. Tampaknya ada sesuatu antara mereka tanpa keduanya sadari," kata Fred. "Apakah kau ingin kita melakukan sesuatu pada Malfoy?"

"Aku ikut kalau kalian ingin menyiksa Malfoy... aku ingin sekali melemparkan bubuk gatal ke wajahnya," kataku. "Susan Crocket—tahu, kan, mantanku waktu kelas empat?—mengatakan bahwa Malfoy lebih tampan daripada aku."

"Ah, dia hanya melihat Malfoy sebagai ahli waris Malfoys Incorporation. Kalau Malfoy bukan sang ahli waris perusahaan milyaran Galleon itu, dia tentu tidak akan memandangnya sebelah mata," kata Fred.

"Tetapi kita tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa dulu padanya," kata James. "Kita tidak punya bukti bahwa mereka memang sedang menjalin hubungan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Roxy?" tanyaku. "Kau pernah bercerita tentang calon potensial-mu. Siapa dia?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada kalian," kata Roxy sengit. "Aku tahu kalian akan mencari cara untuk menyakitinya."

"Aku sudah melarangku untuk berkencan sebelum kau lulus Hogwarts," kata Fred.

"Aku tujuh belas tahun dan aku bebas melakukan apa pun sesukaku."

"Oh ya," Fred menyeringai. "Walaupun kau menyembunyikannya, cepat atau lambat kami akan menemukan siapa dia."

"Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kalau kalian menyentuh seujung rambutnya sekalipun," katanya tegas, memberikan Fred, James dan aku tatapan paling tegas dan paling tajam yang pernah kulihat.

"Oke," kata James. "Bagaimana dengan Lily? Apakah kau mendengar informasi tentangnya?"

"Susah sekali mendengar gosip anak-anak Slytherin, tapi bukankah kita sudah menyuruh Hugo untuk mengawasinya?" tanya Fred.

"Hugo lebih memilih Lily daripada kita," kataku. "Kau tentu bisa melihat bagaimana mereka berdua."

"Aku ingin menyuruh Lysander Scamander mengawasinya, tapi aku tidak menyukai tampangnya yang sok itu," kata James.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyukai cowok itu..." kataku. "Kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Menurut apa yang kudengar dari mantan-mantan Ravenclaw-ku, dia mengumpulkan rahasia semua anak-anak Slytherin dan menggunakannya untuk memaksa mereka melakukan apa yang diinginkannya."

"Benar-benar keterlaluan," kata James. "Apakah menurutmu dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap Lily?"

"Tidak mungkin," kata Roxy. "Ibunya sahabat Aunt Ginny, dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Lily."

"Yah," kata James, masih tampak khawatir. "Aku cemas, maksudku sebentar lagi kita lulus dan tidak ada lagi yang akan mengawasi mereka."

"Tenang, Al akan mengawasi mereka untuk kita," kata Fred. "Lagipula ada Hugo, dia tidak mungkin mendiamkannya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Lily."

"Lagipula, Lily bisa menjaga dirinya," kata Roxy. "Jangan selalu menganggap dia sebagai adik kecil yang perlu dilindungi, James. Sebentar lagi dia lima belas tahun dan dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu beberapa hal yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukannya."

James mengangkat bahu dan untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Kemudian, Roxy memandangku dengan pandangan jengkel dan aku langsung tahu apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Tidak, Roxy, jangan mulai lagi," kataku bosan.

"Ya," katanya. "Aku akan terus mengungkitnya sampai kau mau bicara lagi dengan Alice."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa masalah Alice dan aku sudah selesai. Kami sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Apakah kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya setelah tahun-tahun yang telah kalian lewati sebagai sahabat itu?" tanya Roxy cemberut.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan ada cinta di antara dia dan aku..." kataku. "Kau mengenalku, kan, Roxy? Kau tahu aku tidak ingin terlibat secara serius dengan siapa pun. Aku tujuh belas tahun dan masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan."

"Aku tahu, tapi kurasa kau mungkin akan menyesal nanti karena Owen Cauldman sedang berusaha untuk mendekatinya," kata Roxy, mendelik padaku. "Dengar, Lou, Alice sekarang bukan lagi cewek kurus, bau tanah berumur tiga belas tahun. Dia tujuh belas tahun dan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya tidak kalah dengan Helen Dawlish. Dan dia tentu tidak akan selamanya menungguku menyadari bahwa dia ada di sampingmu."

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk menungguku."

"Memang tapi,—"

"Sudahlah, Roxy. Kita sudah membahas masalah ini beberapa kali dan aku bosan!"

"Sebenarnya apa sih masalahmu?" tanya Roxy jengkel. "Kejadian itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami membayarnya 195 Galleon hanya untuk enam bulan. Dan sisa dari enam bulan itu, dua setengah tahun yang telah berlalu itu, dia terus ada bersamamu, menjadi sahabat, mengenalmu seperti kami mengenalmu. Namun, kau!" dia menunjukku. "Kau malah tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi hanya karena yang enam bulan itu."

"Kurasa perkenalan pertama kali sangat berpengaruh pada persahabatan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya lagi padanya, karena dia telah memulai semuanya dengan kebohongan."

"Terserah..." kata Roxy jengkel. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sudah mengajari Alice cara berdandan dan memadukan beberapa pakaian. Dan kalau kau tidak memperhatikannya, dia sudah menjadi sangat cantik sekarang. Owen—"

"Oh, hentikan, bisakah kita berhenti membahas masalah ini?" selaku cepat, merasa sangat bosan. "Dengar, Roxy, aku tidak ingin kau menghubung-hubungakan aku dengan Alice. Aku sedang berkencan dengan Helen Dawlish, dan aku tidak ingin dia salah paham."

"Baik," kata Roxy, mendelik padaku sesaat, berdiri, lalu berjalan pergi dengan marah.

"Dia menyukai Alice," kata Fred, mengangguk pada Roxy yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Yah, kurasa aku juga lebih menyukai Alice daripada Helen Dawlish,"kata James.

"Kuharap kalian tidak bergabung dengan Roxy dan membuat kepalaku semakin sakit," kataku, menggelengkan kepala, mengusir ketegangan.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Fred. "Tetapi beberapa hal yang dikatakannya sangat benar. Maksudku tentang—apa katanya tadi?—kau berhenti berteman dengannya hanya karena enam bulan itu."

"Louis sama seperti Dom," kata James. "Mereka adalah Weasley yang suka sekali menyimpan dendam."

"Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku..." kataku. "Aku telah ditipu dan harga diriku seperti dipermainkan."

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan harga dirimu saat menyuruh Alice membantumu dalam Herbologi," kata Fred.

"Yah, dan tentu saja dia telah berhasil membantumu. Kau mendapat _Outstanding _dalam OWL Herbologi," kata James.

"Oke, aku memang berterima kasih untuk hal itu, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami sekarang atau pun nanti... Dan aku ingin kalian berhenti membicarakan hal itu."

James dan Fred saling pandang.

"Yah, kurasa masing-masing kita punya masalah," kata James.

"Aku-Tidak-Punya-Masalah," kataku, memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Keduanya tampak tidak percaya. Dengan tak sabar aku segera berdiri, menyambar buku _Pengantar Herbologi Goshawk_ dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju rak Herbologi. Di sana di lorong antara dua deret rak berdiri Alice dan seorang cowok berambut gelap. Jelas sekali, dialah cowok jelek dari Hufflepuff yang bernama Owen Cauldwell. Keduanya sedang berdiri berdekatan sambil menatap halaman sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang tampaknya sudah bocel-bocel.

"Kau yakin kita akan menemukan mereka di sana?" tanya Alice, tanpa mengangkat muka dari buku itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin," katanya, "tapi harus ada dari kita yang mengeceknya, kan?" kata Cauldwell, suaranya terdengar seperti suara terompet yang bunyinya fals.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Alice tertarik pada cowok tak jelas seperti Cauldwell? Aku tidak sedang mencoba untuk menganalisisnya sekarang. Dan Alice, seperti yang telah dikatakan Roxy dengan sangat jelas, tampak telah berubah banyak. Dari anak perempuan tiga belas tahun kurus, pendek, bau tanah, menjadi gadis dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna. Rambutnya tidak lagi dikepang dua seperti biasanya, tapi tergerai indah di punggungnya. Wajahnya yang telah diberi sedikit riasan, tampak sangat mempesona. Juga lesung pipit mungil yang muncul di kedua pipinya saat dia tersenyum, membuatnya kelihatan benar-benar cantik. Sekarang dia memang sedang tersenyum pada Cauldwell yang terpesona.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku, mendekati mereka.

Keduanya memandangku dengan terkejut. Mungkin mereka tidak menduga ada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Apa pun yang kami lakukan, sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Louis," kata Alice. "Ayo, Owen..."

Dia menyambar tangan Owen, membawanya melangkah menjauhiku dan berbelok ke lorong lain.

Aku berdiri sendirian di lorong itu seperti baru saja terkena tonjok di wajahku yang sangat berharga ini.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa tersenyum, tanpa membujukku dengan kata-kata manis seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bahkan hanya memandangku sekilas, seolah aku hanyalah salah satu dari anak culun Hogwarts yang tidak pantas dilirik lama-lama.

_Hei, menurut poling yang dilakukan cewek-cewek Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw akulah cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts ini._

Baiklah, kalau memang dia sudah bosan untuk minta maaf padaku dan tidak mau membujukku lagi. Ya, sudah. Aku juga tidak akan mengharapkan kata maaf. Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai teman yang hilang, yang harus dilupakan untuk selamanya.

"Lou, sedang apa?" tanya James, berjalan melewatiku dan meletakkan buku di rak.

"Tidak," kataku, meletakkan _Pengantar Herbologi Goshawk _di rak terdekat dan berjalan bersama James menuju Fred yang sudah siap untuk keluar perpustakaan.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 25 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Lapangan Quidditch**

**Waktu: Setelah sarapan.**

Pagi itu dingin dan berawan. James, Fred dan aku, setelah merapatkan jaket, berjalan keluar kastil untuk menonton latihan Quidditch yang dilakukan oleh tim Hogwarts yang akan berangkat ke Irlandia awal November nanti. Roxy menemani kami di deretan paling atas dan mengawasi para pemain yang sedang berlatih. Dia tampak tidak puas dan sesekali berkomentar tentang permain yang tidak kompak.

"Rose sepertinya terlalu bersemangat," kata Fred, setelah Roxy selesai mengucapkan kekagumannya pada Lorcan Scamander.

"Benar," kata James. "Lihat cewek berambut merah gelap itu. Dia bermain dengan sangat tenang."

"Cewek itu benar-benar cantik... Bukankah dia Zabini?" tanyaku, mengawasi si rambut merah gelap.

"Ya, dia memang Zabini," kata James. "Kita pernah bertemu dengannya saat peluncuran perdana roket RRHE 1."

"Kurasa bukan kalian berdua saja yang terpesona pada kecantikannya... Lihat Lorcan Scamander!" kata Fred, tersenyum pada Scamander melayang di udara sambil mengawasi Zabini.

"Menurutku dia tidak sedang terpesona," kata Roxy cemberut. "Dia sedang mengawasi jalannya pertandingan."

Fred hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa Al dan Malfoy bisa menjadi dua Beater yang tak terkalahkan," kata James. "Mereka hanya perlu sedikit saling percaya."

"Akan susah membuat keduanya kompak," kata Fred. "Itu adalah tugasmu sebagai manager, Roxy. Kau harus membuat yang mustahil menjadi mungkin."

"Kurasa setelah tiba di Irlandia dan tidur dalam kamar yang sama keduanya bisa menjadi sahabat sejati," kata Roxy yakin, kemudian memandangku. "Berbicara tentang sahabat, Alice sudah menyerah terhadapmu, Lou."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," kataku, menolak memandangnya.

"Tetapi aku ingin membicarakannya," kata Roxy tak mau menyerah. "Dia bilang kalau kau bisa melupakan semua tentang persahabatan kalian selama hampir tiga tahun ini, dia juga bisa melakukannya."

"Bagus kalau begitu," kataku keras. "Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, semua sudah selesai."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kalian berdua bersama selamanya, menikah dan hidup bahagia," kata Roxy, tampak sedih.

"Hentikan khayalan romantismu itu, Roxy!"

"Tapi, aku mengenalmu, Lou, dan aku tahu kau sangat keras kepala dan menjaga gengsi," katanya lagi. "Dan sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dan memahamimu seperti Alice memahamimu. Sekarang hubungan kalian berakhir hanya karena kau terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima bahwa persahabatan kalian memang diawali dengan cara yang aneh."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi penasihatku, Roxy?" kataku jengkel. "Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini."

Roxy menggelengkan kepala dan membuang muka.

Aku memandang ke langit berawan dan berpikir tentang diriku sendiri. Seperti yang sangat jelas dikatakan oleh Roxy, aku memang keras kepala, juga paling benci dibohongi. Pembohong ada diurutan pertama dari daftar orang-orang yang paling kubenci. Apa pun kebohongan itu, pembohong tetaplah pembohong. Apa lagi kebohongan itu dilakukan demi 195 Galleon, jumlah yang sangat kecil menurutku. Mungkin tidak kecil bagi anak perempuan berusia 13 tahun yang sangat membutuhkan Galleon.

Berbicara tentang Alice, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak hidup dalam kekurangan. Keluarganya punya cukup Galleon untuk bisa menghidupinya dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Meskipun ibunya sudah meninggal sejak dia berumur dua tahun dan ayahnya menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di Hogwarts, tapi dia bahagia tinggal bersama buyutnya yang sudah sangat tua, Augusta Longbottom. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan sedih, dia selalu bersemangat, bahkan terlalu bersemangat dengan ide-idenya yang menurutku agak aneh.

"Aku ingin menyimpan Galleonku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berarti," katanya saat kami masih berteman.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat berarti?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan suatu perjalanan keliling dunia untuk mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang sudah lama hilang. Tumbuh-tumbuhan langka."

"Tumbuhan langka?"

"Mawar abadi dan pohon kehidupan," kata Alice dengan semangat.

"Tumbuhan itu tidak ada..." kataku. "Kau bisa membuat mawar bertahan lama dengan memberikannya mantra beku. Tetapi tidak ada yang namanya mawar abadi. Apa lagi pohon kehidupan..."

"Mereka benar-benar ada, Lou," katanya memaksa.

"Mereka tidak ada, Alice..."

"Ada..." katanya keras kepala.

"Baiklah," kataku mengalah. "Aku akan senang kalau satu saat nanti kau memberikanku mawar abadi."

"Seharusnya kau yang memberikanku mawar, aku kan cewek," katanya, tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku bukan bicara tentang hubungan cewek dan cowok, aku bicara tentang mawar abadi itu," kataku. "Kau harus memberikan mawar itu padaku untuk membuktikan kalau mawar itu memang ada."

"Baiklah, Lou, aku akan memberikan mawar itu padamu suatu hari nanti," dia tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Dan aku tersenyum tidak yakin. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang mawar abadi ini, tapi karena dia kelihatannya sangat bersemangat aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku kan tidak boleh merusak impiannya.

Tetapi percakapan itu terjadi jauh sebelum akhirnya aku tahu bahwa persahabatan kami adalah kebohongan.

"Louis," suara Helen mengagetkanku dari lamunan tentang masa lalu.

"Hai, Helen," kataku, memandang teman kencanku yang paling baru. Cewek pirang cantik, yang akan tidak memalukan saat aku berjalan bersamanya di Hogsmeade.

"Aku mencarimu, dan mereka mengatakan kau ada di sini," katanya, lalu duduk di sampingku. Tidak menghiraukan Fred, James, maupun Roxy.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku tersenyum padanya.

"Ini tentang pesta Halloween, 31 Oktober nanti," katanya.

"Ya," kataku, tak benar-benar paham. Biasanya pada malam Halloween kami hanya makan malam seperti biasa, tanpa acara-acara meriah lainnya. Yah, meskipun ada hiburan dari para hantu Hogwarts.

"McGonagall mengijinkan kelas tujuh untuk mengikuti pesta kostum di aula Shrieking Shack. Ketua murid, Yolanda, baru saja mengatakannya padaku," kata Helen dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh ya," kataku tanpa antusias.

"Ayolah, Lou, kita akan pergi bersama, kan?" tanya Yolanda.

"Yeah, kukira begitulah," kataku tidak yakin.

"Asyik," kata Helen, mencium pipiku, lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar ada yang seperti itu," kata Fred.

"Kukira pesta kostum dan berpura-pura jadi orang lain lumayan juga untuk menghilangkan stress," kata James tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya menarik," kata Roxy, senang sekaligus menyesal.

"Kalian berangkat ke Irlandia tanggal satu November, kau masih bisa ikut pesta itu," kataku.

"McGonagall tentu tidak akan mengijinkanku, karena kami harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besoknya."

"Omong-omong, apa sih yang dilakukan di pesta Halloween?" tanyaku, memandang James.

"Entahlah," kata James. "Kukira seperti yang dilakukan para anak-anak Muggle di Godric's Hollow. Maksudku, kita mengenakan kostum mengerikan dan berkunjung ke rumah-rumah sambil berseru _trick or treat, _lalu mendapatkan permen dan cokelat. Tetapi karena ini pesta, kurasa pasti akan ada makanan dan minuman. Setelah itu mungkin akan ada permainan menebak pasangan kita di masa depan bagi orang-orang yang belum menikah. Jadi, kita mengambil nomor dan jika kita mengambil nomor yang sama dengan seorang gadis maka dia adalah pasangan kita di masa depan. Lalu pasangan itu akan membuka acara dansa... Dan ada banyak permainan lain, seperti saling menceritakan kisah seram, juga menebak siapa manusia di antara para hantu."

"Kelihatannya tidak terlalu meyakinkan," kataku.

"Memang, tapi setidaknya kita bisa bersenang-senang," kata James.

"Aku lebih suka tinggal di Hogwarts," kata Fred, dan aku mengangguk setuju. Yeah, menonton pertunjukan para hantu Hogwarts lebih mengasyikkan daripada permainan menebak siapa pasangan hidup kita di masa depan.

"Ayolah, Lou, kau sudah berjanji pada Helen Dawlish untuk pergi bersamanya. Dan, Fred, aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri ke sana," kata James.

"Benar, Fred," kata Roxy. "Ini kesempatanmu untuk keluar dan menemukan hantu cantik untuk menggantikan Lyra."

Fred mendelik.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mendandani kalian sehingga lebih mengerikan dari Baron Berdarah, dan tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa itu kalian," kata Roxy lagi, tersenyum senang.

"Tetapi kalau tampang kita mengerikan, pasangan masa depan kita tentunya tidak akan mau berdansa dengan kita," kataku.

"Lou, ini kan cuma permainan, belum tentu benar," kata James tak sabar. "Semua orang memakai kostum, jadi kita tidak mungkin tahu jenis kelaminnya. Bisa saja dia adalah laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan, atau sebaliknya."

"Pesta yang konyol," kataku.

"Tetapi tetap saja kau harus pergi, kan? Kau sudah berjanji pada Helen Dawlish," kata Roxy, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum cemerlang. "Kau akan terkejut melihat Alice malam itu, Louis, aku akan mendandaninya dengan kostum—er," dia berpikir sebentar. "Marie Antoinette, ya, hantu Maria Antoinette, permaisuri raja Louis keenam belas yang menghantui istana Versailles di Prancis. Jadi, karena namamu juga Louis, dia akan menjadi permaisurimu. Dan kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi..." dia memandangku dengan penuh keyakinan, "dan kau akan melihat betapa cantiknya dia."

"Bukankah kita harus bertampang mengerikan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak semua hantu mengerikan... Lihat saja Nona Kelabu, hantu Ravenclaw, dia adalah hantu paling cantik di Hogwarts!"

"Jadi Lou, kau akan memakai kostum raja Louis keenam belas dengan celana ketat dan rambut keriting," kata James, lalu tertawa keras bersama Fred.

"Hentikan!" gertakku jengkel, sementara Roxy memandang mereka dengan kritis.

"Baiklah. James, kurasa kau akan menjadi Phantom of the Opera. Dan kau, Fred, akan menjadi—menjadi Jack the Ripper. Nanti kalian akan memakai topeng dan tidak ada yang akan mengenali kalian."

"Omong-omong, siapa Phantom of the Opera dan Jack the Ripper ini?" tanya Fred. "Mengapa kita tidak menjadi drakula, atau mummi saja?"

"Semua akan mengenalmu kalau kau memakai kostum drakula, dan kau tidak akan bisa bernafas kalau memakai kostum mummi," kata Roxy. "Dan lagi, bukankah kalian tidak ingin dikenali?"

"Kami memang tidak ingin dikenali," kata Fred. "Lalu siapa Phantom of the Opera dan Jack the Ripper ini?"

"Dulu saat malam Halloween, Grandpa pernah bercerita tentang Jack the Ripper juga Phantom of the Opera, Fred. Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Roxy.

Sementara Fred menggeleng dia memandang James.

"Jack the Ripper adalah julukan untuk pelaku pembunuhan berantai tak dikenal yang membunuh di wilayah Whitechapel, London, tahun 1888," kata James.

"Sedangkan Phantom of the Opera adalah hantu yang menghantui dunia opera. Sebenarnya, dia adalah karakter dalam sebuah buku Muggle dengan judul yang sama," kataku, samar-samar mengingat malam Halloween penuh kenangan di The Burror; kami semua berkumpul dalam satu kamar, memadamkan semua lampu dan mulai mendengarkan cerita-cerita menyeramkan yang diceritakan Grandpa dengan begitu meyakinkan.

"Yah, asalkan kita memakai topeng," kata Fred, dan James mengangguk setuju.

"Mengapa mereka boleh memakai topeng, sedangkan aku memakai kostum Louis keenam belas?" tanyaku sebal, merasa diperlakukan dengan tidak adil.

"Karena kau harus berpasangan dengan Marie Antonoitte-nya Alice, Lou," kata Roxy sabar.

"Lebih baik aku memakai kostum Dementor daripada memakai kostum Louis keenam belas."

"Baiklah, pakai kostum Dementor, dan Helen Dawlish pun akan kabur melihatmu," kata Roxy jengkel, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada para Chaser—Rose, Zabini, dan seorang cewek Ravenclaw—yang sedang melakukan formasi aneh untuk memasukkan bola ke gawang cowok Hafflepuff itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Birch.

"Lalu bagaimana kita memperoleh kostum-kostum itu?" tanya James, memandang Roxy. "Karena aku yakin tidak ada yang menjual barang-barang seperti itu sekarang ini."

"Aku akan menyurati Mom, memintanya untuk mencari baju-baju bekas abad pertengahan di toko loakan Diagon Alley dan Rose akan membuatnya menjadi pakaian yang benar-benar baru lagi."

"Benar-benar meragukan," kata James cemas.

"Ya, aku sudah melihat gaya nyentrik Rose dalam berpakaian," kata Fred.

"Tenang saja, kalian akan menjadi hantu opera dan pembunuh yang penuh misteri," kata Roxy, tersenyum pada Fred dan James. "Dan kau, Louis, akan menjadi Louis keenam belas yang lebih tampan dari aslinya."

Aku mendengus, sementara James dan Fred berpandangan dengan tidak yakin. Dan sambil memandang latihan Quidditch yang berlangsung di depanku, aku mencoba membayangkan diriku dalam kostum raja Louis keenam belas. Yeah, aku pasti akan menjadi tertawaan orang. Bukannya tampil mengerikan, tapi tampil tampan seperti biasa, hanya berbeda kostum.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 26 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Jalan Setapak menuju Rumah Kaca Tujuh**

**Waktu: 9. 01 am**

James, Fred dan aku melewati halaman berlumpur akibat hujan deras semalan menuju rumah kaca tujuh. Helen bergabung denganku beberapa saat kemudian dan mulai mengoceh tentang kostum ratu-ratu Prancis abad pertengahan yang akan dipakainya untuk memadukannya dengan kostum Louis keenam belas yang akan kukenakan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa bosan, dengan membayangkan beberapa pakaian yang tentunya akan sangat indah di tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bosan. Aku bosan memandang wajahnya yang cantik, aku bosan mendengar suaranya. Dan saat melihat bibirnya, aku memutuskan bahwa aku juga sudah bosan menciumnya.

Yeah, aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku orang yang cepat sekali merasa bosan. Menggelengkan kepala, aku memandang jalan berlumpur yang harus kami lewati. James dan Fred telah berjalan pergi saat Helen bergabung denganku. Dan di depanku sekarang berjalan dua anak perempuan Hufflepuff dan di depan mereka tampak Alice dan Cauldwell sedang berjalan sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Ayo!" kataku, menyeret Helen yang masih mengoceh melewati dua anak perempuan Hufflepuff itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Helen, tapi aku menyuruhnya diam.

Kami berjalan diam-diam di belakang Alice dan Cauldwell. Dan aku segera memasang kuping untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tetap merasa bahwa kau tidak boleh melakukannya," kata Cauldwell terdengar cemas.

"Aku harus melakukan," kata Alice tegas.

"Ternyata semalam memang bukan malam yang sempurna, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu... Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu? Kurasa kau harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkannya?"

_Luka-luka?_

Aku merasakan kecemasan yang sangat melandaku. Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga dia mengalami luka-luka?

"Aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit karena Madam Pomfrey pasti akan bertanya apa yang menyebabkan tubuhku penuh luka dan dia pasti akan memberitahu Dad... Aku tidak ingin Dad tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan."

"Tetapi luka-luka itu bisa saja beracun, kan?" Cauldwell tampak cemas.

"Aku tahu beberapa tanaman obat herbal," kata Alice. "Dan aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Owen."

"Yeah, sebenarnya itu karena aku—yeah, er, maukah kau pergi ke pesta kostum Halloween bersamaku tanggal 31 Oktober nanti?" tanya Cauldwell, terdengar gugup.

Alice berhenti untuk memandangnya, dan aku segera menyeret Helen untuk berbelok ke semak-semak _rhododendrom_ yang tumbuh di depan rumah kaca dua.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Helen tak sabar, saat kami bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu.

"Shutt," kataku, lalu mengintip Alice yang masih memandang Cauldwell.

"Yeah, itu juga kalau kau mau pergi bersamaku," kata Cauldwell. "Tetapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tida apa-apa."

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi bersamamu, Owen," kata Alice, tersenyum memperlihatkan dua lesung pipit mungil di pipinya.

"Oh, bagus sekali," kata Cauldwell agak terengah.

"Ya," kata Alice.

Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat.

"Ayo," kata Owen, segera meraih tangan Alice, menggenggamnya, lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah kaca tujuh sambil bergandengan tangan.

"_Well_, kurasa mereka cukup cocok, sama-sama idiot," kata Helen jengkel, lalu berjalan ke luar dari semak-semak sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang indah dan jubah Hogwartsnya.

Aku segera mengikutinya dan untuk pertama kali merasakan perasaan hampa yang menyerang hatiku. Setelah menggelengkan kepala, aku segera berjalan mengikuti Helen menuju rumah kaca tujuh.

"Mengapa kita harus mendengarkan percakapan tak bermutu seperti itu?" tanya Helen, saat kami sudah ada di dalam rumah kaca tujuh dan sedang menghadapi pot berisi _Flesheating-plant africanus_,tanaman menjalar mengerikan, berdaun kecil-kecil runcing yang di ujung batangnya terdapat mulut dengan deretan gigi tajam yang berfungsi untuk mengigit makanan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencaritahu apa yang dilakukan Alice," kataku, meletakkan potongan daging ayam ke mulut itu.

"Mengapa kau masih saja mengingatnya? Bukankah dia yang menyebabkanmu memutuskan pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya?"

"Mereka cemburu pada Alice, padahal Alice dan aku bersahabat."

"Yeah, dan kau lebih menyayangi sahabatmu itu daripada cewekmu."

"Sebenarnya aku—"

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak berteman dengannya lagi," kata Helen tersenyum manis, "dengan begitu tidak ada yang akan menjadi penghalang kita untuk meraih kebahagiaan."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan kembali menatap tumbuhan pemakan daging ini sambil menjaga agar tanganku tidak digigit.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**RR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 7 chapter 1: YaotomeShinju, cla99, Putri, Rise Star, atacchan, SeiraAiren, driccha, Kira, a will a, ochan malfoy, DarkBlueSong, megu takuma, yanchan, zean's malfoy, WatchFang, Dandeliona96, Qeqey, existention, Widy, Fu, tinaWeasley, Cecilia Chang :D**

**Ttg Scorose pacaran diam-diam: Thanks untuk masukan ide ceritax. Tetapi kuminta maaf tdk bisa memasukkannya dlm KNG Scorose krn sdh ada ide cerita sendiri untuk mereka. Nti kucoba memasukkanx di KNG Lilysander. Oke?**

**Selamat membaca KNG 7 chapter 2!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 7: SAHABAT YANG HILANG**

Chapter 2

Alice berkencan dengan Owen Cauldwell. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku, tentu saja. Tetapi, aku harus memberitahumu tentang ini. Sekarang mereka ke mana-mana selalu bersama. Bukan hanya di perpustakaan, mereka sekarang terlihat bergandengan tangan di koridor, di halaman, makan bersama di aula besar, ke kelas juga bersama-sama. Kelihatannya mereka mengambil kelas NEWT yang sama. Sementara itu, aku mulai semakin bosan terhadap Helen dan semua hal membosankan yang dikatakannya tentang jubah pesta, mantel bulu rubah untuk musim dingin, sahabatnya Yolanda si Ketua Murid yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang Perfect kelas enam, David Brookman, dan masih banyak hal membosankan yang diceritakannya. Lalu aku, yang merupakan pembenci hal-hal membosankan, sudah beberapa kali ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, ingn terbebas darinya. Tetapi semakin aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya, semakin dia membelitku seperti tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa yang membelit mangsanya.

Roxy, yang menyempatkan diri mendelik dan mendesis padaku di tengah kesibukannya menjadi pengurus tim Hogwarts, sekarang semakin menjadi-jadi, setelah melihat dan mendengar bahwa Alice dan Cauldwell berkencan. Dia malah tidak bicara padaku selama satu hari penuh saat pertama kali mendengar tentang itu. Tetapi sikapnya yang berlebihan ini membuatku sebal.

"Jadi kau mau aku berbuat apa?" (aku)

"Kau kan bisa melakukan sesuatu, bukan membiarkannya berkencan dengan Owen Cauldwell." (Roxy)

"Apa misalnya?" (aku)

"Meninju Owen, menguncinya di kamar mandi atau apalah, asalkan Alice tahu bahwa kaupeduli padanya." (Roxy)

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." (aku)

"Nah, sekarang kau menyesal, kan? Aku tahu kau menyesal." (Roxy)

"Aku tidak menyesal." (aku)

"Bohong... aku yakin kau menyesal..." (Roxy)

"Sudahlah, Roxy. Biarkan dia sendiri!" (Fred)

"Roxy, bukankah hari ini kau harus bertemu Lorcan untuk membicarakan beberapa formasi Chaser yang lelah kaugambarkan semalam?" (James)

"Kau benar, James... Aku harus pergi sekarang, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Lou. Aku akan bicara denganmu lagi nanti malam." (Roxy)

"Aku ingin dia cepat-cepat pergi ke Irlandia." (aku)

"Dia ingin Alice menjadi bagian resmi dalam keluarga kita." (Fred)

"Dia tidak mengharapkan aku akhirnya menikah dengan Alice, kan?" (aku)

"Sebenarnya begitulah yang diharapkan Roxy, Lou." (James)

_Merlin, sebenarnya darimana Roxy mendapatkan pikiran itu?_

Selama ini aku tidak menunjukkan niat romantis terhadap Alice, baik dalam perkataan dan perbuatan. Alice dan aku adalah sahabat sejati. Dan kadang aku bahkan menganggap dia sebagai salah satu yang harus dilindungi seperti Roxy, Rose dan Lily. Jadi, sebenarnya aku mungkin menganggapnya sebagai saudara perempuanku.

Kalau boleh jujur, agak sedih juga melihat Alice dan Cauldwell bergandengan tangan di koridor. Dan itu tidak kurasakan saat Roxy dengan sangat percaya diri menggandeng tangan Lorcan Scamander saat latihan Quidditch berakhir. Jadi, Alice mungkin menempati tempat tersendiri di hatiku. Yah, seorang sahabat punya tempat tersendiri di hati seseorang. Lagipula, Alice dan aku punya banyak kenangan indah dan sedih, canda dan tawa yang tidak mungkin terlupakan begitu saja. Kenangan itu agak berbeda dengan yang kurasakan saat berkumpul bersama keluargaku. Saat bersama Alice, aku merasa bahwa kami sedang membuat kenangan yang hanya kami berdualah yang tahu karena hanya kami berdua yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Tetapi aku tahu bahwa Alice tidak mungkin selamanya ada bersamaku. Suatu hari dia mungkin akan terbang dari tanganku, bertemu seorang pemuda baik-baik dan berkencan. Dan kalau saat itu datang, aku sebagai sahabatnya harus bersyukur dan berbahagia untuknya. Seperti sekarang ini, aku harus bahagia melihat Alice dan Cauldwell berkencan. Namun, aku bukan lagi sahabatnya dan aku bebas untuk tidak bahagia melihatnya bersama Cauldwell. Aku bebas mengumpat dan mengutuk Cauldwell kalau aku mau.

Bersedih atau mengumpat sekarang memang tidak ada gunanya. Mereka sudah berkencan, dan aku tidak mungkin memisahkan mereka. Lagipula, buat apa aku memisahkan mereka? Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja. Alice bebas berkencan dengan siapa pun yang disukainya. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kenangan kami sudah berakhir, sahabatku telang hilang, dan aku tidak punya sahabat lagi kecuali sepupu-sepupuku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 31 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 6. 15 pm**

Roxy memang benar bahwa Rose bisa merancang pakaian yang benar-benar bagus kalau dia mau. Ini bukan pujian, tapi kenyataan. Karena sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin besar di dekat deretan lemari pakaian dengan mengenakan kostum raja Louis XVI—atasan berupa kemeja putih dengan kerah berenda dan jas panjang, tebal, tanpa kancing, berwarna gelap. Sedangkan bawahannya adalah celana ketat hitam, juga sepatu bot tinggi sampai ke lutut—yang dipermak sana-sini oleh Rose dengan meniru gambar Louis XVI dari buku _Sejarah Sihir Prancis dalam Hubungan dengan Sejarah Muggle_.

Rambutku telah dimantrai sehingga tumbuh panjang, diikat dengan rapi di belakang kepala, dan sebuah topi hitam aneh berbentuk perahu terbalik dipasang dengan bergaya di atas kepalaku. Lalu untuk melengkapi penampilanmu sebagai Louis XVI, sebuah pedang panjang, seperti yang digunakan para atlet anggar, tergantung di pinggangku siap digunakan. Yah, boleh dikatakan aku sangat mirip dengan raja Louis keenam belas. Atau mungkin aku lebih tampan, ya?

"Benar kata Roxy, kau memang Louis keenam belas yang sempurna," kata Rose, memandang bayanganku dengan kagum di balik punggungku.

"Yah, kurasa beberapa hal yang dikatakan Roxy ada benarnya juga," kataku, tersenyum pada bayanganku, lalu memasukkan tongkat sihirku pada saku baju di balik jas.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Fred, berdiri di belakangku. Dia memakai mantel hitam tebal yang dibuat agak kotor, sementara di baliknya dia mengenakan baju kaos ketat aneh berwarna merah pudar dengan tali-tali kecil di bagian dadanya. Tali-tali itu juga melingkar di lututnya sampai pada alas kakinya yang mirip sandal, tapi dengan banyak tali. Rambutnya telah berubah menjadi hitam dan dibuat mirip duri landak di atas kepalanya, dan sebuah topeng hitam menutupi bagian atas wajahnya—kecuali mata—sampai ke hidungnya.

Tidak mudah membujuk Fred memakai kostum itu. Rose menghabiskan sepuluh menit bertengkar dengan Fred gara-gara kostum itu. Tetapi tentu saja Rose yang akhirnya menang. Dan Fred dengan mendengus memakai kostum itu, dan membiarkan Rose mendandaninya. Aku tidak yakin penampilannya sudah mirip Jack the Ripper. Bukankah tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana penampilan Jack the Ripper sebenarnya? Tetapi tak apalah selama tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Sementara itu, James tampak benar-benar tidak bisa dikenali dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam, juga dengan kain hitam mirip gorden yang dipasang di belakang punggungnya, yang mungkin berfungsi sebagai sayap. Di wajahnya bertengger topeng hitam mirip dengan yang dipakai Fred. Rambut hitam berantakannya telah disisir rata dengan kepalanya.

"Roxy sedang mendandani Alice dengan kostum Marie Antoinette-nya," kata Rose.

"Apakah aku harus memakai kain hitam ini?" tanya James, menunjuk kain hitam di belakang punggungnya.

"Phantom of the Opera punya kain yang berfungsi sebagai sayap di punggungnya... kau tidak boleh melepaskannya," kata Rose, sudah beralih memandang James dengan kritis, lalu memandang Fred. "Kukira kalian sudah bisa berangkat ke pesta Halloween itu sekarang... Ingat, kalian juga harus berakting seperti tokoh yang kalian perankan."

"Ya, aku sudah mempersiapkan pisau bedah ini, dan siap memutilasi gadis pertama yang menyapaku malam ini," kata Fred, mengeluarkan pisau bedah dari balik mantel hitamnya.

James dan aku tertawa, sementara Rose cemberut.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana menjadi Louis keenam belas? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana karakternya."

"Menurutku dia adalah anak muda pemurung yang tidak akan menyapa orang lain, kecuali orang itu menyapanya duluan," kata Rose.

"Jadi aku harus duduk diam sepanjang pesta dan menunggu orang menyapaku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Tapi kau kan bersama Helen Dawlish, kau tidak akan kesepian," kata Rose. "Oke, sebelum berangkat kalian—" dia mengangguk pada Fred dan James "harus memakai mantra Pengubah-Suara agar tidak ada yang mengenal kalian."

Fred dan James melakukan apa yang dikatakan Rose. Dan saat mereka berbicara lagi beberapa waktu kemudian, aku tidak mengenali suara mereka. Rupanya mantra itu berhasil. Setelah itu kami turun ke ruang rekreasi. Rose langsung pergi ke kamar anak-anak perempuan, sedangkan Fred, James dan aku segera bergabung dengan Jatin Agarkar dan Lewis Britnell, teman sekamar kami yang sudah menunggu di pojok ruang rekreasi. Anak-anak Gryffindor dari kelas yang lebih kecil sedang tertawa-tawa, dan sesekali berbisik-bisik memandang mereka. Yah, mereka memang tampak aneh. Jatin memakai kostum pendeta Hindu, berselempang kain hitam pekat dengan kalung-kalung tengkorak di lehernya, sementara Lewis memakai kostum aneh mirip jubah Rahib Gemuk, hantu Hufflepuff.

"Kalian jadi apa?" tanya Lewis, memandang kostum Fred dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jack the Ripper," jawab Fred, mendelik pada seorang anak kelas dua yang sekarang sudah tertawa keras memandang kostum Fred. "Kalian apa? Pendeta Inggris?" lanjutnya sebal, saat anak itu berhenti tertawa.

"Bukan. Lihat baik-baik, aku ini Banque, hantu dalam cerita Macbeth," kata Lewis agak jengkel.

"Aku Mara, dewa kematian Hindu," jawab Jatin, menyodorkan sesuatu seperti tengkorak di bawah hidup Fred yang mundur karena terkejut.

"Oke semua," kata James, setelah mendelik pada dua anak perempuan kelas tiga yang tertawa pada Fred. "Siap berangkat?"

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu Malaika di Aula Depan," kata Jatin, melirik arloginya

"Aku juga, aku harus bertemu Wendy," kata Lewis.

"Apakah kita tidak menunggu anak-anak perempuan?" tanyaku, memandang pintu yang menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Mereka kan bisa turun sendiri. Lagipula, mereka akan pergi bersama pasangan masing-masing," kata Lewis jengkel. Menurut gosip, dia telah mengajak Florence untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi Florence menolaknya dan pergi bersama seorang cowok Hufflepuff.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata James. "Ayo!"

Kami berlima keluar lewat pintu lukisan dan turun ke Aula Depan. Sudah ada anak-anak kelas tujuh yang menunggu di sana dengan kostum aneh-aneh; Nona Kelabu, hantu pemburu, Banshee, Flying Dutchman, hantu dalam A Christmas Carol, Frankenstein, Beast, dalam Beauty and the Beast, manusia serigala—lengkap dengan kepala seriganya, drakula, bahkan ada yang menjadi Mummi. Semoga salah satu dari anak kelas tujuh ini tidak akan ditemukan mati kehabisan nafas keesokan harinya.

Jatin dan Lewis segera bergabung dengan pasangan masing-masing; Malaika Thakur dari Ravenclaw yang memakai _saree_ putih bersih, dan Wendy Taylor dari Hufflepuff yang mengenakan gaun hitam, seperti hantu masa depan dalam A Christmas Carol. Aku juga segera menuju Helen yang tampak cantik dengan gaun panjang berenda, juga berkawat yang membuat bagian pinggang gaun itu mengembang lebar, seperti gaun para putri Inggris jaman dulu. Rambut pirangnya disanggul, kemudian ditutupi dengan topi aneh yang mirip mangkuk sup terbalik.

"Louis, kau benar-benar tampan," kata Helen terpesona.

"Kau juga cantik," kataku. "Siap berangkat?"

"Ya," katanya.

"Ayo," kataku, mengulurkan lenganku, dan Helen melingkarkan tangannya ke lenganku.

Setelah beberapa langkah menuju pintu depan, aku sadar bahwa Fred dan James tidak ada lagi bersamaku. Mereka telah menghilang secara misterius saat aku mendekati Helen. Sudahlah, mereka memang tidak menyukai Helen.

Helen dan aku keluar di pintu depan dan langsung berhadapan dengan kereta-kereta Threstal tak terlihat yang sedang menunggu di halaman.

"Kita naik kereta?" tanyaku heran, biasanya kami ke Hogsmeade jalan kaki.

"Kereta ini lebih cepat," kata Helen. "Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin jalan kaki dengan sepatu ini..." dia menunjukkan sepatu tumit tingginya yang runcing di bagian bawah.

"Ayo," kataku, membantunya masuk ke salah satu kereta, lalu menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Di dalam kereta yang berbau jerami itu, Helen segera mengeluarkan bedak dan lipstik dari tas tangannya, lalu mulai memperbaiki tata rias. Aku memandangnya dengan heran, tata riasnya masih sempurna, apa yang harus diperbaiki. Dia sudah sangat cantik tanpa perlu menambah bedak dan lipstik lagi. Aku mendengus, lalu berpaling untuk memandang sepasang muda-mudi dengan kostum drakula dan drakuli, lengkap dengan gigi taring palsu yang menyelip keluar dari sudut bibir mereka. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah anak-anak Slytherin, yang tidak kuingat namanya. Setelah drakula dan drakuli ini duduk aman di dalam kereta, kereta itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan kompleks Hogwarts.

Tidak ada yang banyak bicara dalam kereta. Helen berbicara sedikit dengan si drakuli Slytherin, tapi tidak bicara lagi beberapa detik setelah itu karena tampaknya si drakuli tidak tertarik memuji gaun Helen. Sementara itu si drakula dan aku saling menghindari pandangan satu dengan yang lain. Aku menghabiskan waktuku memandang keluar jendela sambil mengkhayalkan makanan lezat yang disantap oleh anak-anak lain di Aula Besar. Yah, aku sangat kelaparan, ini sudah saatnya makan malam, sementara aku belum makan apa pun sejak siang.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 31 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 6. 30 pm**

Shrieking Shack telah berubah dari yang biasanya menyeramkan menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Di jalan setapak yang menuju undakan depan telah dihiasi dengan labu kuning bercahaya dengan bentuk wajah menyeramkan yang dijajarkan berderet sepanjang jalan. Sementara itu, di kebunnya yang tak terawat telah dihiasi dengan makam-makam pualam palsu berbentuk kotak persegi panjang yang bercahaya warna-warni berukir gambar tengkorak dan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Kereta Threstal berhenti di undakan depan, kami turun dan segera masuk ke dalam aula. Setelah menuliskan nama kami pada buku tamu yang dibuat sedemikiaan rupa sehingga tampak tua dan bocel-bocel, seorang penyihir wanita dengan kostum hantu penyembuh menyodorkan kotak sumbangan.

"Pesta Halloween ini diadakan dalam rangka penggalangan dana bagi pasien-pasien di bangsal Cidera karena Mantra, St Mungo," kata si hantu penyembuh tersenyum manis, sementara Helen dan aku segera mengeluarkan beberapa Galleon dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak.

"Kurasa dalam hidup ini memang tidak ada yang gratis," kata Helen, saat kami masuk ke dalam aula remang-remang diterangi lilin hitam berapi biru yang ditancapkan di sepanjang dinding. Sementara di sudut-sudut ruangan terdapat labu kuning bertampang menyeramkan.

"Kau hanya mengeluarkan beberapa Galleon, Helen. Apa salahnya? Ini kan untuk membantu para pasien di St Mungo," kataku, memperhatikan orang-orang berkostum aneh dan menyeramkan yang sedang mengambil makanan di atas beberapa meja panjang di sebelah kiri aula.

Helen mendengus dengan tak sabar.

"Yuk, makan dulu," kataku, menyeret Helen ke arah meja-meja itu. Dan untunglah, makanan itu adalah makanan asli, bukan makanan aneh para hantu. _Beef steak_-nya masih _beef steak _yang sama seperti yang dimasak oleh para peri-rumah Hogwarts.

Setelah mengambil makanan, Helen dan aku segera menuju meja kosong di belakang aula dan mulai makan. Helen yang tampaknya tidak begitu lapar, hanya menyuap sedikit dari hidangan sayur-sayuran yang diambilnya. Dia lebih tertarik mengkritik kostum-kostum aneh laki-laki dan perempuan yang berseliweran di sekitar kami.

"Lihat perempuan itu," kata Helen, menunjuk seorang perempuan berkostum Banshee. "Menurutku Banshee tidak seperti itu, harusnya dia lebih memanjangkan rambutnya sampai ke tanah."

Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Hei, itu kan orang-orang Kementrian," kata Helen, menunjuk beberapa orang yang tampak rapi dengan kostum raja-raja Inggris jaman dulu. "Apakah menurutmu para Auror ada bersama mereka?"

"Harus, kan? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sini," kataku, memandang berkeliling pada orang-orang yang tidak bisa kukenali. "Bisa saja terjadi transaksi penjualan permata dan ramuan ilegal."

"Ah, mana mungkin," kata Helen, lalu melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, apakah beberapa dari orang-orang ini adalah Auror yang sedang menyamar?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, itu Yolanda," katanya, menunjuk seorang gadis berambut cokelat berkostum penyihir seksi—kemben hitam yang memperlihatkan belahan dada, rok pendek mengembang, _legging _hitam dari sutra, lengkap dengan topi runcing, sapu dan kuali. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku capek. Barang-barang itu harusnya disimpan di sekolah, bukannya dibawa-bawa ke pesta. "Aku akan pergi untuk menyapanya," Helen bergegas bangkit, berjalan ke arah Yolanda.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bar," seruku di belakang punggungnya, dan dia melambai sebagai tanda ia mendengarku.

Aku segera berjalan menuju bar dan memesan Wiski Api. Fred dan James bergabung denganku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mana Helen?" tanya James, setelah ia dan Fred memesan Wiski Api

"Bersama Yolanda," jawabku.

Bartender meletakkan Wiski Api di meja bar, lalu kembali pada kesibukannya menuangkan minuman dalam gelas di nampan perak. Kami menyesap Wiski Aki perlahan sambil melirik sepanjang meja bar yang kosong. Untung saja tidak ada orang di sekitar kami. Fred dan James tidak boleh terlihat berbicara padaku. Kalau itu terjadi orang-orang akan langsung tahu bahwa mereka adalah Fred Weasley dan James Potter.

"Apakah kalian melihat Alice?" tanyaku, memandang mereka, lalu pandanganku beralih pada ruangan yang remang-remang. Agak susah mengenali siapa pun di ruangan ini.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Cauldwell di meja makan, setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi," jawab Fred, menyesap Wiski Api-nya.

"Kupikir kau tidak peduli padanya?" tanya James.

"Sebagai teman seasrama, aku ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja," jawabku.

"Walaupun dia teman seasramaku, aku tidak merasa perlu untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja," kata Fred.

"Yah, kalian kan tipe yang tidak begitu peduli, sedangkan aku adalah tipe yang sangat peduli pada sesama," kataku percaya diri.

"Oh ya?" James mengangkat alis, sementara Fred mendengus tak percaya.

Aku mengabaikan mereka dan kembali menyesap Wiski Api-ku. Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggul dengan tiara berbentuk tengkorak di atas kepalanya, tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelas James.

"Apakah kau punya sesuatu yang lebih keras dari Wiski Api?" tanya gadis itu pada si bartender.

"Kurasa Gin dan Tonik bisa menjadi pilihan bagus untuk anda, Miss—" kata Si bartender.

"Persephone, dewi dari lembah akhirat," katanya tenang.

Aku mencoba untuk mengenali gadis ini, tapi tidak bisa, karena dia memakai topeng hitam dan dia juga telah memantrai dirinya dengan mantra Pengubah-Suara. Dan seperti James dan Fred, gadis ini juga sepertinya tidak ingin dikenali. Tetapi dia pasti adalah gadis cantik, karena bentuk bibir dan sebagian pipinya terlihat indah. Tubuhnya juga bagus dengan gaun hitam panjang yang memperlihatkan seluruh bahu dan dadanya.

"Ini untuk Dewi Persephone dari lembah akhirat," kata bartender meletakkan sebuah gelas besar berisi Gin di depan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu, meneguk, lalu batuk-batuk. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa dia belum pernah menyentuh minuman keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya James yang lebih dekat dengannya, menepuk punggungnya.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab karena masih batuk-batuk.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh minum minuman keras kalau tidak pernah meminumnya," lanjut James.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis, setelah tidak batuk-batuk lagi. "Aku hanya ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru."

"Kalau ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru harus dipelajari dulu. Apakah hal baru itu sesuai dengan kepribadianmu atau tidak. Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak layak dicoba..." kata James, menggunakan nada yang selalu dipakainya pada Roxy, Rose dan Lily saat memberi nasihat tentang alasan-alasan mengapa mereka tidak boleh berkencan sebelum berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Dia memandang James dengan penuh perhatian, matanya—yang entah warna apa, aku tidak bisa menentukannya dalam cahaya remang-remang—berkilat ingin tahu.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab James singkat, kemudian kembali pada Wiski Apinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya si gadis.

"Kenalkan, aku Phantom of the Opera," kata James, dan keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Aku Persephone, De—"

"Dewi Lembah Akhirat. Yeah, aku sudah mendengarnya..." kata James, melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Lalu siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Menurutmu mengapa aku pakai topeng?" tanya James, lalu menjawabnya sendiri beberapa detik kemudian. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin ada yang mengenaliku."

"Oh..."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan pada bartender dan memesan _lemon squash_.

"Kau sendiri siapa nama aslimu?" tanya James.

"Aku juga tidak ingin dikenali," jawabnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu sama..."

Gadis itu memandang James lagi, kemudian memperhatikan Fred dan aku.

"Louis Weasley, kan?" dia bertanya padaku, lalu memandang Fred dan James. "Berarti kalian berdua adalah Fred Weasley dan James Potter..."

"Jangan salah sangka, Nona," kataku cepat. "Apakah kau berpikir aku akan ke mana-mana ditemani sepupuku? Aku yang duluan berada di sini, lalu orang-orang ini muncul," aku memberikan pandangan tak peduli pada James dan Fred sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengikik.

"Dia benar... Kelihatannya kau suka bersikap sok tahu, Nona," kata Fred kasar, mungkin sedang menghayati perannya sebagai Jack the Ripper. "Apakah kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" dia mengeluarkan pisau bedah dari balik jasnya dan menunjukkannya pada gadis itu yang sekarang tampak sedikit _shock _dan takut. "Sudah sepantasnya kau ketakutan, karena aku adalah Jack the Ripper, pembunuh yang memutilasi wanita-wanita tuna susila... Dan, jangan menghubung-hubungkanku dengan Weasley atau pun Potter. Kaupikir aku senang dikaitkan dengan mereka?"

"Maaf," kata si gadis tampak masih takut, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan perannya sebagai Dewi Lembah Akhirat yang seharusnya tidak takut pada apa pun.

Fred menyimpan pisaunya di balik mantel, lalu pindah ke kursi yang lebih jauh. Sedangkan aku bergeser beberapa kursi itu dari James, tapi diam-diam memasang telinga pada percakapan mereka. Yah, aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat pandai mencuri-dengar pembicaraan orang lain.

"Oh, ya ampun," kata gadis, memandang Fred dan aku dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau telah membuat mereka tersinggung," kata James.

"Aku kan berkata seperti itu karena Louis Weasley selalu bersama sepupu-sepupunya, Potter dan Weasley."

"Kukira tidak begitu, Louis Weasley selalu bersama beberapa teman kencannya yang cantik," kata James, sedangkan aku tertawa dalam hati dan menyesap Wiski Api dengan pelan.

"Kalau kau mengenal Weasley, berarti kau murid Hogwarts."

"Aku tidak bilang aku murid Hogwarts."

"Tapi kau mengenal Weasley," kata gadis itu.

"Kau juga mengenalnya," kata James.

"Jadi, kita adalah murid Hogwarts," kata gadis itu .

"Aku tidak berkata begitu," kata James, mengelak. "Aku adalah hantu opera, tentu saja aku tahu beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain."

Gadis itu tertawa lembut. Dan tanpa mempedulikan James, dia segera melanjutkan,

"Jadi kau di mana? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw atau Slytherin?"

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku masih bersekolah?" James tetap tak mau mengaku.

"Oh ayolah, kita bisa bertukar informasi," katanya, tersenyum manis.

"Walaupun kau memberiku senyum menggoda itu, aku tidak akan terpengaruh," kata James.

"Apakah kau merasa senyumku ini menggoda?" tanya gadis itu, tersenyum semakin lebar dan memandang James dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bukan seperti itu, Nona," kata James. "Aku hanya—" dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat.

Sekali lagi aku tertawa dalam hati; Phantom of the Opera tampaknya tak berkutik di depan Dewi Lembah Akhirat ini.

"Kau merasa aku menggoda," kata gadis itu percaya diri. "Terima kasih. Belum pernah ada yang menyebutku seperti itu... Dan, kau juga pasti merasa bahwa aku cantik, kan?"

"Apakah kau Slytherin?" tanya James terdengar jengkel.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu," jawab gadis itu.

"Kau pasti Slytherin, cewek Slytherin biasanya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka cantik, padahal sebenarnya tidak."

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar," kata gadis itu, kemudian meneguk minumannya.

James memandang gadis itu selama beberapa saat, lalu menyesap Wiski Apinya. Aku tersenyum memandang gelasku. Malam ini tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia, setidaknya James bisa melupakan Selina Fluge untuk sesaat.

"Louis," teriak suara Helen keras, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah duduk menempel padaku seperti lintah. "Aku mencarimu. Kita harus segera pergi ke dekat panggung, sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai permainan menebak jodoh kita di masa depan. Ayo, aku ingin kita berdualah yang membuka acara dansa ini."

Dia menyeretku ke dekat panggung tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'ya'. Di panggung sudah berdiri seorang pria berkostum Frankenstein yang memegang secarik perkamen.

"Hadirin sekalian, para hantu, pembunuh, monster dan semua makhluk gaib, selamat datang di pesta Halloween pertama yang diadakan di Shrieking Shack, Hogsmead. Pesta ini berhasil diselenggarakan berkat kerjasama Kementrian Sihir, St Mungo, Hogsmead dan Hogwarts..."

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar di mana-mana.

"Kami sungguh berterima kasih atas kehadiran saudara-saudara sekalian dalam acara ini, juga sangat berterima kasih untuk sumbangan yang diberikan bagi pasien-pasien bangsal Cidera karena Mantra di St Mungo."

Terdengar lagi suara tepuk tangan.

"Kita akan memasuki acara utama, yaitu permainan untuk menentukan pasangan hidup di masa depan bagi pemuda-pemudi kita. Permainan ini bukan agar kita percaya bahwa pasangan dansa kita adalah memang jodoh kita, tapi ini adalah hanya untuk bersenang-senang, hanya sekedar permainan... Pasangan yang terpilih akan membuka acara dansa dan mendapatkan _merchandise_ dari panitia... Bagi anda yang tidak terpilih, anda masih bisa mendapatkan _merchandise_ dari panitia dengan memastikan bahwa anda tampil sesuai dengan kostum yang anda kenakan. Maksud saya, anda harus bisa berakting sesuai dengan kostum anda itu... Juri-juri kami akan bergabung dengan anda untuk menilai seberapa bagus anda berakting. Selain mendapat _merchandise_, pemenang permainan akting ini akan bergabung dengan Wilkinson's Opera House dalam pertunjukan musical _Hamlet_ di Merlin Dome, musim panas mendatang."

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan seruan bersemangat di mana-mana.

"Kedengarannya menarik," jerit Helen bersemangat, sambil bertepuk tangan keras.

"Aku tidak suka pertunjukan musikal," kataku.

"Tetapi tetap saja ini menarik... apakah menurutmu para juri itu tertarik pada gaun abad pertengahan-ku ini?" Helen merapikan gaunnya.

"... Panitia akan membagikan nomor-nomor pada siapa pun dari pemuda-pemudi kita yang mau berpartisipasi dalam permainan jodoh ini. Akan ada empat pasang nomor yang sama, jadi siapa pun yang mendapat nomor yang sama, jika dia laki-laki dan perempuan akan membuka acara dansa. Tetapi kalau nomor itu didapati di tangan laki-laki/laki-laki atau perempuan/perempuan, nomor itu akan menjadi tidak sah, dan acara dansa ini akan dibuka oleh pasangan dari Kementrian Sihir."

Terdengar suara tepukan lagi dan bebeberapa orang berkostum hantu penyembuh muncul entah dari mana, membawa kotak-kotak berisi nomor-nomor, yang langsung dibagikan pada para undangan. Helen dan aku mengambil masing-masing satu dan mencocokkan nomor. Aku bersyukur karena tidak harus berdansa dengannya, dia nomor 12 dan aku 16. Cocok sekali. Louis XVI. Sebenarnya siapa yang mau percaya?

"Yaah, padahal aku ingin sekali membuka acara dansa ini denganmu," kata Helen, tampak sedih.

"Kita kan masih tetap akan berdansa..." kataku menenangkan, lalu memandang berkeliling mencari James dan Fred di tengah para hadirin, tapi tidak tampak adanya mereka. Aku juga tidak melihat Alice dan Owen Cauldwell. Menyedihkan, bukan? Sebenarnya aku bukan mencari James dan Fred karena mereka bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Aku mencari Alice karena aku—yah, sebagai teman seasrama aku harus memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan nomor-nomor yang sama dan siapa pun yang mendapatkan nomor-nomor itu diharapkan untuk naik ke panggung... Nomor TIGA!" si Frankenstein berteriak keras dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan riuh ketika seorang pemuda berkostum manusia serigala naik ke panggung, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berkostum seksi warna hijau seperti alien. "Selanjutnya nomor SEPULUH..." dan yang membuatku heran, James naik ke panggung diikuti oleh—kau pasti akan terkejut—si Dewi Lembah Akhirat, Persephone.

Mulut James tampak mengeras, mungkin karena jengkel. Sedangkan si Dewi Lembah Akhirat tampak gemetaran, kelihatannya demam panggung. James baru menyadarinya beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah mendengus, dia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Yah, James memang seperti itu, selalu perhatian. Kau mungkin tidak akan menduganya, karena rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan kecenderungannya untuk mempermainkan orang lain, membuatnya kelihatan mirip berandalan. Tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik hati dan perhatian. Dan, meskipun dia selalu mengatakan bahwa gen Weasley dalam dirinya lebih besar daripada gen Potter, aku merasa dalam hal kebaikan hati dia lebih mirip ayahnya. Biasanya kami semua selalu mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakannya, meskipun bukan dia yang paling tua di antara kami. Nah, kok aku jadi berbicara tentang gen? Aku memang suka menghubung-hubungkan beberapa hal yang tidak saling berhubungan. Oke tadi apa, ya? James dan Dewi Lembah Akhirat. Yah, sekarang si Dewi Lembah Akhirat tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada James yang membuang muka dan memandang si pemandu acara yang berkata, "Nomor berikutnya adalah nomor... ENAM BELAS..."

Butuh sekitar tiga detik bagiku untuk sadar bahwa nomor di tanganku adalah nomor enam belas.

_No way_!

Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Aku tidak ingin berdansa dengan siapa pun, sementara orang-orang menontonku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin berdansa, tapi aku harus tahu dulu siapa pasanganku. Bagaimana kalau aku berpasangan dengan drakuli atau cewek berkostum Banshee. Aku tidak mungkin berdansa dengannya dan tidak tertawa sepanjang acara dansa. Coba saja kau berdansa dengan orang bertampang aneh, kau pasti juga akan merasa lucu, kan? Dan bisa-bisa dia akan menginjak kakiku karena tersinggung.

"Nomor enam belas, silakan naik ke panggung!"

Aku menunggu untuk melihat siapa pasanganku, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang maju ke depan. Aku ingin menunggu beberapa detik lagi, tapi Helen mendorongku kuat-kuat sehingga aku terdorong ke depan dan terpaksa naik ke panggung dengan disertai tepuk tangan dan sorakan. Setelah beberapa langkah aku menyadari kalau ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Dia menemaniku naik ke panggung dan berdiri di sebelahku, sementara aku berdiri di sebelah Dewi Lembah Akhirat.

Si pembawa acara memanggil nomor terakhir, tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya, karena sibuk memperhatikan pasangan hidupku di masa depan. Hahaha, ini kan cuma permainan... Oke, lupakan! Aku tidak tahu kostum apa yang dikenakan pasanganku ini. Tetapi gaun ini mirip gaun gadis-gadis Inggris jaman dulu, yaitu gaun panjang dengan korset ketat yang membuat seseorang tidak bisa bernafas. Gaun itu berwarna jingga gelap yang panjangnya sampai ke mata kaki, dengan banyak renda. Lengan gaun itu panjang dan melebar di bagian bawah. Di bagian punggung gaun itu terdapat tali-tali kecil, yang mungkin untuk mengikat korset itu. Setelah puas memandang gaunnya, pandanganku beralih ke wajah cantik si pemilik gaun, dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu sedang menyeringai padaku.

"Apa?" gertakku tak senang. Aku baru ingin bersikap ramah, gadis ini sudah menunjukkan sikap permusuhan.

"Louis, kau memang tidak mengenalku, atau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku karena kau membenciku?"

Suara ini... aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara Alice, sahabatku yang hilang. Dan aku ternganga, benar-benar ternganga, dengan mata melotot seperti kodok dan bibir yang terbuka seperti ikan. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa dia bisa menjadi sangat cantik. Dengan rambut yang disanggul di atas kepala yang bertiara perak, ikal yang dibiarkan terjatuh di sekitar pipi juga lehernya dan tata rias yang sempurna, dia sempurna menjadi apa pun yang sedang diperankannya sekarang.

"Alice!" kataku dengan suara seperti ayam dicekik.

Dia tersenyum, memberikan pemandangan indah dua lesung pipit mungil di kedua pipi dan aku merasa seperti baru saja ditinju sampai _knock out_.

"Kulihat kau memang sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenalku," katanya, mengerti dengan sempurna apa yang kurasakan.

"Er, yeah—"

Kemudian dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen aneh.

"Louis-Auguste, aku adalah Marie Antoinette, istrimu. Seharusnya kau mengenalku dengan sekali pandang. Tetapi karena kau dibesarkan dengan paham anti-Austria, aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau kadang membenciku."

"Kau bicara apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah membaca kisah Louis XVI dan Marie Antoinette?" dia bertanya. Aksennya sudah kembali normal.

"Aku tidak pernah membaca sejarah Prancis," kataku.

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi si pembawa acara menyuruh kami turun ke lantai dansa di tengah aula, yang sekarang sudah terang-benderang oleh lampu yang bercahaya terang dari langit-langit aula. Sementara kami berjalan menuju lantai dansa, pemain musik mulai memainkan alat musik dan sebuah musik lembut mengalun merdu di dalam ruangan.

Kami—empat pasangan yang terpilih untuk membuka acara dansa ini—segera turun ke lantai dansa, dan mulai berdansa. Seperti yang belum pernah menyentuh seorang gadis saja, tanganku gemetar saat menyentuh pinggangnya. Dan jantungku berdebar kencang saat kami bergerak perlahan mengikuti musik. Namun, aku segera meringis saat dia menginjak kakiku. Meskipun aku memakai sepatu bot dari kulit, tetap saja ujung runcing sepatu tumit tingginya menyakiti kakiku.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?" tanyaku agak marah, saat dia menginjak kakiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa aku tidak bisa berdansa," katanya tak peduli.

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, aku tahu dia sengaja menginjak kakiku.

"Apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku membencimu?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Louis XVI juga membenci Marie Antoinette," katanya masih dengan nada tak peduli.

"Walaupun dia membencinya, tapi dia tetap istrinya dan mereka pasti tidur bersama," kataku, menariknya rapat ke tubuhku, bersamaan dengan beberapa pasangan mulai turun ke lantai dansa sehingga kami tidak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. "Kudengar mereka punya empat anak, pencapaian yang lumayan menurutku..." lanjutku menyeringai, sementara ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadaku, berusaha untuk mendorongku. Tetapi aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" gertaknya, memandang berkeliling. "Orang-orang memandang kita..."

"Siapa peduli... Dengan begini kau tidak akan menginjak kakiku," kataku, merasakan kakinya kakiku. "Aku akan tahu ke arah mana kakimu bergerak."

Dia mengangkat muka, menatapku.

"Apakah kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu? Aku tidak pernah diajari berdansa seperti kau dan keluargamu."

Aku menunduk memandang sepasang mata yang warnanya agak aneh, seperti warna kuning kecokelatan terkena cahaya lampu. Mata itu sekarang memandangku dengan sedih, aku tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Aku sudah mengenalnya sangat lama, jadi aku tahu dia sedang berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan simpatiku agar aku melepaskannya.

"Apa warna matamu?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Apa?" dia kelihatan bingung.

"Warna matamu," kataku tak sabar.

"Kau tahu warna mataku cokelat muda," katanya.

"Bukan kuning?"

"Mungkin kelihatan seperti kuning kalau terkena cahaya."

"Oh..."

Dia memandangku selama beberapa saat.

"Hei, kau sudah memaafkan aku?" dia bertanya, tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

"Belum," jawabku singkat, mengalihkan pandangan dari senyumnya yang menghanyutkan—Hah, kok aku jadi sentimentil, dulu kan tidak begini—pada pasangan yang sedang berdansa di dekatku. Sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berdansa itu, memakai kostum hitam-hitam dan memakai topeng, mirip pasangan beraliran spiritual. Setelah beberapa detik aku sadar bahwa si pemuda adalah James dengan kostum Phamtom of the Opera-nya. Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi urung saat melihat Dewi Lembah Akhirat sedang berada dipelukannya.

"Kau tertarik pada gadis itu?" tanya Alice, mengagetkanku. Dia sedang memandang si Dewi Lembah Akhirat.

"Tidak."

"Kupikir kau sedang berkencan dengan Helen Dawlish."

"Aku bilang tidak..."

"Apakah Dawlish sudah membuatmu bosan?"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengerti tentang diriku..."

Dia tertawa sedih.

"Sampai saat ini aku tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku," katanya. "Aku merasa bahwa kau hanya sedang merajuk dan—"

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Oh, ya?" dia mengangkat alis, lalu melanjutkan seakan aku tidak pernah menyela. "—dan kalau aku menemukan sesuatu untuk membujukmu. Kurasa kita akan berteman lagi."

Aku menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa sahabatku telah hilang... Dan aku tidak memerlukan bujukan untuk kembali pada apa yang dulu kita sebut persahabatan."

"Lalu mengapa kau bicara padaku sekarang?" dia bertanya menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku tahu di lubuk hatimu, kau masih peduli padaku."

Benar sekali, tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Tidak," kataku, balas menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu... Kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada lagi persahabatan."

Kami masih berpandangan. Dan matanya berubah jadi berkaca-kaca, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, kecuali saat Neville melarangnya berlibur ke Irlandia guna mencari mawar abadi.

"Yah, aku mengerti," katanya, lalu menunduk, bersandar di dadaku, dan memeluk punggungku dengan erat.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi balas memeluknya dengan erat dan membawanya bergerak mengikuti musik sampai denting piano berakhir. Setelah itu dia melepaskan diri dariku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk dansa ini," katanya, menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak mendapatkan nomor enam belas, tapi nomor sebelas."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku melihatmu naik ke panggung. Aku memaksa cewek drakula dari Slytherin itu untuk menukar nomor kami. Aku berjanji memberinya lima puluh Galleon, dan dia setuju..." dia tertawa. "Dan aku minta maaf, aku memang sengaja menginjak kakimu. Aku marah karena sudah dua bulan ini kau tidak bicara padaku."

Perlu beberapa waktu bagiku untuk mencerna informasi ini.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu? Mengapa kau menukar nomor itu?" tanyaku setelah tersadar.

"Karena aku ingin berdansa denganmu," jawabnya sederhana. "Aku ingin kau bicara lagi denganku, aku ingin kita bersahabat lagi seperti dulu. Namun setelah mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku sadar bahwa kau sudah menutup semua peluang untuk kita memulai lagi dari awal. Yeah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, kan?" dia tersenyum sedih lagi. "Tetapi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk tiga tahun yang telah berlalu itu. Kau telah membuat hari-hariku di Hogwarts menjadi sangat indah..."

Dia memandangku, menungguku mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan bahwa dia juga telah membuat hari-hariku indah.

"Yeah—Oke kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu... Aku—yah, aku harus mencari Owen," katanya, memandang ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berdiri berkelompok di sekitar aula. "Selamat tinggal, Louis!"

Sebelum dia melangkah pergi, aku sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk mencengkram lengan atasnya dengan kuat. Perbuatan itu adalah gerakan refleks yang tidak kusadari, sampai aku mendengarnya memekik kesakitan. Beberapa pasangan dansa yang sudah mulai berdansa lagi ketika musik dimainkan, memandang kami dengan ingin tahu. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya ketika melihat wajahnya pucat kesakitan.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" tanyaku, mendekatinya bermaksud untuk memeriksa lengannya.

Dia mundur.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Permisi!" katanya, memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai tanda selamat tinggal, dan segera berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku berdiri di sana selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya bergerak mengikutinya.

"Alice," panggilku, mengelip di antara beberapa pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

Dia tidak berhenti, tapi terus berjalan setengah berlari seolah tidak mendengarkanku.

"Alice..." panggilku lagi.

_Sial_!

Pasti ada apa-apanya. Aku hanya mencengkram lengannya, itu pun tidak begitu kuat, tapi wajahnya sangat pucat dan kesakitan. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Owen Cauldwell belum lama ini? Aku harus memastikannya. Tapi di mana dia?

Setelah menyelinap di antara orang-orang yang berdiri berkelompok sambil berbincang-bincang di dekat bar, aku berhenti, memandang berkeliling, menajamkan mata memandang setiap sudut aula. Sedetik kemudian, aku menangkap bayangan gaun jingga-nya. Dia sedang menyusup ke pintu keluar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera mengikutinya, berjalan meninggalkan jalan setapak, menuju kebun. Dan aku menemukannya duduk di atas salah satu makam palsu yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan. Pantulan kebiruan menghasilkan efek aneh di kulitnya, membuatnya kulitnya kelihatan seperti mengeluarkan pendar kebiruan mirip peri dari lautan Atlantik.

Setelah mengagumi pemandangan itu selama beberapa detik, aku segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" dia mendelik padaku.

"Harus ada yang mengikutimu... Sekarang buka bajumu!" perintahku.

Dia tertawa tanpa keriangan.

"Berapa banyak Wiski Api yang sudah kauminum, Mr Weasley?"

"Buka, atau aku yang akan membukakannya untukmu!"

"Kau gila... aku tidak mau buka baju. Ini bulan Oktober!"

"Buka!" kataku, mengulurkan tanganku ke bagian depan gaunnya.

"Tidak!" katanya, menampar tanganku.

Aku mendelik, dia mendelik. Kami berpandangan tanpa berkedip, menguji kekuatan masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengedip dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku," katanya.

"Tentu saja bisa," kataku, menyeringai, dengan gerakan cepat mengulurkan tangan ke leher gaunnya.

"_Tidak_!" dia menjerit tertahan, mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku dari leher gaunnya.

Aku menyeringai lagi dan dengan kasar merobek leher gaunnya sehingga gaun itu robek dari leher hingga ke lengan bawah sebelah kiri. Bunyi sobekan kain dan jeritan Aliceyang bergaung terdengar keras dalam keheningan kebun. Sekarang seluruh lengan dan sebagian dadanya telah terbuka, menampilkan luka-luka goresan di atas bra hitamnya yang berenda dan luka dalam sepanjang lengan atasnya.

"_Jahanam_!" desisnya, menutup bagian depan gaunnya yang terbuka.

"Apa?" aku terpana menatap luka di lengan atasnya. "Apa yang menyebabkan luka-luka itu?"

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian sambil mengumpat dengan makian kasar yang mungkin dipelajarinya dari Roxy.

"Apakah masih ada luka-luka seperti ini di tubuhmu?" tanyaku, menarik lengannya yang terluka ke arahku.

"_Matilah dan pergilah ke neraka_!" dia mengutuk seperti sedang mengucapkan _Avada Kedavra_, saat aku sedang mengamati lukanya yang kelihatannya sudah separuh sembuh.

"Ya, aku senang-senang saja pergi ke neraka, tapi kau harus menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin hanya melihat setan-setan mengerikan di sana... Dan sebelum kita merencanakan perjalanan kita ke sana, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah masih ada luka seperti ini di tubuhmu?"

"Bangsat, pergi kau," dia mendorong pundakku dengan tangannya yang lain, tapi aku tidak terpengaruh. "Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Pergilah!"

"Tidak sebelum aku tahu apakah masih ada luka di tubuhmu. Sekarang jawab aku!"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi menyentakkan lengannya yang luka dari tanganku hingga aku melepaskannya. Kemudian tanpa memandangku, dia menunduk berusaha menyatukan potongan kain yang terbuka di bagian dada. Aku mendelik, tahu sekali dia sedang melakukan aksi tutup mulut, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sedang marah. Tetapi tidak sekarang, aku tidak akan mentolelir aksi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Jawab aku, _brengsek_!" gertakku tajam, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang terluka, sehingga dia tidak bisa berpura-pura sibuk merapikan bagian depan gaunnya. Cewek ini kadang membuatku frustrasi.

"Tidak mau... Kau brengsek! Kau merobek gaunku!" dia memberontak. "Oh, mana tongkat sihirku?"

Dia menarik gaunnya dan aku yang sudah tahu tempatnya menyimpan tongkat sihir—yaitu di sarung tongkat sihir yang dikaitkan di betisnya—segera menunduk dan menyambar tongkat sihir itu duluan dan menyimpannya dengan aman di balik jasku. Dia memberiku tatapan membunuh dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang mungkin akan membuat malu beberapa gadis yang sopan.

"_Diam_!" gertakku."Aku akan memperbaiki gaun itu nanti... Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku atau aku akan menelanjangimu... Kau tahu apa saja yang bisa kulakukan, bukan?"

Kami saling bertatapan lagi, menguji kekuatan masing-masing. Dan aku menang, dia tahu aku tidak pernah mengucapkan ancaman kosong.

"Baik..." bentaknya. "Ada banyak luka goresan di punggungku."

"Bagaimana dengan di kakimu?"

"Ada beberapa di pahaku, tapi sudah sembuh."

"Mengapa yang lain belum sembuh?"

"Mana aku tahu, memangnya aku penyembuh?"

"Apakah di punggungmu ada luka dalam seperti yang di lenganmu ini?" tanyaku, mengangguk pada lengannya yang luka.

"Tidak..."

Aku menyentuh lukanya pelan, dan dia meringis kesakitan.

"Pasti sangat sakit..." kataku.

"Tidak sesakit saat pertama kali aku mendapat luka ini."

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau mengobatinya sendiri dengan obat herbal?" kataku, teringat percakapannya dengan Owen Cauldwell.

"Ya... tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" dia bertanya heran.

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku, memperbaiki gaunnya yang robek dan mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menyimpan lagi pada sarung tongkat sihir yang dikaitkan di betisnya.

"Jadi?" tuntutnya setelah meluruskan gaunnya kembali.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menggunakan obat herbal?"

"Apa yang menyebabkan luka ini?" tanyaku, mengabaikan pertanyaannya

"Kau ini—" katanya tak sabar, lalu menggelengkan kepala dan memandang kegelapan di depan kami. Aku menunggu, menyimpan tongkat sihirku dan menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati.

"Kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak?" tanyaku habis sabar.

"Tidak," katanya, memandangku dengan tajam.

"Jangan mulai lagi—"

"Kau yang jangan mulai... Kau tidak bisa memaksaku dan mengancamku. Kau dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa kau tidak peduli padaku. Mengapa sekarang kau peduli? Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Aku tidak beranjak dari sana, tapi terus memandangnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi?" dia bertanya jengkel. "Baik, kalau begitu aku yang pergi..." dia berdiri.

"Tetap di tempatmu! Jika kau berani bergerak satu langkah saja, aku akan memantraimu."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu, apakah kau akan terus mengancamku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan?" dia bertanya tampak sangat lelah, lalu duduk kembali.

"Kurasa begitu," kataku, menariknya duduk. "Laki-laki selalu begitu."

"Owen tidak begitu... dia sangat baik padaku. Dia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Dia tidak pernah mengancamku dan dia—"

"Jangan berbicara tentang Owen Cauldwell di depanku!"

"Kau egois! Mengapa kau tidak mau mendengar _curhat_-ku, padahal aku selalu mendengarkan _curhat_-mu dulu."

"Itu dulu, Nona, sekarang berbeda. Nah, katakan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau mendapatkan luka-luka ini."

"Apakah kalau aku menceritakannya padamu kau akan berteman denganku lagi dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi?" dia bertanya, memberiku pandangan anak anjing.

"Tergantung," kataku.

"Brengsek!" katanya.

"Hei!"

"Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan luka-luka goresan ini saat masuk ke Hutan Terlarang..."

"Apa?"

"Tubuhku terkena semak-semak berduri, dan duri mawarlah yang menyebabkan luka panjang di lenganku."

"Luka itu seperti luka sabetan pisau, tidak mungkin duri mawar bisa melakukannya..."

"Kau belum tahu mawar apa yang kubicarakan, bukan?" dia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya mawar itu adalah mawar abadi... Aku hampir saja mendapatkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambilnya karena lenganku sudah terluka," katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Aku mendengus, cerita ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagiku.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, ya?" katanya tampak sedih.

"Er, sebenarnya—"

"Kau memang seperti, kan?" bentaknya marah. "Kau selalu tidak percaya setiap kali aku bercerita tentang mawar abadi dan pohon kehidupan."

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya—"

"_Louis_!" suara keras Helen bergaung di kebun dan dia berdiri bersama Owen Cauldwell, yang berkostum pendeta, beberapa meter dari tempat kami duduk.

"Owen," kata Alice, berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju Cauldwell.

Aku juga berdiri dan bergerak perlahan menuju Helen. Suasananya terasa agak aneh, dan aku merasa seperti baru saja kedapatan sedang berselingkuh. Tentu saja aku tidak berselingkuh, Alice sahabatku.

"Apakah kau mencari-cariku, Owen?" tanya Alice pada Owen. "Louis dan aku sedang berbicara tentang beberapa hal yang telah berlalu—Oh, hai, Helen!"

Helen membuang muka, sedangkan Cauldwell tidak berusaha untuk memandangku.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" bentak Helen padaku, lalu mendelik pada Alice.

"Tidak," kataku. "Aku sudah menganggapnya sahabat yang hilang."

Sementara aku berkata begitu, aku melihat wajah Alice berubah dari ceria menjadi pucat seperti aku telah menamparnya. Dan aku merasa seperti aku adalah orang paling hina sedunia.

"Lalu mengapa kau bicara dengannya berdua saja di sini?" tanya Helen, kelihatan seperti wanita pencemburu.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sini," kataku berbohong, dan Alice memberiku pandangan jijik seolah aku adalah cacing Flobber busuk di lemari siswa kelas Ramuan.

_Sial... Apakah aku sudah gila?_

Yah, mungkin saja aku memang sudah gila. Lihat saja, aku memilih berbohong untuk menyenangkan Helen daripada mengatakan kebenaran. Mengapa aku bisa mengucapkan kebohongan padahal aku benci berbohong? Apakah Alice juga dulu seperti itu? Dia berbohong untuk menyenangkanku, untuk kebaikanku. Flashback beberapa kejadian tiga tahun lalu muncul di kepalaku seperti kaleodoskop yang memuat gambar-gambar lama. Alice dan aku selalu bersama-sama tertawa, sedih, marah, berbagi rahasia dan kebahagian. Dia—aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik—tidak akan dengan sengaja membuatku terluka atau sedih. Dia adalah sahabatku yang terbaik, bagaimana bisa aku memilih Helen daripada sahabatku sendiri?

Aku mengembalikan pikiranku pada kejadian sekarang dan memandang Alice yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"—dan aku mengerti," katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku agak bingung, tidak begitu mengerti, karena beberapa detik yang lalu pikiranku sedang mengembara ke masa tiga tahun lalu.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Alice jengkel. "Aku bilang aku mengerti bahwa semua yang kulakukan percuma... Walaupun aku membujukmu dengan mawar abadi itu, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan sahabatku kembali."

"Bagus, kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang pergilah!" kata Helen, mengusir.

"Aku memang akan pergi," katanya. "Selamat tinggal, Louis! Ayo, Owen!."

Aku memandangnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbatu menuju ke jalan setapak yang untuk kembali ke undakan Shrieking Shack dengan Owen Cauldwell mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak suka cewek itu," kata Helen berang. "Aku senang akhirnya dia tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak senang," kataku, kembali memandang Helen.

"Apa?" dia memandangku dengan sangat terkejut.

"Dengar, Helen, aku minta maaf... Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, kita harus berhenti berkencan."

"Kau tidak serius, kan?"

"Sangat serius... Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada cewek brengsek itu, kan?" geramnya.

"Tidak, aku—dia sahabatku."

"Sahabat?" dia nyaris meneriakkan kata itu. "Kau ingin membuatku tertawa? Tidak ada persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan yang murni sahabat. Mereka selalu berakhir dengan percintaan kalau ternyata mereka saling mencintai. Atau mereka berakhir dengan perpisahan kalau hanya satu dari mereka yang mencintai yang lain. Dan, kau—" dia menunjukku dengan dramatis. "Kau tentu saja adalah pihak yang mencintai... Kukatakan padamu, dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia mencintai Owen Cauldwell, aku melihat mereka berciuman beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Pergilah, Helen," kataku tenang.

"Aku memang akan pergi..." katanya. "Tapi sebelum itu—" dia mendekatiku dan menampar pipiku sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya. "Itu untuk menjadikanku pelarian sesaat, karena Alice tidak bicara denganmu."

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkanku meringis kesakitan sambil menyentuh pipi kiriku.

_Sial_!

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari sialku. Di tinggalkan sahabat, ditampar cewek dan kesialan apa lagi yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Sambil mengumpat dengan beberapa makian lain yang kupelajari dari Teddy, aku segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menyembuhkan memar di wajahku. Setelah itu aku memandang tongkat sihirku dengan agak tercengang.

_Tongkat sihir_!

Mantra penyembuhan sederhana bisa menyembuhkan memar di wajahku dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir. Mengapa luka di lengannya tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir. Lagipula, ada _essens Dittany _yang bisa menyembuhkan luka sayatan apa pun dengan sekali oles. Apakah Alice tidak memikirkan _Dittany_?Ataukah luka itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan _Dittany_, jadi dia menggunakan obat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Owen Cauldwell luka-luka itu beracun. Kalau luka itu beracun, berarti Alice juga telah terkena racun. Dan racun cuma berarti satu hal, yaitu kematian.

_No way_... _Mana bisa Alice mati_!

Setengah ketakutan aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju Shrieking Shack untuk mencari Alice. Dan, saat akan menaiki undakan depan, aku melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berciuman agak di sebelah kiri undakan. Semula aku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi aku segera menyadari bahwa gadis itu berambut cokelat dan dia adalah Alice.

Yeah, kelihatannya Alice tidak akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia kelihatannya cukup sibuk untuk memikirkan kematian. Atau luka itu tidak beracun, dan akulah yang terlalu paranoid karena sangat mencemaskannya. Tidak baik terlalu mencemaskan seseorang karena kau akan sangat sakit hati karena orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa kau sangat mencemaskannya. Dan aku sudah pernah mengatakannya di bagian awal catatan harian ini bahwa aku tidak ingin melibatkan diri dengan seseorang. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta. Berlawanan dengan yang dikatakan Roxy dan Helen, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Alice. Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai sahabatku yang mungkin sebentar lagi benar-benar hilang karena kematian akibat keracunan.

_Tidak mungkin_!

Baiklah, aku tahu pikiranku kadang menjalar ke mana-mana dan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Tetapi melihat Alice dan Owen yang sedang berciuman tidak membuatku merasa bahagia. Malah sebaliknya, aku sangat sedih. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak patut bersedih, apa hakku menghalangi kebahagian Alice. Yah, aku tidak berhak. Alice patut berbahagia dan mungkin kebahagiannya itu bersama-sama dengan Owen. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku harus mendukungnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan mesra itu dan berjalan ke arah kanan menuju ke samping bangunan. Tidak ada yang mau susah-susah memasang lampu di tempat ini. Tempat ini benar-benar gelap karena bulan purnama di atas sana sedang bersembunyi di balik awan. Kemudian, dari arah depanku terdengar desahan nafas dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan tentunya. Aku bukannya bodoh, aku tahu suasana dan aroma nafsu di udara. Tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak beranjak dari tempat itu seperti layaknya orang sopan mana pun. Tampaknya ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang menahanku untuk tetap berdiri di sana dan mencari tahu siapa pasangan ini.

Saat awan gelap berlalu, cahaya bulan menerangi seluruh tempat itu dan aku melihat mereka. Phantom of the Opera dan Dewi Lembah Akhirat. Keduanya sedang berciuman dengan penuh nafsu, menyedot udara dari mulut masing-masing. Phantom of the Opera telah mendorong Dewi Lembah Akhirat di tembok batu dan gadis itu telah melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Phantom dan tangannya di sekeliling lehernya.

_Demi hantu kubur di loteng The Burrow_, _menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan_?

Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan James, dan yang pasti aku tidak ingin James bertingkah seperti pemuda berandal yang memperkosa anak gadis orang di pesta Halloween. Meskipun kata 'perkosa' terlalu berlebihan karena kelihatannya tidak ada paksaan dari pihak Phantom dan tidak ada penolakan dari pihak Dewi Lembah Akhirat. Tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak ingin James menjadi ayah di usia sembilan belas tahun.

"James..." panggilku tegas.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, panggilan itu seolah angin yang lewat begitu saja di dekat mereka.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" teriakku dengan suara jutaan desibel yang mungkin bisa membangunkan raksasa tidur mana pun.

Dewi Lembah Akhirat melompat turun dari tubuh James dan mendorongnya dengan keras, sehingga James terhuyung mundur. Dia mengumpat dan aku bisa mengerti mengapa, sementara gadis itu berdiri dengan sangat tercengang, memandangku, lalu memandang James.

"_James Sirius Potter_?" ulang gadis itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu, James," kataku tajam, memandang James yang masih mengumpat.

"Yeah, Lou, aku—"

"_Kau James Potter_?" Gadis itu tampaknya masih belum percaya bahwa pemuda yang diciumnya dengan penuh nafsu tadi adalah James Sirius Potter, anak Harry dan Ginny Potter.

"Yeah, aku James Potter," kata James, melepaskan topengnya. "Kau sudah menebaknya dengan benar di bar tadi... Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan namaku, kan? Kita bisa memulai semua dari awal. Aku menyukaimu dan aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku, kita bisa berkencan... Jadi, kalau kau mau melepaskan topengmu, kita bisa mulai saling mengenal."

Dia mengeluarkan jeritan mengerikan, melengking tinggi, seolah James baru saja menyiksanya dengan kutukan Cruciatus. James dan aku sampai mundur karena terkejut.

"Kau tidak mungkin James Potter," kata gadis itu.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang salah dengan namaku?" tanya James, bergerak maju untuk mendekatinya.

Dia mundur dengan—dilihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar—ketakutan. Sungguh mengherankan karena tadi dia senang-senang saja mencium James.

"Hei, tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, oke!" kata James, maju lagi.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat berbalik, hendak berlari pergi. Tetapi karena saking takutnya, dia menginjak ujung gaunnya dan terjatuh di tanah berdebu. James cepat-cepat mendekatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya James, memegang lengan gadis itu hendak membantunya berdiri.

"_Jangan menyentuhku, Monster_!" jerit gadis itu, menyentakkan lengannya dari tangan James sampai terlepas dan menyeret dirinya mundur.

James memandang gadis itu dengan heran dan juga marah.

"Kau tidak menganggapku monster saat kau menciumku tadi," kata James jengkel.

Gadis itu terus menyeret dirinya mundur dan berdiri setelah jaraknya dan James sudah cukup jauh. Dia memandang James dengan ketakutan untuk terakhir kalinya dan berlari pergi.

"Hei!" teriak James, tetapi gadis itu sudah menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

"Sepertinya gadis itu agak kurang waras," kataku, setelah beberapa saat.

"Benar," kata James, menggelengkan kepala. "Dia yang menggodaku, memaksaku untuk menciumnya karena katanya dia belum pernah berciuman. Lalu kami—yeah, kau tahu," wajahnya memerah. "Aku bersyukur kau telah menghalangiku untuk berbuat lebih jauh, Lou... Gadis itu sangat pandai menggoda."

"Gadis-gadis memang seperti itu, mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada pemuda-pemuda malang yang mudah tergoda," kataku, dengan gaya pria yang pernah patah hati. Mengherankan padahal aku tidak pernah patah hati.

"Yah, tapi aneh sekali, mengapa dia ketakutan saat mendengar namaku?" tanya James heran. "Apakah mungkin dia terlibat dalam spionase dan takut Dad akan menangkapnya."

"Bisa saja," kataku. "Para mata-mata biasanya suka menyamar jadi gadis penggoda... Tetapi saat melihat lagak gadis tadi, aku tetap merasa bahwa dia kurang waras. Bukahkah tadinya dia menciummu dengan sangat bernafsu sekarang dia malah berlari seperti cewek gila."

"Kau benar... Rugi aku bersikap baik dengan mengajaknya kencan agar tidak membuatnya malu, tapi dia malah memanggilku monster."

"Kukira kita harus melupakan gadis-gadis itu, James," kataku. "Ayo, kita kembali ke dalam..."

James mengangguk, lalu kami berjalan perlahan kembali ke Aula.

"James, apakah kau tahu tentang duri bunga mawar yang beracun?" tanyaku, saat kami sudah duduk di bar sambil memandang pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa.

"Duri bunga mawar?" ulang James. "Aku tidak tahu kalau duri bunga mawar itu beracun."

"Aku juga tidak, tapi Alice mengatakan bahwa dia terkena sabetan duri mawar abadi. Dan aku khawatir dia mungkin terkena racun—"

"Mawar abadi? Kau yakin mawar itu ada?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi luka di lengan Alice bukan luka biasa dan aku cemas tentang racun ini."

"Apakah dia tidak meminta anti-racun pada Madam Pomfrey?"

"Dia tidak bisa ke Madam Pomfrey... kau tahu, kan? Akan ada banyak pertanyaan dan sebagainya yang melibatkan Neville dan McGonagall."

"Aku mengerti," kata James.

Kami terdiam sambil menyesap Wiski Api. Dan Fred bergabung dengan kami beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalian ke mana saja?" tanya Fred, tampak cemas dan sekaligus sebal.

"Ada beberapa hal yang sulit dijelaskan," kataku.

"Yah sebenarnya—" James mulai, tapi dia berhenti berbicara karena musik sudah berhenti dan Frankenstein pembawa acara memanggil kami lagi untuk naik ke panggung.

James dan aku kembali ke panggung diikuti oleh Alice, dan dua pasangan lain. Panitia memberikan masing-masing pasangan liontin perak berbentuk hati yang bisa dibelah menjadi dua kalung. Aku memberikan salah satu belahan hati pada Alice saat kami sudah turun panggung dan aku mengalungkan belahan yang lain ke leherku.

Alice mendengus.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakai kalung itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tertarik," katanya, lalu berjalan menuju Owen Cauldwell yang sedang menunggunya di sisi panggung sebelah kiri.

Aku tidak berusaha untuk menahannya, tak ada gunanya.

"Yuk, kita harus pulang," kata James.

"Ya, kita memang harus pulang..." kataku. "Malam ini sangat panjang dan melelahkan."

Sungguh melelahkan, baik jiwa maupun raga.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**RR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 7 chapter 2; cla99, Rise Star, atacchan, Putri, ochan malfoy, Kira, existention, WatchFang, DarkBlueSong, megu takuma, narasaku20, SeiraAiren, Cecilia Chang, yiyituwi, zean's malfoy, YaotomeShinju, SpiritSky, Dandeliona96, bluish3107, driccha, tinaWeasley, Yuina-noe chan, yanchan, Reverie Lence, rosejean, nfawzya, Rin, Mars-wiggle, lumostotalus ... Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah menominasikan fanfic-ku dan aku di Indonesian FanFiction Award. Thank you so much...**

**Tentang anak Neville: Neville dan Hanna tdk py anak (Coba baca di Neville Longbottom harrypotterwiki)... Tentang Al dan Louis yg playboy: Keduax sm2 playboy :D... Ttg Hugo dan Lily yg tdk muncul di KNG ini: Sebenarx ku blum menemukan **_**slack **_**untuk memasukan mereka di KNG ini. Mungkin nanti... Tentang Para Weasley yang lain beserta pasangannya: Nanti aku akan coba memasukkannya dalam KNG James :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 7 chapter 3!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 7: SAHABAT YANG HILANG**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar**

**Waktu: Saat sarapan**

"Alice dan Owen Cauldwell merupakan pasangan yang serasi!"

Kalimat di atas bukan kalimatku, tapi kalimat Roxy. Sebelum keberangkatannya ke Irlandia bersama Rose dan Al, juga para anggota tim Hogwarts lainnya, Roxy telah menghabiskan paginya dengan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bernada sindiran, yang dimaksudkan agar aku sadar bahwa aku telah melepaskan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sahabat terbaikku kembali. Dan kurasa Roxy tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersirat dengan jengkel disertai dengusan dan delikan mata. Sementara aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya dan mengabaikannya, menganggap suaranya hanyalah dengungan tawon yang tak bernada.

"Bukannya kau dan tim Hogwarts sudah harus berangkat ke Irlandia?" tanya James, yang tampak sebal dan agak bosan mendengarkan dengungan Roxy.

"Setelah sarapan kami berangkat," kata Roxy, mengalihkan pandangannya pada James. "Aku tahu kalian akan merindukan kami..."

Aku mendengus, sementara Fred cepat-sepat menggigit roti panggangnya agar tidak usah mengomentari kata-kata Roxy. Rose dan Al memandangku dengan alis terangkat.

"Yah, aku mungkin akan sangat merindukanmu Roxy," kata James tersenyum. "Terutama pada ocehanmu tentang beberapa hal yang menurutku tidak masuk akal."

Aku mendengus lagi, sementara Fred tersedak roti panggangnya karena berusaha menahan tawa.

"James!" kata Roxy cemberut.

Dan sebelum dia memberikan kata-kata kecamannya pada James, Rose segera menjawil lengannya dan mengangguk pada meja Ravenclaw, di mana Lorcan Scamander telah memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk segera meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, para anggota tim Hogwarts segera berdiri dari meja asrama masing-masing dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar disertai sorakan dan seruan bersemangat dari anak-anak.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Fred tampak cemas, memandang pintu yang tertutup di belakang rombongan anak-anak.

"Tentu saja," kata James menenangkan. "Al akan menjaga Roxy dan Rose... Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera menulis padaku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Kelihatannya meraka akan bersenang-senang," tambahku.

Fred mengangguk, lalu kembali pada roti panggang berselai strauberi di depannya. James memandang meja Ravenclaw dengan tertarik. Sementara aku tenggelam dalam lamunan, mengabaikan daging asap lezat di piringku.

_Alice dan Owen Cauldwell merupakan pasangan yang serasi_!

Kalimat Roxy itu tidak juga lenyap dari kepala, padahal Roxy mungkin sudah pergi dari Hogwarts. Kalau melihat Alice dan Cauldwell seperti itu—saat ini Alice sedang duduk di samping Cauldwell di meja Hufflepuff, saling berbagi sarapan—mereka memang kelihatan sangat serasi. Tentu saja, kenyataan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Alice dan Cauldwell berkencan, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku sudah beberapa kali mengatakannya hal itu pada diriku sendiri; Alice berkencan dengan siapa pun, itu adalah urusannya sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin berkata padanya, 'Hai, Alice, bisakah kau berhenti berkencan dengan Cauldwell? Roxy ingin kau tidak berkencan dengannya.' Kalimat itu kedengarannya tidak masuk akal. Alice pasti akan menganggapku sinting kalau aku mengatakan hal itu. Dan, seperti kalimat yang tidak masuk akal itu, aku juga benar-benar tidak punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk menghentikan hubungan Alice dan Cauldwell. Semua orang berhak bahagia, begitu juga Alice. Dan kebahagian Alice adalan kebahagianku juga.

_Kebahagiaan Alice adalah kebahagiaanku juga._

Aku tahu kalimat tersebut terdengar klise dan picisan. Tetapi sebenarnya itulah yang kurasakan, atau lebih tepatnya, ingin kurasakan. Aku sedang berusaha untuk senang melihatnya tersenyum bersama Cauldwell dan saat melihatnya menyerahkan gelas susu pada Cauldwell. Namun, sesuatu yang bersembunyi di sudut paling jauh hatiku, ingin sekali mengutuk Cauldwell menjadi agar-agar.

"Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi, Sepupu!" kata James tiba-tiba. Rupanya dia sudah tidak lagi memelototi meja Ravenclaw.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Mereka tampak benar-benar bahagia," lanjutnya, mengangguk pada Alice dan Cauldwell di meja Hufflepuff. "Kecuali kalau kau ingin Fred dan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Cauldwell."

Fred mengangkat kepala dari sarapannya dan mengangguk.

"Kau ingin kami memaksa Cauldwell menjauhi Alice?" dia bertanya.

"Jangan," kataku segera. "Alice tentu tidak akan berbicara lagi denganku untuk selamanya kalau kalian melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tahu kau merasa kehilangan," kata Fred. "Saat dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, barulah kaumenyadari bahwa dia sangat berarti bagimu. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan dalam novel-novel roman yang dibaca Rose: kau baru akan merasa kehilangan kalau sesuatu yang berharga itu terlepas dari tanganmu."

Aku memandang Fred dengan alis terangkat, sementara James tertawa. Tidak biasanya Fred mengucapkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca novel roman," kataku, menggelengkan kepala.

"Saat ini Fred punya banyak waktu luang," kata James, tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Fred yang bermuka masam. "Tahu, kan? Tidak ada Lyra yang membuatnya sibuk."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa Quidditch, dan tanpa Lyra, Fred memang punya banyak waktu luang.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau memang menginginkan Alice kembali jadi sahabatmu, kau hanya perlu memintanya," kata James padaku, mengabaikan Fred. "Kurasa dia akan dengan senang hati kembali padamu—jadi sahabatmu, maksudku."

"Aku tidak tahu!" kataku, menggeleng lagi.

Aku tahu Alice tentu akan dengan senang hati mau berteman lagi denganku, kalau aku memintanya. Yeah, dengan kata maaf yang sederhana itu, aku akan mendapatkan sahabatku kembali. Namun, entah mengapa, aku masih mempermasalahkan kejadian yang telah terjadi tiga tahun silam. Padahal, semua yang Alice dan saudara-saudaraku lakukan itu adalah untuk kebaikanku, agar aku tidak bolos Herbologi lagi dan tidak dipindahkan ke Beauxbatons. Kadang aku merasa bahwa ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kebutuhan akan perhatian dari seseorang. Atau, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Alice bahwa aku sedang merajuk dan aku perlu dibujuk.

Baiklah. Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang seperti itu. Menjadi yang paling muda dan satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarga dengan kakak-kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri, dengan ibu yang selalu memenuhi apa pun yang kuinginkan, dan dengan ayah yang selalu perhatian, membuatku kadang suka sekali merajuk. Pernah satu kali, Fred dan James, yang berumur enam tahun—saat itu sedang lincah-lincahnya—telah menyembunyikan mainan dinosaurus plastikku di dalam perapian. Aku baru menemukan mainan itu satu minggu kemudian, dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dikenali; warna tidak lagi hijau, tapi telah berubah menjadi hitam seperti arang dengan tangan dan kaki hilang. Dan tentu saja tidak bisa diperbaiki, walaupun dengan sihir. Akibatnya, aku tidak bicara dengan semua orang dalam keluarga, termasuk Grandma dan Grandpa Weasley, selama sebulan. Meraka membujukku dengan berbagai mainan baru yang mahal, tapi aku mengabaikan mereka, sampai semua orang dewasa dalam keluarga setuju untuk membiarkan Mom dan Dad membelikanku tongkat sihir. Dad sampai harus berbicara dengan Mentri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt, agar memberiku ijin khusus penggunaan sihir untuk anak-anak di bawah umur. Jadi, aku sudah memiliki tongkat sihir di usia enam tahun, bukan sebelas tahun seperti biasanya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat James dan Fred iri, tapi aku senang karena berhasil mengalahkan mereka.

Selain kejadian tadi, masih banyak kejadian aneh lain yang melibatkan permintaan-permintaan tidak masuk akal yang kuinginkan. Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kurasa sangat memalukan. Jadi, aku tidak akan menceritakannya di sini.

Lalu Alice, yang sangat mengerti tentang diriku lebih daripada aku mengerti tentang diriku sendiri, tahu bahwa aku saat ini sedang merajuk. Karena itulah, dia sampai perlu mencari mawar abadi itu untuk membujukku. Dan aku, yang bertingkah seperti orang brengsek, tidak mempedulikan usahanya. Sampai saat ini, aku menganggap bahwa usaha itu sia-sia, dan membuatnya terluka. Aku berharap, dengan adanya Cauldwell dan kejadian semalam dengan Helen, yang membuatnya jengkel padaku, dia mungkin akan melupakan perihal mawar abadi itu.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 8 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam**

Yeah, Alice tampaknya sudah melupakan mawar abadi dan itu bagus. Selama beberapa hari ini, Alice menghabiskan waktunya bersama Cauldwell. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukanku dan mencoba untuk tidak memandangku saat kami berpapasan di rak-rak buku perpustakaan, atau saat kami harus berbagi meja bersama di kelas. Aku, tentu saja, tidak ingin memaksanya. Aku menghormati keinginannya untuk tidak bicara denganku. Namun, kadang sedih juga, melihatnya berdiri di depanku, tapi tidak bisa bicara dengannya.

Beberapa hari ini, sementara Alice bersenang-senang bersama Cauldwell _tersayang_, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan duduk di perpustakaan dan mencari data tentang mawar abadi. Walaupun Alice sudah melupakannya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Luka panjang bekas sabetan duri mawar di lengannya selalu terbayang di kepala. Entah mengapa aku selalu berpikir bahwa duri mawar itu beracun. Namun, kurasa kecemasanku berlebihan karena tampaknya Alice baik-baik saja. Dia, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, tampak asyik bersenang-senang bersama Cauldwell. Tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat mencemaskannya.

Namun, meskipun aku telah menghabiskan seluruh waktu istirahatku dan waktu luangku; menyusuri rak Herbologi dengan teliti, membolak-balik helain buku-buku, membaca sampai mataku lelah; tidak sedikit pun dari bacaan-bacaan itu yang memberi informasi tentang mawar abadi. Hanya ada beberapa kata seperti: _Mawar abadi atau Eternal Rosa pimpinellifolia adalah bunga mawar berwarna merah keunguan yang telah dicari oleh semua ahli Herbologi dan para peneliti dari berbagai generasi. Namun, sampai saat ini belum ditemukan tanda-tanda atau bukti bahwa mawar abadi itu pernah ada_. Atau kalimat seperti: _Pada 11 Januari 2020, seeorang ahli Herbologi yang berasal dari Lyons, Prancis, yang cukup terkenal dengan penemuan-penemuan tumbuhan langkanya, Monsieur Renauld Giraud, mengatakan pada Daily Telegraph bahwa dia telah menemukan bunga mawar abadi ketika melakukan perjalanan ke Yordania. Namun, setelah dua tahun berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda ahli Herbologi itu akan menunjukkan mawar itu pada masyarakat sihir_. Biasanya saat aku menemukan informasi-informasi tak berguna seperti itu, aku langsung mengumpat dan membanting buku, mengakibatkan Madam Pince mengawasiku dengan pandangan tajam.

James dan Fred sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka telah kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, yaitu bengong. Masih sama dengan hari-hari yang telah berlalu, Fred tetap memikirkan Lyra Morris. Aku tahu hal ini karena beberapa kali dia menyebutkan nama Lyra tanpa disadarinya. Mungkin dia melihat bayangan Lyra di mana-mana. Kasihan sekali Fred! Mungkin sebentar lagi Uncle George dan Aunt Angelina akan memasukkannya di bangsal permanen Cidera karena Mantra, St Mungo. Semetara itu, selain bengong, James punya kebiasaan baru, yaitu mengeluarkan hadiah yang didapatnya dari pesta Hallowen—dua kalung perak berliontin separuh hati, yang bisa disatukan menjadi satu kalung berliontin hati—dan memandang benda itu, hanya memandangnya. Salah satu dari separuh hati itu seharusnya diberikan pada Dewi Lembah Akhirat, tapi karena sang dewi kabur sebelum acara berakhir, jadi James menyimpan kedua kalung itu.

"Mengapa kau terus memandang benda itu?" tanyaku, membanting buku _Perjalanan Mencari Tumbuh-Tumbuhan Langka di Alpen_ yang telah kubaca sejak tadi, lalu mengumpat pelan agar Madam Pince tidak mendengarku.

"Tidak ada sesuatu tentang mawar abadi di buku itu?" tanya James bersimpati, namun mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Tidak ada. Buku ini hanya berisi sampah tentang betapa indahnya pegunungan Alpen di musim semi," jawabku kesal. Lalu karena tak mau dialihkan begitu sana, aku segera bertanya, "Jadi mengapa kau terus memandang kalung itu?"

James segera menyimpan kalung itu di balik jubahnya dan mengabaikanku dengan menekuni esai Transfigurasi-nya yang sudah selesai sejak tadi.

"James diam-diam teringat pada Persephone," kata Fred murah hati, mengangkat muka dari bacaannya yang kelihatannya membosankan berjudul _25 Cara Aman Melakukan Perjalanan Ke Luar Negeri_.

"Dewi Lembah Akhirat?" tanyaku terkejut, sementara James masih menekuni perkamennya.

"Dewi apa?" tanya Fred, tampak heran dengan istilah yang kugunakan.

"Dewi Lembah Akhirat... Tapi lupakan tentang itu," kataku segera, lalu memandang James. "Jadi, James, kau benar-benar terpesona pada Dewi—maksudku Persephone."

"Tidak," kata James, mendelik pada Fred, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Tetapi, aku tidak menggunakan kata terpesona," kata Fred. "Aku hanya bilang _teringat_!"

"Jadi?" tuntutku.

"Jangan punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh, Lou," kata James, menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus memberikan kalung separuh hati itu padanya."

"Aku tidak punya pikiran aneh... Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau mungkin teringat ciuman panas di sudut gelap Shrieking Shack."

"Tidak... Aku—"

Fred yang sudah mendengar kisah lengkap tentang James dan Dewi Lembah Akhirat, memandang James dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bagaimana dengan Selina Fluge?" dia bertanya.

"Mengapa dia?" tanya James, tampak tak peduli.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Mengapa kau malah memikirkan gadis tak dikenal itu?"

"Yeah, begitulah," kata James, sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti.

"Begitulah bagaimana?" tanya Fred, tapi James sudah menekuni esainya kembali dan tidak menghiraukan Fred juga aku.

Fred mendecak tidak puas, sementara aku memandang perkamenku yang kosong dan berusaha memfokuskan pikiranku pada Metamorphmagus dan perubahan manusia serigala.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Selina Fluge akhir-akhir ini," kataku, setelah merasa tak ada gunanya berpikir keras, sementara sesungguhnya pikiranku bukan pada esaiku. "Biasanya dia di perpustakaan, kan?"

"Mungkin dia belajar di ruang rekreasinya sendiri," kata Fred, yang setelah tidak dihiraukan oleh James, segera kembali pada bacaan membosankan yang dibacanya tadidan menyembunyikan diri di baliknya.

"Tetapi aku juga tidak melihatnya di kelas," kataku, mencoba mengingat-ingat setiap kelas NEWT yang kuikuti. Selina Fluge ada pada setiap kelas di awal semester, tapi aku mulai tidak melihatnya sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Dia ada..." kata James, meninggalkan perkamennya dan memandangku. "kau tidak melihatnya karena dia sudah ada di kelas saat bel berbunyi dan keluar paling pertama setelah pelajaran berakhir."

"Mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Mana aku tahu?" kata James, menggelengkan. "Dia mungkin sedang melakukan sesuatu."

Aku memandang James dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak peduli," komentarku.

"Yeah begitulah..."

"Begitulah bagaimana?" tanyaku.

James mengangkat bahu dan kembali pada perkamennya. Aku menunggu selama beberapa detik, tapi karena James tidak ingin membahas tentang Selina Fluge, aku segera kembali pada perkemenku dan berusaha keras memfokuskan pikiran.

Setelah beberapa detik memandang perkamen kosong, aku mengangkat muka, memandang berkeliling untuk mencari inspirasi. Dan mataku terpaku pada Alice dan Cauldwell yang duduk beberapa meja dari tempat kami, saling mendekatkan kepala dan berbisik penuh rahasia seolah sedang berkonspirasi untuk melakukan suatu kejahatan. Dengan jengkel, aku segera mengembalikan pandangan pada esaiku.

Aku sudah berhasil menulis dua paragraf dengan susah payah, saat James kembali mengeluarkan kalungnya dan mengayunkan kalung itu di depan hidungnya. Kalung itu berayun-ayun seperti parodi hipnotis, membuatku pusing.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," kata Fred tiba-tiba, menjauhkan kepalanya dari _25 Cara Aman Melakukan Perjalanan ke Luar Negeri_. Dia memandang James dengan penuh kemenangan seolah telah menemukan suatu rahasia kelam.

"Apa?" tanya James agak heran sekaligus takut. "Apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Selina Fluge," kata Fred.

"Oh," kata James, agak tak peduli.

"Dengar. Aku belum selesai!" kata Fred cepat. "Kau memikirkan dia sebagai Persephone, kan?"

"Apa?" tanyaku memandang James. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa Dewi—er, Persephone adalah Selina Fluge."

James memandang kami selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah," kata James, akhirnya. "Aku memang sedang memikirkan Persephone sebagai Selina... Selina takut padaku. Persephone juga. Kau ingat Lou, saat tahu bahwa aku adalah James Potter, dia ketakukan dan tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya. Menurutku, ketakutannya itu sangat tidak wajar, karena sebelumnya kami baik-baik saja; kami berbincang-bincang, tertawa dan bahkan sampai berciuman..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Fred menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak yakin, sementara aku merasa bahwa James sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk membuktikan bahwa Selina Fluge juga menyukainya.

"Aku tidak begitu," kata James, setelah aku menyampaikan pikiranku beberapa saat kemudian. "Kurasa mereka—Persephone dan Selina—memang agak mirip karena itu wajar saja kalau aku berpikir demikian."

"Aku tetap merasa bahwa gadis itu—maksudku Persephone—agak kurang waras," kataku.

"Kau ingin kami mengeceknya?" tanya Fred, memandang James. "Mencaritahu apakah Persephone itu adalah Selina Fluge atau bukan."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Yah, kita bisa bertanya pada teman sekamarnya tentang apa yang dilakukan Selina Fluge pada malam Halloween," kataku. Wajah Helen muncul di kepalaku, tapi aku segera membuang pikiran itu karena aku tahu Helen pasti tidak akan mau memberikan informasi apa pun padaku. "Bagaimana kalau Malaika Thakur—Tahu, kan? Pacar Jatin. Kurasa dia akan membantu kita."

James tampak senang dan agak cemas.

"Ide bagus, tapi—" James tampak gugup. "—apa yang harus kulakukan, kalau si Persephone ternyata Selina?"

Fred dan aku tertawa pelan.

"Oh, ayolah, James, kau seperti belum pernah berkencan saja."

"Benar, kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana mengatasinya," kataku. "Dan menurutku, kau seharusnya senang. Karena, dari apa yang kulihat malam itu, Dewi Lembah—er, maksudku Persephone, juga menyukaimu. Dia tidak mungkin menciummu seperti yang dilakukannya malam itu kalau dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Yeah," kata James, tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Tetapi, kita harus bertanya pada Malaika Thakur dulu," kata Fred.

Kami mengedarkan pandangan di seluruh perpustakaan dan melihat Malaika Thakur dan Jatin sedang duduk berduaan beberepa meja dari tempat kami, dengan buku besar menutupi kepala keduanya yang saling berdekatan. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka tidak sedang belajar, tapi sedang berciuman. Aku heran mengapa Madam Pince tidak melihat hal ini, padahal dia bisa melihat setitik debu di buku-bukunya yang berharga.

"Kelihatanya mereka tidak bisa diganggu," kata Fred.

"Mereka sangat bisa diganggu," kataku, lalu berdiri. "Ayo!"

Aku berjalan menuju meja Jatin dan Malaika Thakur, dan langsung duduk dengan berisik mengagetkan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Louis, aku bisa bicara denganmu saat kita sudah di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, oke!" kata Jatin, setelah melepaskan Malaika Thakur, yang wajahnya tampak memerah. Dan masih dengan wajah memerah, dia memandangku, juga Fred dan James yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian!" kataku tersenyum pada Malaika Thakur, kemudian memandang Jatin. "Aku bukan ingin bicara denganmu, tapi dengan pacarmu... Aku boleh memanggilmu Malaika, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau Louis Weasley, si _playboy _Hogwarts, kan?" katanya, balas tersenyum. "Helen banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Karena apa pun yang telah diceritakan Helen tampaknya bukan hal yang bagus. Apa lagi setelah dia dan aku putus.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang yang suka berprasangka, kok," katanya lagi, seolah membaca pikiranku.

"Oh ya?" Jatin mengangkat alis. "Bukankah kau selalu curiga padaku? Kau tidak mengijinkanku ikut klub Gobstones Hogwarts karena Anjali Kapoor ikut klub itu, kan?"

"Diam, Jatin!" kata Malaika, lalu memandangku. "Kau ingin bicara denganku?"

"Sebenarnya iya..." jawabku langsung. "Begini, ini tentang Selina Fluge..."

"Selina?" Malaika tampak heran. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Apakah dia pergi ke pesta Halloween akhir Oktober lalu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," kata Malaika tanpa berpikir. "Aku yakin sekali dia tidak pergi ke pesta itu... Dia sedang mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi di ruang rekreasi saat kami turun ke Aula Depan, dan dia sudah tidur saat kami kembali. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin mengikuti pesta itu."

"Mengapa tidak mungkin?" tanya James.

Malaika tertawa pelan sambil memandang James.

"Dia takut pada hal-hal yang mengerikan. Hantu, setan, alam gaib dan sebagainya, berada pada urutan pertama dari hal-hal yang ditakutinya," katanya.

"Oh, begitu ya," James tampak kecewa.

"Mengapa kalian ingin tahu tentang Selina?" tanya Malaika, tampaknya tidak benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kalian terlihat sangat misterius... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jatin, memandang James yang muram.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata James, lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja kami.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jatin, memandang punggung James, lalu memandang Fred dan aku.

"Ada sebuah masalah yang rumit," kataku menghindar, lalu berdiri. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Malaika... _Bye, _Jatin!"

Fred dan aku segera menyusul James, sementara Jatin dan Malaika kembali pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Jadi, siapa si Persephone?" tanya James tidak pada siapa-siapa, saat kami sudah duduk di dekatnya.

"Bisa siapa saja," kata Fred, memandang berkeliling perpustakaan.

"Ya, bisa siapa saja..." kata James, mengeluarkan kalung berliontin hati itu, memandangnya beberapa saat, lalu menyimpannya lagi di balik jubah.

"Kau tidak akan memelototi kalung itu lagi, kan?" tanyaku, memandang tempat di mana kalung itu hilang.

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya," kata James. "Gadis itu bukan Selina. Buat apa aku memikirkannya?"

"Yeah, sekarang kau bisa kembali pada kebiasaan lamamu memelototi Selina Fluge," kata Fred. "Omong-omong, mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bicara dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kata James dengan pikiran menerawang.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku. "Kurasa kalau kau berbicara dengannya, menyapanya atau tersenyum padanya, dia pasti akan terbiasa pada kehadiranmu dan tidak perlu takut lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," kata James. "Ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa kulakukan dan aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Yah, aku mengerti," kataku, dan Fred mengangguk.

Hal yang aku mengerti ini tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ini adalah sesuatu dalam diri pribadi kami masing-masing. Alasan James untuk tidak bicara pada Selina Fluge, sama seperti alasan Fred untuk tidak menulis pada Lyra Morris di Amerika. Juga sama seperti alasanku mengapa sampai sekarang aku tidak bicara pada Alice dan memintanya berteman lagi denganku. Mungkin menurutmu mudah saja, hanya perlu bicara atau dalam kasus Fred adalah menulis. Tetapi entah mengapa itu tidak bisa kami lakukan. Seperti ada sesuatu kekuatan aneh yang menahan kami untuk tetap diam. Yah, bisa saja gengsi kami yang terlalu tinggi untuk memulai pembicaraan; atau bisa jadi, kami memang pengecut.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 10 November 2012**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 8.00 am**

Pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi yang telah berlalu; aku bangun, berganti pakaian dan bersama Fred dan James turun ke ruang rekreasi. Setelah itu, bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lain kami akan turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini. Saat Fred, James dan aku hendak keluar pintu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, Florence yang turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari kamar anak-anak perempuan memanggilku dengan keras sambil berjalan mendekatiku, mengabaikan anak-anak lain yang memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya, menarikku menjauhi pintu lukisan menuju pojok ruangan. Fred dan James memandang kami dengan heran sesaat, lalu mengikuti kami ke pojok ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Alice tidak ada di tempat tidurnya," lapornya segera dengan nafas berat.

"Apa?" aku bertukar pandang dengan James dan Fred. Dan dari keheranan di wajah mereka, aku mengerti bahwa mereka, sama sepertiku, tidak begitu paham apa yang dikatakan Florence.

"_Alice tidak ada di tempat tidurnya_," ulang Florence tak sabar. "Aku bangun pagi ini, dan melihat bahwa tempat tidurnya kosong."

"Dia mungkin sudah turun ke Aula Besar," kata Fred, masuk akal.

"Benar," kataku.

"Tidak," kata Florence tegas. "Aku yakin dia sudah tidak ada di kamarnya sejak semalam karena tempat tidurnya dingin."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanyaku.

"Ayolah, aku teman sekamarnya. Dan walaupun kami sering berbeda pendapat, kami cuma berdua di kamar, jadi aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya."

"Kau yakin dia sudah tidak ada sejak semalam?" tanyaku cemas. Bayangan Alice berkeliaran dalam Hutan Terlarang yang gelap mencari mawar abadi muncul kepalaku. Tetapi aku segera mengusir bayangan itu karena itu tidak mungkin. Orang yang otaknya waras tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Ya," kata Florence yakin. "Aku bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan orang, tapi aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Luka di lengannya belum sepenuhnya sembuh... Dan menurutku kau harus segera bertanya pada Owen Cauldwell. Mungkin dia mengajak Alice ke suatu tempat dan mereka lupa waktu—"

Dan bayangan Alice dan Cauldwell tertidur sambil berpelukan di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff muncul di kepala. Hal itu membuatku, nadiku berdenyut dengan cepat dan kemarahan yang tak jelas memenuhi dadaku.

"Yah, mungkin saja," kata James, mengagetkanku. "Kita kan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si Cauldwell. Kelihatannya, dia brengsek juga. Kau harus segera mencari Alice, Lou!"

Aku memandang James dengan ragu sambil menenangkan diri. Tidak mungkin aku menganggu kencan Alice dan Cauldwell. Apa yang akan dipikirkan Alice kalau aku melakukan itu.

"Tidak..." kataku segera, menggeleng.

"Mengapa?" tanya Fred, James dan Florence bersamaan.

"Alice berhak bermalam dengan siapa pun yang disukainya," kataku segera.

Fred, James dan Florence memandangku selama beberapa saat.

"Aku mengerti," kata James, mengangguk.

"Tetapi Alice tidak mungkin tidur bersama Owen Cauldwell. Maksudku, baru beberapa hari ini mereka berkencan. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Oh, ayolah, Florence, kita tidak usah mencemaskannya. Dia dan Cauldwell mungkin sedang bersenang-senang sekarang," kataku tak sabar, lalu memberi isyarat pada James dan Fred untuk mengikutiku.

Kami berjalan keluar pintu lukisan, meninggalkan Florence yang tampak tidak puas.

"Cauldwell kelihatannya tidak membuang-buang waktu," kata Fred.

"Alice agak berbeda dari beberapa tahun lalu. Dia lebih menarik dan cantik. Cauldwell mungkin tidak ingin ada orang lain yang merebut Alice darinya," kata James, melirikku.

"Bisakah kita berhenti berbicara tentang Alice dan Cauldwell?" kataku jengkel. "Aku lapar..."

Aku berjalan mendahului mereka, dan sadar sekali bahwa mereka sedang melemparkan padangan penuh arti di balik punggungku. Mereka menjajari langkahku beberapa detik kemudian, tapi tidak berkata-kata. Kami menuruni tangga pualam dan tiba di Aula Depan bersamaan dengan beberapa anak-anak Hufflepuff yang juga sedang menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk sadar bahwa salah satu dari anak-anak Ravenclaw itu adalah Cauldwell. Dia sedang berjalan riang sambil tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya, dan Alice tidak ada bersamanya. Aku terperangah selama beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba tersadar dan segera memanggilnya.

"Cauldwell," teriakku segera, menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus. James dan Fred tertinggal di belakangku.

Cauldwell, yang berhenti di bawah tangga pualam bersama tiga orang temannya, memandangku dengan menaikkan alis.

"Apa, Weasley?" dia bertanya Cauldwell saat aku sudah ada di depannya.

"Mana Alice?" tanyaku.

"Alice?" ulang Cauldwell bingung, tapi cuma sesaat. "Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, dia seasrama denganmu, kan?"

"Jadi, kau tidak bersama-sama dengannya semalam?" tanyaku.

"Walaupun Alice ada bersamaku semalam, aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu, Weasley, karena itu bukan urusanmu."

"Segala sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Alice adalah urusanku."

"Oh ya?" Cauldwell memberikan seringai menyebalkan. "Asal tahu saja, Alice sudah tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi. Kau mau tahu apa yang dikatakan Alice tentang dirimu?"

"Apa?" tanyaku was-was.

"Dia bilang kau manja, suka sekali merajuk, dan berpikiran sempit seperti anak-anak," Cauldwell melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan kasar, seakan mengharapkanku untuk meledak marah.

Tetapi aku tidak akan memberikannya kesenangan itu dengan mudah.

"Apa pun yang dikatakan Alice tentangku bukan urusanmu," balasku.

"Memang bukan urusanku," kata Cauldwell mengangguk. "Tetapi aku ingin kau ingat bahwa tidak ada cewek yang suka pada cowok manja yang suka merajuk."

Habis berkata begitu dia memberi isyarat pada ketiga temannya dan mereka berjalan menuju Aula Besar meninggalkanku berdiri di kaki tangga dengan keinginan besar untuk memantrainya menjadi cacing Flobber..

"Kau memang suka merajuk, tapi kau bukan cowok manja," kata Fred, dan melemparkan cengiran nakal pada James.

James tertawa.

"Meskipun manja, cewek-cewek menyukaimu, kok... Kau tampan dan menarik," kata James.

"Yah, buktinya kau punya lebih banyak pacar daripada Cauldwell," kata Fred.

"Dan kau harus bersyukur, Lou. Pikiran negatifmu tentang Alice yang tidur bersama Cauldwell sama sekali tidak terbukti."

"Oh, diamlah!" kataku jengkel, meskipun dalam hati merasa lega karena Alice tidak bersama Cauldwell. Tetapi Kelegaan itu cuma sebentar karena aku belum tahu Alice di mana. "Menurut kalian di mana Alice?"

Sementara aku bertanya begitu, bayangan Alice yang berjalan-jalan dalam gelap di Hutan Terlarang mencari mawar abadi kembali muncul kepalaku.

"Entahlah," kata James.

"Kurasa aku tahu di mana dia," kataku segera. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Aku melangkah cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya James, di belakangku.

Sambil berbalik aku berseru, "Nanti akan kuceritakan!"

Aku melambai dan segera keluar melewati pintu depan menuju halaman Hogwarts yang rumputnya tampak kering dan berwarna cokelat. Dengan berlari kecil, aku menuju Hutan Terlarang dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa halangan. Tidak ada Hagrid yang selalu mengawasi anak-anak yang berkeliaran di dekat Hutan Terlarang. Tampaknya dia sudah berjalan ke kastil untuk sarapan.

Keadaan di dalam Hutan terasa aneh. Meskipun rerumputan di halaman Hogwarts tampak kering dan cokelat. Di hutan ini, masih ada beberapa pohon masih tampak hijau seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh musim dingin yang akan segera datang. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan magis penghuni hutan ini. Dan meskipun di luar matahari bersinar cerah, di dalam hutan, hanya sedikit saja cahaya yang bisa menembus atap daun-daunan di atas. Jadi suasananya setengah gelap, tampak menyeramkan.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri pohon-pohon raksasa, aku mencela diriku sendiri. Hutan ini sudah sering aku datangi bersama Fred dan James. Jadi, aku tidak perlu merasa gugup karenanya. Namun, sebenarnya aku wajib merasa gugup, karena aku tidak tahu arah yang harus kutempuh untuk menemukan Alice. Bisa-bisa aku malah tersesaat. Karena kelihatannya, keseluruhan hutan ini sama saja dari bentuk pohon sampai humus di bawah kakiku. Dan aku berpikir, selama aku tidak meninggalkan jalam setapak ini, aku tidak akan tersesaat.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, aku berhenti, lalu memandang berkeliling dengan waspada. Aku yakin aku telah jauh berjalan, karena bagian hutan ini terasa lain. Fred, James dan aku belum pernah masuk sampai jauh ke dalam hutan. Kunjungan kami hanya sebatas pada goa para Acromantula yang pernah dijadikan markas oleh Voldemort dan para Pelahap Mautnya tahun 1998. Goa itu sekarang kosong karena para Acromantula mungkin sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang nyaman.

Sekelilingku tampak lengang dan sepi. Langit yang mengintip di atas dedaunan tampak biru indah. Desahan semilir angin musim dingin yang lewat di antara dedaunan, membuatku merasa seperti ada sosok tak tampak yang sedang mengawasiku sambil berbisik.

"Aku tidak boleh berdiri seperti patung di sini," kataku pada diri sendiri.

Namun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Karena kalau aku terus masuk ke dalam hutan, kemungkinan untuk tersesat itu ada. Tetapi, aku harus menemukan Alice. Aku tidak bisa kembali tanpa Alice. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah benda keunguan yang melambai ditiup angin semilir di antara semak-semak. Aku yakin benda itu tidak ada sebelumnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera mendekati benda itu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah pita rambut berwarna ungu muda. Kelihatan jelas bahwa pita itu sengaja diikat di semak-semak sebagai tanda. Aku melepaskan pita itu dan melihat inisial AL pada ujung pita.

_AL... Bisa saja berarti Alice Longbottom_!

Dan aku yakin pita ini adalah kepunyaan Alice dan dialah yang mengikatnya di semak-semak agar tidak tersesat dalam hutan. Aku mengikat pita itu kembali di semak-semak dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalur kecil di dekat semak-semak itu. Jalur itu menuju Timur Laut. Aku berjalan cepat, menyibakkan semak-semak dan memperhatikan tanda-tanda yang telah dibuat Alice sebagai menunjuk jalan. Memang ada beberapa pita ungu setiap beberapa meter.

"_Alice_!" panggilku, setelah melewati lima pita ungu.

Aku memanggil namanya beberapa kali lagi, sambil tetap waspada pada semak-semak berduri yang kulewati. Namun, tidak terdengar jawaban apa pun kecuali keheningan dan sayup-sayup suara kicauan burung entah dari mana. Dalam hati, aku berharap bahwa suara itu benar-benar murni suara burung, bukan suara binatang menyeramkan yang dipelihara Hagrid di hutan ini.

"_Tolong_!"

Suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan yang sayup-sayup terbawa angin dari jauh. Aku berhenti berjalan dan mencoba mendengarkan suara itu lagi. Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa suara itu hanya khayalanku saja, saat suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Tolong aku_!"

"ALICE!" teriakku.

"_Louis! Kaukah itu_?"

"ALICE!" teriakku, segera memandang berkeliling mencari sumber suara.

"Aku di sini. _Tolong aku_!"

Aku berlari menuju sumber suara. Dan di tempat terbuka yang bebas semak-semak, ada sebuah lubang yang berdiameter kira-kira enam meter dengan kedalaman sekitar tiga meter. Suara Alice berasal dari dasar lubang. Aku memandang ke dalam lubang, dan melihatnya sedang meringkuk lemah di dasar lubang, tampaknya tidak bisa bergerak. Kelegaan besar memenuhi dadaku. Aku sudah berhasil menemukannya. Selain wajah dan rambutnya yang berantakan, jeans juga sweaternya yang penuh tanah, dan kakinya yang tampaknya keseleo, dia kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana, Nona?" tanyaku, menggodanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan memikirkan cara untuk mengeluarkanku dari lubang sialan ini?" tanya Alice, terdengar jengkel, lalu meringis saat akan mengerakkan kakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Kakiku luka terkena duri mawar. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tongkat sihirku hilang," jawabnya lemah.

"Tongkat sihir hilang?" ulangku heran. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana tongkat sihir bisa hilang? Yeah, tampaknya hal-hal aneh memang selalu terjadi pada Alice. "Bagaimana tongkat sihirmu bisa hilang?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau mengeluarkanku dari sini."

"Oke, aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu," kataku, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, lalu mengacungkannya ke dasar lubang sambil memikirkan _wingardium laviosa_.

Alice terangkat ke udara, melayang ke luar dari lubang dan mendarat di depanku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, memandangnya dengan tajam.

Dia membuang pandangan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku jengkel karena merasa bahwa penampilan bukanlah yang utama sekarang ini.

"Aku sedang merapikan rambutku."

"Siapa yang peduli kalau rambutmu yang berantakan dan wajahmu penuh tanah," kataku, memandang noda hitam di pipi kirinya. "Di sini cuma ada aku, dan aku tidak akan mengkritik penampilanmu."

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa cewek harus terlihat menarik di setiap kesempatan, karena dia tidak tahu kapan dia bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya."

"Hah?"

Kami berpandangan selama beberapa saat.

"Oh," katanya tiba-tiba, menurunkan tangan dari rambutnya dan memusatkan perhatian pada pipa kiri jeansnya yang robek, memanjang dari lutut sampai ke mata kakinya.

Aku juga memandang robekan itu dan melihat bekas-bekas darah kering di sekitar permukaan jeans yang robek.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku segera menarik pipa kiri jeans itu sehingga robek seluruhnya dari lutut sampai ke kaki.

Pemandangan yang terpampang di depanku sungguh mengerikan. Memang luka itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah, tapi kulit kakinya terbuka, menampilkan daging memerah, yang terlihat seperti belahan kulit tomat.

"Apakah kau akan selalu merobek pakaianku tanpa permisi?" dia bertanya, terdengar jengkel.

Aku mengangkat muka, memandangnya.

"Aku lebih mencemaskan lukamu," kataku. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat luka ini?"

"Duri mawar abadi," katanya.

Aku mendecakkan lidah dengan tidak sabar.

"Ada satu yang tumbuh di dekat lubang ini," katanya cepat, mengabaikanku dan memandang berkeliling.

Aku ikut memandang berkeliling dan tidak melihat apa pun yang mirip dengan mawar di dekat tempat kami duduk. Kelihatannya Alice cuma mengada-ada.

"Aku tidak sedang mengada-ada," katanya, setelah entah bagaimana berhasil membaca ekspresi wajahku. "Mawar itu tadi ada di dekat sini... Dan saat aku hendak memetiknya sambil menghindari duri yang ada di dekatku. Duri lain segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menyabet kakiku. Lalu, tiba-tiba tanah di bawah kakiku terbuka dan aku jatuh ke dalam lubang itu... Menurutku, ini adalah lubang perangkap yang dibuat seseorang agar tidak ada yang mengambil mawar abadi itu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menyihir perban di udara dan membalut luka di kakinya dengan lembut. Alice meringis beberapa kali, tapi hanya itu. Dia tidak mengeluh atau pun menjerit kesakitan. Padahal aku yakin luka ini pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Kurasa untuk seorang cewek, kau cukup punya nyali," kataku memuji keberaniannya.

"Apakah pujian seperti itu yang bisa kudapatkan darimu?" tanya Alice kaku. "Aku tidak akan meraung kesakitan hanya karena luka ini."

Aku mengabaikannya dan terus membalut lukanya.

"Kurasa cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan," kataku, memandang luka yang telah tertutup sempurna dengan perban. "Ada beberapa mantra pengobatan yang mungkin bisa menutup lukamu, tapi aku tidak akan menggunakannya. Kurasa Madam Pomfrey—"

"Tidak," katanya, menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke Madam Pomfrey. Lagipula, luka ini tidak akan berhasil dengan mantra pengobatan atau pun esens _Dittany_. Aku sudah mencobanya... Harapanku satu-satunya adalah obat herbal."

"Kau tidak membawanya bersamamu," tanyaku, memperhatikannya; dia tampaknya tidak membawa apa-apa selain dirinya.

"Aku membawanya, tapi obat itu hilang bersama tongkat sihirku saat aku terjatuh dalam lubang ini," katanya sedih, memandang lubang kosong di dekat kami.

"Kita bisa mencoba untuk menemukannya," aku mengacungkan tongkat sihir di udara kosong dan berkata, "_Accio tongkat sihir_! _Accio obat herbal_!"

Alice yang semula memandangku penuh harap kembali sedih karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada tongkat sihir atau botol berisi obat herbal yang melayang ke arahku. Aku mencoba beberapa kali lagi, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak akan berhasil," katanya.

Aku menyimpan tongkat sihirku di balik jubah dan memandang kakinya yang terbalut perban.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," katanya, memandang kakinya dengan sedih.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, aku segera berbalik memberikan punggungku padanya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku?" kataku.

"Tidak mau," katanya, menolak. "Aku berat."

"Ayolah, mengapa kita mempermasalahkan berat badan?" kataku tak sabar. "Atau kau ingin tinggal di sini?" aku berbalik memandangnya, "Kalau kau ingin tinggal di sini, aku bisa kembali ke kastil sekarang, melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Profesor Longbottom dan—"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya... Siapa tahu aku juga akan langsung mengatakan pada McGonagall ada siswi yang masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang."

Dia mendelik, aku balas mendelik dan kami saling mendelik, menguji kekuatan masing-masing selama beberapa saat sampai dia mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Oke," katanya. "Tetapi aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab kalau tulang punggungmu patah gara-gara aku."

"Kita akan tahu kalau kita sudah mencobanya. Ayo!" kataku, membelakanginya lagi merasakan beban yang ringan dan lembut di punggungku.

"Kelihatannya aku telah menyusahkanmu," katanya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leherku saat aku berdiri.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanyaku khawatir saat meletakkan tangan di belakang lututnya. Kelihatannya gerakan itu bisa membuatnya kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Bagaimana? Apakah aku berat?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Pakaianmu mungkin lebih berat dari tubuhmu."

Dia mendengus tidak percaya, aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan perlahan, menyusuri jalan yang kutempuh sebelumnya dengan berpatokan pada pita ungu yang terikat di semak-semak.

"Pita ungumu ini sangat membantu," kataku.

"Pita ungu-ku?" ulangnya heran.

"Pita ungu..." kataku. "Pita ungu yang terikat di semak-semak dengan inisialmu tersulam di ujung pita."

"Aku tidak memiliki pita ungu," katanya, semakin heran.

"Apa?" tanyaku lebih heran. "Lalu siapa yang mengikat pita ungu di semak-semak dan membawaku ke tempatmu?"

"Mana aku tahu," katanya. "Lagipula aku tidak melihat pita ungu..."

Dengan heran aku memandang berkeliling. Dan memang tidak ada pita ungu, meskipun aku yakin sedetik yang lalu ada pita ungu di semak-semak di depanku. Kurasa aku memang sedang mengalami halusinasi. Tetapi halusinasi yang berguna, tentunya.

"Louis," panggil Alice dengan nada aneh, setelah beberapa saat, ketika kami berjalan melewati jalan setapak untuk ke luar hutan.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Omong kosong, pasti ada sesuatu. Ayo, bicaralah!"

"Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu."

Heran, aku berusaha berpaling ke belakang untuk memandangnya, tapi dia segera memeluk leherku dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggungku.

"Apa-apan sih?" tanyaku semakin heran.

"Tidak. Hei, lihat ke depan!" perintahnya.

Dan aku menyingkir pada saat yang tepat, sehingga tidak terhantam cabang kayu yang menghalangi jalan.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Florence bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak ada di tempat tidurmu sejak semalam. Dia mencemaskanmu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku mengira kau tidur bersama Cauldwell di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff."

"Apa?" dia terdengar benar-benar terkejut dan marah.

"Kalau melihat bagaimana kau dan Cauldwell beberapa hari terakhir ini, wajar kalau aku berpikir begitu."

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam belakang kepalaku bersamaan dengan bunyi _tuk _keras. Rupanya Alice baru saja mengetok kepalaku dengan buku-buku jarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, melepaskan satu tanganku dari balik lututnya dan mengusap belakang kepalaku.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu tentang aku?"

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kupikirkan? Kalau seorang gadis menghilang biasanya ada hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda. Dan karena kau yang menghilang, pasti ada hubungannya Cauldwell. Jadi aku berpikir demikian. Lagipula semua orang pasti akan berpikir seperti itu."

"Tetapi tidak dalam kasusku. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku sedang mencari mawar abadi."

"Itu pikiran pertama yang ada di kepalaku," kataku jujur. "Tetapi—"

"Kau berubah pikiran karena Florence mengisyaratkan aku sedang bersama Cauldwell?"

"Tidak," kataku segera. "Dia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang Cauldwell... Sesungguhnya, dia menyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan Cauldwell."

Alice tidak bicara, tetapi saat dia bicara beberapa detik kemudian suaranya terdengar aneh.

"Kami selalu berbeda pendapat," katanya.

"Yeah, cewek-cewek memang seperti itu," kataku sok tahu.

"Mungkin," katanya.

"Kau harus membeli tongkat sihir baru," kataku, saat kami tiba di pinggir hutan.

"Yeah, kau benar," katanya dengan suara yang mengandung kecemasan. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin ayahku tahu tentang hal ini."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Tetapi, aku yakin dia mungkin akan tahu tentang itu kalau kau tidak muncul di setiap kelas hari ini. Kelihatannya, kakimu tidak akan mampu untuk menopang tubuhmu."

"Memang," katanya. "Tapi tentu saja, aku bisa memberikan beberapa alasan yang logis, asalkan kau tidak membocorkan pada ayahku tentang mawar abadi itu."

"Rahasiamu aman bersamaku," kataku.

Dia mendesah lega, tapi tidak berkomentar lagi. Dan aku juga tidak mengharapkannya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan ikut pintu depan!" kata Alice cemas, saat kami melewati halaman Hogwarts yang sepi. Rupanya anak-anak masih ada di Aula Besar. "Belok ke arah rumah kaca!"

Aku mengerti dia tidak ingin menciptakan kehebohan dalam kastil.

"Apakah kau tahu jalan rahasia untuk masuk ke kastil melalui rumah kaca?" tanyaku, saat aku berjalan agak cepat menuju rumah kaca.

"Tidak," katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menerbangkanku ke jendela kamar anak-anak perempuan," katanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku, agak kesal. "Aku memang ingin sekali membawamu terbang mengelilingi jagat raya. Tetapi sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan sayap setiap kali aku ingin terbang."

"Louis..." katanya jengkel. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menumbuhkan sayap. Kita kan bisa terbang pakai sapu. Kau punya sapu, kan?"

"Oh..." kataku mengerti, sementara di punggungku Alice mendecak jengkel.

Setelah tiba di belakang rumah kaca satu, aku meletakkanya di lantai dan dia bersandar dinding rumah kaca sambil memejamkan mata. Sambil berjongkok di dekatnya, aku memandang wajahnya yang pucat dan lelah. Ada bekas tanah hitam di pipi kirinya dan rambutnya penuh humus. Penampilannya seperti saat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, entah mengapa, saat ini terasa berbeda. Dia tampak manis dan aku ingin sekali menciumnya. Hah, lupakan! Kurasa hormon remajaku yang bergejolak membuat pikiranku ke mana-mana dan tak bisa dikontrol.

Sebenarnya, saat di hutan tadi aku bisa saja menyulap tandu dari udara dan meletakkannya di atas tandu, lalu menggerakkannya dengan mantra melayang. Namun, aku ingin mengangkatnya dengan tanganku dan tubuhku. Kurasa dorongan itu bisa digolongkan sebagai hormon remaja, kan? Ataukah ada alasan lain? Tentu saja tidak. Alasan apa lagi yang kupunya?

"Louis, jangan bengong saja?" Alice sudah membuka matanya, dan sekarang sedang memandangku dengan sebal. "Bukankah kau harus memanggil sapu?"

"Ya," kataku, menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir keinginan aneh di kepalaku, kemudian mengacungkankan tongkat sihirku sambil memikirkan sapuku yang terletak di lemari sapu menara Gryffindor.

Dia dan aku menunggu beberapa detik sampai sebuah sapu keluar dari jendela menara Gryffindor di sebelah Utara. Sapu itu melayang rendah di sebelahku.

"Ayo," kataku, membantu Alice duduk dengan nyaman di atas sapu dan setelah itu aku segera duduk depannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah memeluk pinggangku dengan erat dan kami melayang naik menuju jendela kamar anak-anak perempuan.

"Aku ingin sekali terbang seperti ini di atas danau," katanya.

"Aku bisa membawamu terbang di atas danau musim semi nanti. Saat itu sangat indah karena halaman Hogwarts di penuhi bunga-bunga dan danaunya juga terlihat sangat biru dan jernih."

"Kau mau membawaku terbang?" dia bertanya terdengar heran.

"Tentu saja, itu kalau tidak ada yang cemburu."

"Tidak... Owen tidak akan cemburu. Dia selalu mengijinkan aku melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan."

"Oh ya?"

Mendengarkannya berbicara tentang Cauldwell dengan nada lembut seperti itu membuat moodku yang tadi baik, langsung berubah buruk.

"Dia baik, tahu," katanya, menangkap nada suaraku yang berubah kesal.

"Menurutku dia adalah cowok brengsek... Dia bahkan tidak peduli padamu. Dia tidak berusaha untuk mencarimu."

"Mungkin dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Penting apanya? Dia tidak—"

"Jendela terakhir," selanya, saat aku akan mengkritik Cauldwell. "Sedikit lagi!"

Jendela yang kami tuju adalah jendela lebar yang terbuat dari kaca, yang bisa digeser membuka, sehingga seseorang bisa masuk atau keluar melalui jendela itu tanpa kesulitan.

"Bantu aku turun!" katanya.

Aku membiarkan sapu melayang di depan jendela, mengatur posisi dudukku, sehingga menghadap jendela, lalu meletakkan tanganku di bawah ketiaknya.

"Aku akan mengangkatmu pada hitungan ketiga," kataku. "Tetapi kau harus langsung berpegang pada tepi jendela agar kita berdua tidak jatuh!"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku mulai menghitung dan mengangkatnya pada hitungan ketiga. Dia meringis saat aku mendudukkannya di jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Tampaknya kakinya yang luka tersenggong dinding di bawah jendela.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," katanya, memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas berat.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membersihkan tanah di pipinya. Dia membuka mata dan memandangku dengan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tanganku.

"Ada tanah di pipimu," kataku, menunjukkan bekas tanah di tanganku.

"Oh, terima kasih," katanya, mengusap pipinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada lukamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku masih punya sedikit obat herbal," jawabnya. "Besok aku mungkin sudah bisa berjalan lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan tongkat sihirmu?"

"Aku terpaksa harus segera menulis pada Ollivander, dan memintanya mengirim tongkat sihir baru untukku sebelum ayahku tahu aku kehilangan tongkat sihir."

"Aku akan mengirim Nergal padamu setelah makan siang" kataku. Nergal adalah burung hantu berwarna gelap seperti malam, milikku.

"Terima kasih, Louis," kataku tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang indah di kedua pipinya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum padaku, setelah pesta Halloween yang menyebalkan itu. Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan bantuanku? Mengangkatmu ke tempat tidur?"

"Tidak..." katanya segera. "Kau tidak boleh masuk ke kamar anak-anak perempuan."

"Kupikir mantra itu cuma ada di tangga yang menuju ke kamar anak-anak perempuan," kataku.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya lagi. "Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya, karena siapa tahu ada mantra Caterwauling di kamar ini."

"Tapi—"

"Louis, aku bisa melakukannya sendri. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Pergilah!"

Aku tidak bergerak, dia juga tidak bergerak. Kami berpandangan selama beberapa saat sampai terdengar bunyi bel dari dalam kastil, tanda pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini akan segera dimulai.

"_Bye, _Louis," katanya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu menggerakkan sapuku untuk kembali ke tanah. Dan setelah mengirimkan sapuku kembali ke menara Gryffindor, aku segera darat kembali di tanah dan mengirim sapuku ke menara Gryffindor, lalu berjalan memasuki kastil untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama, yaitu Transfigurasi.

Patil sudah ada di kelas saat aku tiba.

"Terlambat dua menit, Weasley," kata Patil tajam, memberimu pandangan mencela.

"Maaf, Profesor," kataku, lalu segera berjalan cepat untuk duduk di sebelah James.

Dan, sementara Patil menyuruh kami untuk mentransfigurasi pasangan kami menjadi binatang, aku menceritakan pada James apa yang telah terjadi sambil berbisik.

"Kedengarannya romantis," kata James setelah aku selesai bercerita. "Apakah kau sudah sadar bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Jatuh cinta, apanya?" kataku sebal, mengayunkan tongkat sihirku berusaha untuk mengubahnya menjadi kelinci, tapi tidak berhasil. "Aku mencemaskannya. Lukanya tampak benar-benar parah."

"Katamu obat herbal bisa membantu menyembuhkan lukanya," kata James, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya padaku untuk mengubahku menjadi panda, tapi tentu saja tidak berhasil.

"Tetapi aku cemas, James. Bagaimana kalau Alice keracunan?"

"Dari apa yang kauceritakan padaku, Alice sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gejala keracunan. Jadi, jangan cemas, dia baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah," kataku, sementara James cepat-cepat menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengubahku menjadi panda karena Patil—setelah meninggalkan meja James dan Jatin—sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sementara Patil sedang mempraktekkan cara ayunan tongkat sihir yang benar pada James, aku memandang ke luar jendela sambil memikirkan Alice. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Obsesinya yang berlebihan terhadap mawar abadi itu mungkin satu saat nanti bisa membunuhnya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin dia mati. Aku kadang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padaku kalau Alice benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 11 November 2012**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Saat sarapan**

Awan-awan putih yang berarak-arak menuju ke Selatan merupakan memandang di atas langit-langit Aula Besar pagi ini. Pemandangan ini indah, namun aku tidak menikmatinya karena sebuah perasaan aneh yang ada hubungannya dengan kecemasan telah bersarang di dadaku sejak semalam. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa cemas, karena semuanya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Mom baru saja menulis padaku bahwa keluarga baik-baik saja; Dad telah membeli sebuah motor Muggle, seperti motor Sirius Black di kandang ayam The Burrow; Mom, Aunt Audrey dan Aunt Angelina berencana menonton pertunjukan Danau Angsa di aula Royal Ballet School of London minggu depan; Victoire dan Teddy sedang berbicara tentang pernikahan dan Dom baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya meneliti kehidupan di kutub selatan untuk Scamander Research Laboratory bersama Terrius Krum. Grandma juga sudah menulis pada James, Fred dan aku bahwa semua orang baik-baik saja dan mengharapkan kehadiran kami di The Burrow Natal nanti. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan. Tetapi aku tetap saja merasa cemas.

Setelah merasa bahwa aku tidak mampu lagi menghabiskan telurku, aku segera mendorong piringku menjauh dan memandang berkeliling aula. Anak-anak lain tampak masih asyik dengan sarapan masing-masing. Fred menyantap sarapannya dengan setengah hati dan James tampak asyik memandang meja Ravenlaw, di mana Selina Fluge sedang menunduk memandang sarapannya. Di meja Slytherin, Lily tampak sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Hugo dengan penuh semangat. Sementara itu, meja guru tampak kosong. Beberapa kursi tidak terisi, termasuk kursi kepala sekolah. Hal ini membuat kecemasanku semakin bertambah. Aku yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Menurutmu McGonagall pergi ke mana?" tanyaku cemas pada Fred, yang sudah mendorong piringnya menjauh.

"Ayolah, Lou!" kata Fred. "Aku yakin semua orang baik-baik saja... Rose sudah menulis pada kita tiga hari yang lalu, kan? Lihat, Lily dan Hugo juga tampak baik-baik saja!" dia mengangguk pada Lily dan Hugo yang sekarang sedang tertawa-tawa di meja Slytherin.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tetap yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan situasi, kondisi dan suasana ini. Tentunya, semua orang pernah merasakan suatu perasaan tak menentu, yang menjadi awal dari suatu peristiwa menyedihkan atau menakutkan yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan firasat buruk.

"Bukan hanya McGonagall, tapi Neville, Patil, Macmillan dan Slughorn juga tidak ada," kata James, memandang meja guru. "Apakah menurutmu sedang terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kuharap tidak," kata Fred agak sok. "Aku tidak ingin tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts berubah menjadi bencana, seperti—yeah, danau tiba-tiba menjadi kering, atau kebakaran hutan, atau sesuatu yang seperti itu."

James tertawa.

"Yeah, tapi aku lebih suka kalau peristiwanya tidak seheboh itu," kata James. "Sebatas dalam Hogwarts saja. Misalnya, kita men-Transfigurasi Nott menjadi ubur-ubur dan memasukkannya dalam leher angsa Myrtle Merana."

Fred tertawa dan aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba seperti ada yang telah menghantamku dengan gada besi, aku sadar bahwa Alice tidak ada di sepanjang meja Gryffindor. Dia juga tidak ada di meja Hufflepuff. Yah, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang telah membuatku cemas sejak tadi. Alice.

Alice sudah tidak kelihatan sejak aku mengantarnya ke jendela anak-anak perempuan kemarin pagi. Semalam Florence mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Neville sudah tahu tentang kakinya yang luka dan sudah meminta Madam Pomfrey untuk merawatnya. Karena Alice menolak untuk menginap di rumah sakit, dia diijinkan untuk dirawat di kamar anak-anak perempuan. Dan lagi Florence mengatakan bahwa Alice menolak mengatakan apa yang menyebabkan kakinya luka.

"Neville tidak sampai marah, tapi dia memandangnya dengan tajam. Dan belum pernah aku melihat pandangan seperti itu di matanya," kata Florence, semalam.

Aku tahu Neville tidak akan memaksa Alice kalau memang Alice tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Namun, aku tahu bahwa mulai hari ini Neville pasti akan mengawasi Alice siang dan malam.

"Mengapa tampangku seperti itu?" tanya James, mengagetkanku dari lamunan tentang semalam.

"Alice... Mana Alice?" tanyaku panik, memandang James dan Fred bergantian.

"Mungkin ada di kamarnya," jawab Fred. "Kakinya masih sakit, kan?"

"Ya," kataku, tapi hal itu tidak membuat kecemasanku berkurang.

"Dan omong-omong tentang ketidakhadiran, Florence juga tidak ada," kata Fred.

"Yeah, Owen Cauldwell juga tidak kelihatan," kata James, memandang meja Hufflepuff.

Mereka benar. Tidak ada Florence dan Cauldwell di Aula Besar. Rasa cemas dalam batinku semakin bertambah.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Alice," kataku. "Aku—"

"Tenang, Lou. Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak," bantahku. "Dia mungkin tidak baik-baik saja... Aku—aku harus pergi mengeceknya."

"Tunggu!" kata James, saat aku sudah berdiri dan akan berjalan meninggalkan meja. "Kami ikut denganmu." Dia memandang Fred, yang balas mengangguk.

Dan bersama-sama kami berdiri, lalu meninggalkan Aula Besar. Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah menaiki tangga pualam hendak menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Namun, di koridor lantai tujuh kami bertemu dengan Florence yang muncul dari arah berlawanan.

"Louis," kata Florence, ketika tiba di depan kami. Dia tampak terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencarimu," katanya, setelah mengatur nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, setengah memaksa karena cemas.

"Profesor McGonagall mencarimu."

"Apa?"

"Alice hilang lagi... Dan dia tidak bersama Owen Cauldwell karena Owen Cauldwell ada di ruangan Profesor McGonagall. Aku baru saja dari sana setelah melaporkan hal ini pada Neville."

"_Menghilang_?" tanyaku heran. "Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan? Kakinya luka?"

"Itulah yang membuatku heran. Aku bangun dan dia sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Aku merasa aneh karena seperti katamu, kakinya luka. Aku mencarinya di kamar mandi, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Jadi, aku langsung melaporkannya pada Neville. Neville langsung melaporkannya pada McGonagall. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah menginterogasi Owen Cauldwell. Jadi, kau harus cepat ke sana, Louis, karena kelihatannya Cauldwell menuduhmu telah menyembunyikan Alice."

"Apa?" aku memandang Florence dengan heran. "Bagaimana dia bisa menuduhku menyembunyikan Alice?"

"Mana aku tahu. Pergilah ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang. Oh ya, kata kuncinya Albus Dumbledore."

"Baiklah," kataku, mengangguk pada James dan Fred, lalu berjalan menuju menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci di depan gargoyle penjaga, aku menaiki tangga berputar menuju pintu masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Suara-suara keras terdengar dari dalam saat aku tiba di depan pintu.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa-apa_!"

Itu adalah suara Cauldwell terdengar cemas dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Tenang," terdengar suara McGonagall menenangkan. "Kami tidak sedang menuduhmu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Terdengar suara dalam Neville, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. Aku segera mengetuk pintu dan orang-orang di dalam langsung berhenti bicara.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara McGonagall.

Owen Cauldwell langsung menyemburku dengan sengit, saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah di mana beberapa sedang berdiri. Mereka adalah Neville, Patil, Slughorn, Macmillan dan McGonagall.

"_Ini dia_..." kata Cauldwell yang sedang berdiri di dekat Nevill, menunjukku dengan tudingan tajam "_Semua ini gara-gara dia_!"

"Tenang, Mr Cauldwell," kata Neville sabar. "Masuklah, Mr Weasley!"

Dia memberi isyarat anggukkan kepala padaku, yang tadi sempat tertahan di depan pintu.

"_Kau_—" Cauldwell menudingku lagi. "_Kau yang membuatnya menghilang_!"

"Kurasa kau salah menuduh orang Cauldwell," kataku jengkel. "Dengar, aku tidak menyembunyikan Alice dan aku juga tidak membuatnya menghilang."

Wajah Cauldwell berwarna merah keunguang seperti bit yang sudah membusuk.

"Tetapi dia mencari mawar abadi itu untuk memberikannya padamu," katanya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang dibicarakan Alice saat bersamaku?"

Aku ingin menjawab tidak tahu, tapi Cauldwell tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara, dia melanjutkan dengan ganas.

"Dia hanya membicarakanmu: _Louis begini_... _Louis begitu_... _Apakah menurutmu aku akan berhasil menemukan mawar abadi itu untuk Louis_..."

"Tetapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya, Alice, bukan?" kataku. "Dan wajar saja, kalau Alice berbicara tentang aku. Aku adalah sahabatnya.

"Oh ya? Kauberpikir begitu, ya?" Cauldwell mulai, tapi McGonagall, yang tadi hanya diam untuk mendengarkan kami, segera berkata dengan keras.

"Karena kita semua sudah berkumpul di sini, kita akan mulai membahas masalah ini," kata McGonagall. "Mr Weasley, kami melibatkan dirimu karena kau adalah sahabat Miss Longbottom. Dan kau juga sudah mendengar kata-kata Mr Cauldwell bahwa kaulah yang membuat Miss Longbottom menghilang."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Anda tidak boleh mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Cauldwell," kataku segera, mendelik pada Cauldwell.

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa_?" Cauldwell menudingku lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak—"

"Diam!" gertak McGonagall. "Bisakah kalian berhenti sebentar dan membiarkan aku sebagai Kepala Sekolah dan sebagai pemilik ruangan ini untuk berbicara?"

"Er, maaf! Silakan, Profesor!" kataku pelan, sedangkan di sebelah Neville, Cauldwell tampak malu.

"Mr Weasley, aku sama sekali tidak menuduhmu," kata McGonagall. "Aku hanya mengatakan alasan mengapa aku melibatkanmu dalam pembicaraan ini."

Aku mengangguk, tapi tetap diam.

"Baik," kata McGonagall setelah menarik nafas berat. "Pagi-pagi sekali Miss Florence Flume datang ke kamar Neville dan melaporkan tentang Miss Longbottom yang tidak ada di kamarnya. Padahal, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kemarin Miss Longbottom terluka dan dia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa bantuan. Mereka lalu melakukan pencarian di kamar anak-anak perempuan dan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Tetapi Miss Longbottom tetap tidak ditemukan."

Dia memandang kami, tapi tidak ada yang menyelanya.

"Dan sementara anak-anak yang lain sarapan, kami mengadakan pencarian di sekitar kastil, tapi kami tidak menemukan Miss Longbottom. Jadi kami menduga bahwa dia mungkin, atau seseorang mungkin telah membawanya keluar kastil menuju ke Hogsmead, atau ke tempat lain di luar Hogwarts. Namun, setelah Mr Cauldwell dipanggil, dia memberitahu kami tentang apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku tak bisa menahan diri, dan McGonagall memberikan pandangan menusuknya padaku karena menyelanya. "Maaf, Profesor!"

"Mr Cauldwell berkata bahwa Miss Longbottom telah masuk ke Hutan Terlarang untuk mencari tanaman yang diyakininya sebagai mawar abadi."

"Oh..." kataku, merasa bahwa ini bukan hal baru bagiku. Karena kemarin pagi aku telah menemukan Alice di Hutan Terlarang dan membawanya kembali ke kastil.

"Dan itu dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan dirimu lagi!" kata Cauldwell mengagetkanku.

"Mendapatkan diriku lagi?" ulangku, agak heran dengan memakaian kata-kata Cauldwell. Kalimat itu terdengar romantis, tapi untuk saat ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa terlibat dalam romantisme.

"Jadi," McGonagall menyela sebelum Cauldwell berbicara. "dugaan sementara kami, seperti yang telah diyakinkan oleh Mr Cauldwell, adalah bahwa Miss Longbottom telah pergi suatu tempat di dalam Hutan Terlarang untuk mencari mawar abadi.."

Sementara aku berusaha untuk tidak bicara lebih banyak tentang apa yang kuketahui, Cauldwell malah berkata dengan yakin.

"Dia memang sudah beberapa kali masuk ke Hutan Terlarang untuk mencari mawar abadi itu."

"Yah," kata Neville, akhirnya berbicara. "Alice memang sudah terobesesi pada mawar itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun, yang membuatku heran adalah bagaimana dia bisa ke sana sementara dia belum bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan?"

"Ya, itulah yang jadi misteri bagi kita," kata McGonagall.

"Kalau kita sudah tahu di mana mencarinya... kita bisa memulai pencarian segera, kan?" kataku lega. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini untuk mencari Alice di tempat aku menemukannya kemarin.

"Tidak mungkin kita masuk ke dalam hutan begitu saja, Mr Weasley," kata Patil.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku. "Aku telah beberapa kali masuk ke hutan itu dan—"

"Kelihatannya kau seperti semua pendahulumu, Mr Weasley, yang menganggap bahwa Hutan Terlarang adalah sebuah tempat di mana kita mendapatkan sebuah petualangan seru," kata Slughorn.

"Tetapi Hutan Terlarang tidak seperti itu," kata Macmillan. "Ya, aku setuju. Ada banyak makhluk dan tumbuhan berbahaya di tempat itu."

"Dan kalau Miss Longbottom masuk ke dalamnya akan susah bagi kita untuk mencarinya," kata Patil.

"Er, aku bukannya menganggap remeh Hutan Terlarang," kataku cepat. "Maksudku, ada Hagrid. Dia bisa membantu kita mencari Alice. Dan bukankah dia pernah menembus Hutan Terlarang dari pegunungan menuju Hogwarts pada perang Hogwarts tahun 1998? Lagipula, baru kemarin aku masuk ke sana dan menemukan Alice—"

"Dia memang pernah menembus Hutan Terlarang, tapi ada yang kau lupakan, Mr Weasley," kata Neville. "Saat itu dia bersama raksasa, saudara seibunya yang tingginya lima belas meter. Yah, tentu akan mudah saja bagi raksasa itu untuk menembus Hutan Terlarang bersama Hagrid di pundaknya. Lalu siapa yang kau temukan di Hutan Terlarang kemarin?"

"Er, yah—"

"Kau harus mengatakan semua pada kami, apa pun yang kau ketahui Mr Weasley karena informasi sekecil apa pun akan membantu kita menemukan Miss Longbottom," kata McGonagall.

"Sebenarnya—" kataku mulai, dan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin saat aku mencari dan menemukan Alice di Hutan Terlarang.

"Ya, ya," kata Neville, setelah aku selesai bercerita. "Tempat itu bisa menjadi tujuan awal kita. Kita bisa memulai pencariaan kita di sana."

"Kau harus menggambarkan tempat itu dengan jelas, Mr Weasley!" perintah McGonagall.

Aku menerangkan tempat itu, sesuai dengan apa yang kuingat.

"Mungkin Hagrid akan tahu tempat itu, dia kan lebih mengenal Hutan Terlarang daripada kita," kataku.

"Ya, Hagrid akan membantu kita. Tetapi aku juga akan menghubungi kantor Auror..." kata McGonagall.

"Aku juga akan membantu untuk mencari Alice," kataku.

"Tentu saja tidak, Mr Weasley," kata McGonagall. "Tidak ada siswa yang terlibat dalam percariaan ini. Semua akan kita serahkan pada Hagrid dan para Auror."

"Tetapi aku juga ingin membantu."

"Tidak," kata McGonagall tegas, lalu memandang Neville. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju kita meminta bantuan Auror. Tetapi, kita tidak boleh menghubungi mereka sekarang," kata Neville. "Kita tunggu apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bisa saja Alice kembali. Dan kalau 24 jam telah berlalu dan dia belum kembali juga, kita baru akan menghubungi para Auror."

"Ide bagus," kata Slughorn dan yang lain setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan menulis pada kantor Auror dalam waktu 24 jam," kata McGonagall memutuskan, mengangguk pada kami, lalu kembali ke belakang mejanya.

Neville memberi isyarat pada Cauldwell dan aku untuk keluar karena tampaknya kami tidak diperlukan lagi di sana. Cauldwell dan aku keluar diikuti oleh Neville, Patil, Macmillan dan Slughorn.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Weasley," kata Neville, memberi isyarat padaku untuk berhenti, sementara Patil, Macmillan dan Slughorn berjalan melewati kami sambil berbicara tentang rencana pelajaran masing-masing. "Silakan terus, Cauldwell!"

Cauldwell memberi pandangan tajam padaku dan anggukan pada Neville, lalu berjalan mengikuti Patil, Macmillan dan Slughorn yang sudah berbelok ke tikungan.

"Nah, Louis," kata Neville, menggunakan nama kecilku.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku segera.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kata Neville segera. "Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan kisah selengkapnya tentang apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Alice beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Er, aku—" aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

"Alice tampak sedih beberapa bulan terakhir ini," kata Neville. "Dan menurut apa yang kudengar dari pembicaraan anak-anak, dia berkencan dengan Owen Cauldwell."

"Begitulah," jawabku.

"Mengapa kau memutuskannya? Padahal aku yakin sekali bahwa dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Er—" aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tidak setiap hari seorang berbicara tentang anak gadisnya denganmu, kan?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Neville menghela nafas. "Dari awal memang aku tidak suka dia berkencan denganmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan menyakitinya."

"_Sir_, kurasa anda salah. Alice dan aku tidak pernah berkencan dan tidak akan berkencan untuk selamanya."

Neville memandangku dengan sangat terkejut.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini kalau bukan berkencan."

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan. Sungguh! Dia adalah sahabatku..."

Neville memandangku dengan tidak percaya, dan aku sudah akan berusaha untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Alice dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tetapi Neville segera berkata,

"Jadi, mawar abadi... Aku tidak menduga anak itu masih ingin melaksanakan niatnya."

"Anda percaya bahwa mawar abadi itu ada?"

"Tentu saja ada, tapi aku tidak menduga bahwa mawar itu jaraknya hanya sejauh Hutan Terlarang. Kalau dugaaan Alice benar."

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia memang telah melihat mawar itu dan sudah akan memetiknya, tapi tidak berhasil karena dia terkena duri mawar. Anda tahu, lukanya memanjang sepanjang lengannya dan menurut Cauldwell luka itu beracun."

Neville memandangku selama beberapa saat.

"Kurasa itu tidak benar. Tidak ada duri mawar yang beracun, kecuali seseorang telah membubuhkan racun pada duri itu."

"Menurut anda, ada seseorang yang membubuhkan racun pada duri mawar itu?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, itu hanya dugaanku. Tetapi aku tidak melihat gejala keracunan pada Alice."

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja," kataku, memandang tembok di belakang kepala Neville.

Aku sangat ingin berpikir seperti apa yang telah kukatakan tersebut, tapi perasaanku tetap tidak mengijinkanku untuk merasa tenang. Aku cemas dan kecemasanku ini disebabkan oleh hilangnya Alice. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membawanya kembali.

"Anda juga berpikir begitu, kan?" tanyaku memandang Neville lagi.

"Berpikir begitu? Oh, maksudmu dia baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin," kata Neville tampak cemas. "Ada banyak hal mengerikan di dalam Hutan Terlarang, selain hewan-hewan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan gaib-nya. Aku hanya berharap Alice bisa kembali waras dan segera meninggalkan hutan itu sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Kalau dia tidak kembali, apakah akan langsung diadakan pencarian?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku akan ikut dalam pencarian ini."

"Tidak," kata Neville. "Kau sudah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Minerva. Siswa tidak diijinkan ikut dalam pencarian... Sudahlah, dia akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kembalilah ke ruang rekreasimu."

"Baiklah," kataku, mengangguk, lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan Neville yang berjalan menuju ke arah berlawanan. Tampaknya dia kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku bertemu anak-anak Gryffindor lain saat menyusuri koridor yang menuju ke lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Dari potongan pembicaraan mereka, tentang PR dan Quidditch, aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa seorang murid Hogwarts telah menghilang. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa berita ini akan langsung menyebar beberapa 24 jam kemudian. Karena kalau Alice belum kembali, Hogwarts akan didatangi oleh para Auror. Dan McGonagall tidak bisa menyembunyikan alasan mengapa para Auror berkeliaran di dalam kompleks Hogwarts.

Aku melihat James dan Fred sedang duduk di kursi dekat perapian saat aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"Alice menghilang lagi," kataku, mengenyakkan diri di samping Fred.

"James dan aku memang sedang membicarakan hal itu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fred.

Aku menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor McGonagall. Sementara Fred dan James mendengarnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bagaimana dia bisa pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya? Apakah kakinya sudah sembuh?" tanya James bingung.

"Kakinya belum sembuh... McGonagall curiga bahwa ada seseorang yang telah membawanya ke luar kastil."

"Mungkin saja," kata Fred. "Tetapi siapa?"

James dan aku berpandangan, sama-sama tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Apakah kau akan pergi ke Hutan Terlarang mencari Alice?" tanya James, beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku tidak diijinkan ke mana-mana, Neville pasti akan mengawasiku hari ini. Tetapi aku sudah memberitahu mereka tempat aku menemukan Alice kemarin. Kuharap Hagrid segera menemukannya."

Meskipun aku mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi penuh harap, tapi suaraku menunjukkan keraguan. Karena aku tahu kalau memang ada seseorang yang telah membawa Alice pergi, aku tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Atau, kalau Alice telah membuat dirinya sendiri menghilang, aku tidak akan bisa menemukannya lagi untuk selamanya.

* * *

Seperti yang telah aku cemaskan sepanjang hari ini, Alice tidak kembali setelah matahari terbenam. Hagrid tidak menemukannya di tempat aku menemukannya kemarin. Juga tidak ada tanda-tanda akan diadakan pencarian pada malam itu. Namun keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan, para Auror memenuhi pinggir Hutan Terlarang. Mereka tidak mendekati kastil, tapi seseorang yang menurut James adalah pemimpin mereka berbicara dengan McGonagall di Aula Depan. James, Fred dan aku berusaha untuk berlambat-lambat setelah sarapan, tapi segera dihalau oleh Neville. Dengan cemberut, kami segera masuk ke kelas pertama kami hari ini, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, bersama Macmillan.

Para Auror datang dan pergi sepanjang tiga hari berikutnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan menemukan Alice. McGonagall tampak akan menyerah, tapi Neville tetap merasa bahwa kalau mereka terus berusaha, Alice akan segera ditemukan.

Sementara itu berita bahwa Alice menghilang telah tersebar di kastil. Beberapa anak, terutama anak-anak Gryffindor tampak bersimpati. Tetapi, anak-anak Slytherin menganggap bahwa Alice sedang mencari sensasi dengan cara menghilangkan diri. Menurut mereka, Alice sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan akan muncul setelah dia sudah cukup terkenal. Aku telah beberapa kali menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk Nott dan Harper menjadi agar-agar dua hari ini.

Anak-anak perempuan dari keempat asrama, tampak lebih bersemangat dan lebih ceria daripada biasanya. Mereka lebih memperhatikan penampilan; _make up _super-tebal, rambut dipenuhi pita-pita warna-warni, bando bunga-bunga dan segala aksesoris yang membuat menampilan mereka seperti rangkaian bunga berjalan. Mereka juga tersenyum sana-sini dan mengerjapkan mata dengan genit.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanyaku, saat melewati tiga anak perempuan Ravenclaw yang sedang berbisik-bisik di dekat tangga pualam. Salah satu dari mereka memakai bando bunga yang super-besar memenuhi seluruh rambutnya.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa auror yang datang dari markas adalah auror-auror muda yang tampan?" tanya James, memandangku setengah tak percaya.

"Oh..." kataku mengerti.

Tentu saja, para gadis ini sedang mencoba untuk menarik perhatian para auror muda yang masuk Hutan Terlarang dengan misi mencari Alice. Meskipun menurutku, para auror muda itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan anak-anak perempuan Hogwarts.

Aku melewatkan tiga hari ini dengan kecemasan yang kian meningkat. Bayangan Alice yang sedang terkapar di tanah berhumus dengan tubuh penuh luka-luka beracun, dan dengan nafas yang sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan paru-parunya, selalu muncul di kepala. Namun, aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Para siswa tidak diijinkan keluar kompleks Hogwarts, dan keamanan kastil telah ditingkatkan untuk mencegah anak-anak Hogwarts menyusup ke Hutan Terlarang seperti Alice.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 14 November 2022 **

**Lokasi: Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah makam malam**

Ruang rekreasi penuh oleh anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan PR atau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang. Mereka duduk berkelompok dan tampaknya terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kelompok lain. James, Fred dan aku duduk di kursi paling nyaman di depan perapian. Fred sedang menulis esainya, sedangkan James dan aku sedang memandang api yang menari riang menampilkan cahaya kebiruan. Aku belum menulis satu kata pun di perkamen yang sedang terbuka di depanku. Sementara James telah memutuskan untuk menulis cara-cara menghadapi Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan untuk Macmillan, menurut versinya sendiri. Entah versi yang bagaimana aku tidak akan menulisnya di sini karena menurutku sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ditulis dalam buku _Kekuatan Kegelapan: Pengantar Perlindungan Diri_.

"Aku yakin mereka akan segera menemukan Alice," kata Fred, memandangku sambil menggulung perkamen esainya.

"Yeah, mereka selalu berhasil. Mereka Auror," kata James, membela para Auror.

"Aku tidak yakin," kataku, memandang perapian. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau ingin kita mencarinya sendiri?" tanya James, memandangku, lalu memandang Fred dengan mata yang berkilat penuh petualangan, seperti yang biasa terjadi kalau dia dan Fred sedang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum.

"Tidak," kataku segera. "Kita tidak akan menambah keributan—"

"Louis, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa hari-hari ini begitu membosankan?" tanya Fred, memandang padaku, lalu mengedip pada James, yang menyengir lebar penuh semangat.

"Tidak... Jangan memikirkan hal itu," kataku tegas.

"Ayolah, Louis! Roxy, Al dan Rose sedang bersenang-senang di Irlandia."

"Yah, lagipula Alice telah menghilang. Apakah kau mau duduk santai di sini sementara Alice mungkin sedang menderita keracunan atau apa..." kata Fred, mengangkat bahu dengan gaya tak peduli.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kataku segera.

"Kau harus memastikannya, kan?" kata James.

Aku memandang mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Kalian mau melakukan apa?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah tahu apa yang akan sedang mereka pikirkan.

"Kita juga harus masuk Hutan Terlarang," kata James.

"Yeah, Hutan Terlarang, dan kehidupan tidak akan membosankan lagi," kata Fred, nyengir pada James.

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana Hutan Terlarang, kan?" tanyaku tak sabar. "Hutan itu luas, James, bukan jenis pohon-pohonan yang ditanam berjajar sehingga membentuk pepohonan. Hutan Terlarang itu _hutan_. Apakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan _hutan_, Louis," kata James. "Dan kalau kau sudah lupa, kita pernah beberapa kali masuk hutan tanpa cidera."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan memandang Fred yang tampak bersemangat.

"Ya," katanya. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

Keduanya memandangku dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Apa rencana kita?" tanyaku membuat Fred dan James yang tersenyum ceria.

James tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi, memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku dan Fred.

"Kita tidak mungkin langsung pergi ke sana tanpa melewati Root dan para Auror yang berjaga di pinggir Hutan Terlarang. Jadi, kita harus menggunakan Jubah Gaib," kata James.

Fred mengangguk, tapi aku menggeleng.

"Kita bertiga tidak akan muat dalam Jubah Gaib."

"Kita akan menentukan satu tempat tertentu. Aku akan mengantar Fred, setelah itu menjemputmu."

"Oke," kataku. "Tetapi kita harus mengatur segala sesuatu dengan baik karena ini mungkin akan sangat berbahaya."

"Kami tahu," kata Fred.

"Jadi, semua setuju?"

"Oke," kataku.

James memberikan senyum ceria dan Fred membalasnya, sementara aku merenung. Tampaknya kami akan terlibat dalam masalah besar.

* * *

**Review please!**

**RR :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 7 chapter 3; Fu, Yuina Noe-chan, Rise Star, Megu Takuma, Dandeliona96, lumostotalus, ochan malfoy, WatchFang, cla99, atacchan, rosejean, DarkBlueSong, mizu aleynn, guest, zean's malfoy, yanchan, Lily Luna Purple, YMFS, Driccha, SeiraAiren, Rin, Bluish3107, Kira, Tinaweasley, Mrsbubugig :D**

**Tentang genre Horor: Thanks atas ide, aku akan memikirkannya dan mencari cara untuk memasukkannya dalam KNG... Tentang Louis dan Quidditch: Dia bukan pemain Quidditch, tapi punya sapu terbang :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 7 chapter 4!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 7: SAHABAT YANG HILANG**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 15 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Hutan Terlarang**

**Waktu: 9.34 pm**

Malam ini langit begitu gelap. Tidak ada bulan, atau pun bintang yang bersinar di angkasa. Kegelapan itu sangat pekat, sampai aku bahkan tak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri. Kesunyian yang melanda sungguh mencekam, seperti saat kau berada di areal pemakaman. Suara hembusan angin, yang sesekali bertiup di celah dedaunan, seperti dikeraskan dua kali ukuran normal. Aku menggigil saat angin dingin itu lewat di dekatku, lalu merapatkan jaket kulit yang kukenakan. Fred dan James tetap berdiri kaku di sebelah kiri dan kananku.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah James dalam bisikan. "Nanti mereka melihat kita!"

Aku tidak mencoba untuk membantah. Sebenarnya aku sangat yakin, orang-orang yang sedang kami amati itu tidak akan melihat kami dalam kegelapan ini. Meskipun James dan Fred, yang tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun, merasa bahwa orang-orang itu dapat melihat kami dalam kegelapan.

James, Fred dan aku telah tiba di pinggir Hutan Terlarang ini sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. James telah membawa kami satu persatu, mengendap-endap dalam Jubah Gaib melewati Root, penjaga sekolah, di pintu depan; berjalan sepelan mungkin dan menjaga jarak dari dua Auror yang berdiri tak bergeming di pinggir hutan. Aku patut bersyukur. Karena seringnya kami berjalan dalam gelap di Hutan Terlarang, kami bisa mereka-reka arah dengan pasti tanpa menyebabkan kehebohan menyenangkan bagi dua Auror, yang mungkin sudah ingin sekali bergerak. Dan selama tiga puluh setelah itu, kami menunduk di balik semak-semak—beberapa meter dari tempat dua Auror itu, memandang kegelapan di depan kami, tidak berani menyalakan tongkat sihir karena cahaya sedikit saja bisa menarik perhatian para Auror.

"Mengapa mereka tidak bergerak juga?" bisikku.

"Shtt," desis James pelan. "Mereka bisa tidak bergerak selama berjam-jam. Mereka memang dilatih untuk itu. Mereka juga bisa mendengar bunyi sepelan apa pun yang berjarak beberapa meter, jadi kita harus diam."

Setelah itu James membuat gerakan kecil, dan dalam kegelapan aku merasakan bahwa dia sekarang sedang duduk di tanah. Fred dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. Sambil meluruskan kakiku yang kaku, aku memikirkan Alice dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Apakah dia, seperti waktu itu, sedang berada di dasar lubang lain, meringis kesakitan, kelaparan dan menunggu seseorang untuk menolongnya? Atau, seperti yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak Slytherin, sedang bersenang-senang di suatu tempat, menunggu sampai dia sudah cukup terkenal, lalu menunjukkan diri?

Sepotong ranting kecil langsung hancur menjadi serbuk di tanganku saat aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak Slytherin itu. Anak-anak brengsek itu, tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Aku sangat mengenal Alice dan aku tahu, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari ketenaran. Dia menyukai kehidupan tenang tanpa masalah. Tetapi kadang, orang yang tidak ingin terlibat masalah, malah terlibat dalam masalah. Sedangkan Fred, James dan aku yang sangat suka pada masalah, tidak pernah terlibat masalah, malah kami harus mencari masalah itu agar datang pada kami. Misalnya seperti saat ini, kalau para Auror itu menemukan kami, kami akan langsung dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts karena melanggar berbagai peraturan yang entah apa saja—aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca peraturan.

Lalu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Alice? Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Karena saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Alice, yang tanpa tongkat sihir, mungkin telah mati kelaparan di dalam salah satu sudut Hutan Terlarang yang paling gelap membuat seluruh perasaan hilang dalam diriku. Kekosongan yang dingin dan mematikan, yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, menyerang sanubariku, seperti gelombang dahsyat yang tak kutahu dari mana datangnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menganalis perasaan apa itu, dan aku juga tidak ingin memikirkannya. Jadi, aku menempatkannya dalam sudut hatiku yang paling dalam. Menunggu saat yang tepat, di mana aku bisa duduk tenang di pinggir danau dengan Alice di sampingku dan kami akan membicarakan hal itu bersama-sama. Dia mungkin akan memberikan aku alasan mengapa aku merasa kosong saat dia tidak ada.

"Ada yang datang!"

Suara Fred terdengar datar, namun membuat James dan aku terlonjak seperti tersiram air mendidih. Dan benar saja. Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar keras dalam keheningan, seperti berasal dari segala arah. Namun, berkas-berkas cahaya muncul dari ujung jalan setapak dalam hutan. Tampaknya, siapa pun yang membawa cahaya itu sedang menuju ke arah kami.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Fred lagi, terdengar gugup.

Ya, kami tidak punya pilihan. Kalau kami tetap di sini, orang-orang yang membawa cahaya, yang berasal dari cahaya tongkat sihir itu akan melihat kami. Tetapi kalau kami bergerak ke depan menjauhi semak-semak, kami berjalan ke arah Auror-Auror yang berdiri kaku di pinggir hutan.

"Ayo, kita semua merapat," terdengar suara James, dan aku merasakan sebuah benda, yang adalah Jubah Gaib, menyelubungiku.

"Mereka akan melihat kita. Jubah Gaib tidak cukup untuk kita bertiga," kataku, berusaha duduk serapat mungkin dengan James.

"Kita hanya perlu menutup bagian depan tubuh kita," kata James cepat.

Aku tidak tahu apakah tubuh kami tertutup dengan sempurna atau tidak. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, suara-suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat dan sosok-sosok pucat muncul dalam cahaya suram lima tongkat sihir. Tidak tampak bahwa mereka sadar ada tiga pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib. Setelah jarak pandangku semakin dekat, aku bisa mengenali mereka. Mereka ada adalah Neville, Hagrid dan empat Auror berjubah hitam. Mereka berjalan melewati kami sambil berbicara dengan suara rendah tentang kegelapan dan tentang hewan-hewan gaib yang mungkin sedang berkeliaran di malam hari dalam Hutan Terlarang.

"Hampir saja," desah Fred, beberapa menit kemudian, saat rombongan pencari Alice itu sudah tiba di dekat dua Auror penjaga.

James melepaskan Jubah Gaib, aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan berbalik untuk memandang ke depan saat dua Auror penjaga melaporkan pada pemimpinnya bahwa suasana terkendali dan tidak ada murid Hogwarts yang mencoba untuk mendekati Hutan Terlarang.

Fred mendengus, tapi James menyuruhnya diam.

"Kami kembali karena tidak bisa tahu apa yang seharusnya kami temukan. Di dalam hutan gelap sekali," terdengar suara tegas seseorang.

"Donald Ross," bisik James. "Pemimpin tim ini. Dia yang berbicara dengan McGonagall di Aula Depan, ingat!"

"Orang tua sok berambut putih itu, kan?"

Sementara James mengiyakan, aku memandang pada petak penuh cahaya di depan kami. Neville dan Hagrid tampak pucat dan lelah, dan para Auror terlihat sangat tegang. 'Orang tua sok' yang dikatakan oleh Fred tadi, terlihat lebih tegang dari para Auror lain. Dia memandang Neville dengan pandangan resah.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri, kan? Di tempat itu tidak ada lubang dan tidak ada bekas-bekas timbunan tanah, atau pun tanda adanya lubang perangkap... Kurasa kau terlalu percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Louis Weasley. Kelihatannya anak itu sedang mengkhayalkan sebuah kisah petuangan saat dia bercerita padamu tentang Alice yang jatuh dalam lubang."

Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulutku, dan aku melanjutkan umpatanku dalam diam saat James menyuruhku untuk tenang. Si orang tua sok ini kelihatannya menganggap bahwa aku pembohong yang penuh daya khayal tingkat tinggi.

"Bukan hanya Louis yang mengatakan tentang lubang itu, Alice juga. Tetapi memang benar, aku tidak melihat lubang saat mencari Alice untuk pertama kalinya saat dia menghilang," kata Hagrid.

"Berarti seseorang telah menimbunnya untuk menutup jejak," kata Neville.

"Neville, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada timbunan tanah dan bekas-bekasnya..."

"Ross, bisa saja mereka menutupnya dengan sihir," kata Hagrid.

"Hagrid, kami juga bisa sihir, dan kami tahu tempat mana yang telah terkena sihir," kata Ross, berkeras.

"Ya..."

"Kurasa dua anak muda kita itu sedang terlibat dalam khayalan petualangan romantis penuh lubang-lubang perangkap dan cinta," ujar Ross, si orang tua sok, lalu tertawa singkat. Suaranya terdengar suram dalam keheningan malam. Aku senang karena tidak ada yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Rupanya, Neville, Hagrid, dan anak buahnya masih cukup waras untuk tidak menganggap situasi ini lucu. Dia berhenti tertawa beberapa saat kemudian, lalu menggumamkan kata maaf. "Tetapi aku benar-benar merasa bahwa rencana penggalian ini sia-sia," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu," kata Neville. "Kalian telah menelusuri seluruh pelosok Hutan Terlarang dari segala arah dan tidak menemukannya. Harapan satu-satunya adalah lubang itu. Mungkin saja Alice terperangkap dalam lubang dan tertimbun."

"Kalau itu terjadi kita tidak akan punya harapan menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup. Empat hari telah berlalu. Dan aku yakin tidak ada udara dalam tanah."

"Aku sudah siap menerima segala kemungkinan yang terjadi," kata Neville pelan, setelah menarik nafas berat. "Aku sudah sering melihat kematian. Dan aku tidak takut menghadapinya... Yang membuatku menyesal adalah Alice masih sangat muda. Ia terlalu muda untuk menghadapi kematian menyakitkan seperti itu."

Tak ada yang bicara. Keheningan yang mencekam memenuhi tempat itu dalam beberapa detik. Dan aku, tiba-tiba merasakan udara dingin berhembus di dalam dadaku, membekukan jantungku dalam sekejap; membuat nafasku sesak dan mataku terasa panas. Aku mengerjap dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

"Tetapi tentu saja itu hanya kemungkinan," kata Hagrid cepat dengan nada menghibur. "Alice akan baik-baik saja."

Dia menepuk bahu Neville dengan keras, membuat lutut Neville sedikit bertekuk.

"Terima kasih, Hagrid," kata Neville, setelah tegak lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Neville, tapi apakah kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa dia mungkin telah dimakan binatang buas?"

Aku membuka mata sambil mengumpat Ross yang sama sekali tidak sensitif pada perasaan orang lain.

"Hentikan, Louis," bisik James. "Kau bisa membuat mereka mendengar kita... Seorang Auror memang harus seperti itu. Mereka harus menyampaikan dengan jelas apa yang mereka pikirkan agar kasus yang mereka hadapi bisa segera dicarikan solusinya."

"Kau terlalu percaya pada _Daily Prophet_, Ross," kata Hagrid kasar.

Mengabaikan James, aku mengumpat lagi, teringat apa yang dikatakan _Daily Prophet _tentang Alice:

_**Murid Hogwarts Menghilang**_. _Alice Longbottom, putri mantan Auror yang telah bergabung dalam staff pengajar Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, dinyatakan hilang pada Kamis, 11 November lalu. Sampai berita ini diturunkan belum ada keterangan apa pun dari pihak pemerintah tentang apa yang terjadi. Profesor Minerva McGonagall, kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts, menolak memberikan keterangan rinci tentang apa yang membuat salah satu muridnya lenyap begitu saja dalam kompleks Hogwarts, sekolah yang dikatakan sebagai tempat paling aman di seluruh dunia. Setelah kejadian ini, kita wajib mempertimbangkan apakah Hogwarts memang bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat paling aman di seluruh dunia, atau tempat paling berbahaya bagi anak-anak kita._

_Sementara itu, Auror Donald Ross, pemimpin penyelidikan terhadap hilangnya Alice Longbottom dari Markas Besar Auror, optimis bahwa mereka akan menemukan gadis itu dalam dua hari. Namun perkiraan Auror Ross yang sangat percaya diri ini, tidak dibarengi dengan bukti nyata. Empat hari telah berlalu, namun Alice Longbottom belum ditemukan. Pemimpin kantor Auror, Harry Potter, menolak memberi informasi tentang kejadian ini, atau pun tentang pernyataan Auror Ross. Namun, kami mengharapkan kebijakan Harry Potter bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan masyarakat terhadap Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts._

_Lalu, berdasarkan hasil wawancara eksklusif dengan beberapa murid Hogwarts yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya, Alice Longbottom masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang untuk mencari mawar langka bernama __**Eternal Rosa pimpinellifolia**__, yang kita kenal sebagai Mawar Abadi. Tentu saja informasi ini membuat masyarakat sihir menjadi geger. Mawar Abadi ini tidak pernah terlihat dan hanya merupakan legenda yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya. Akibatnya, Scamander Research Laboratory menurunkan puluhan tim ahli Herbologi untuk ditempatkan di Hutan Terlarang. Tetapi rencana ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Minerva McGonagall dengan alasan mengganggu jalannya proses belajar-mengajar dan dapat merusak ekosistem hutan. Menanggapi penyataan ini , ahli Herbologi Thomas Calgadry mengatakan bahwa itu adalah alasan yang mengada-ada._

"_Tidak ada niat kami untuk mengganggu jalannya proses belajar-mengajar, apalagi merusak ekosistem hutan. Kami mencintai Hutan Terlarang seperti McGonagall mencintainya," kata Thomas Calgadry, pada wawancara di laboratorium Herbologi, _Scamander Research Laboratory _kemarin_. "_Kurasa McGonagall ingin staff Hogwarts mengklaim Eternal Rosa pimpinellifolia sebagai mawar milik Hogwarts, bukannya untuk kemajuan di bidang ilmu pengetahuan."_

_Saat Minerva McGonagall dan para ahli Herbologi sedang berdebat tentang Mawar Abadi, Alice Longbottom mungkin telah menghembuskan nafas yang terakhir dalam perut Manticore. Dua saksi yang dapat dipercaya mengatakan bahwa beberapa Manticore terlihat berkeliaran di Hutan Terlarang..._

Berita itu membuatku murka; aku tidak suka mereka menulis tentang Alice seperti itu. _Dimakan Manticore_. Menurutku tulisan itu sungguh tidak berperasaan. Bagaimana tanggapan nenek Alice kalau dia membaca tentang itu? Walaupun sudah tua, dan sudah sering melihat kematian, tapi tentunya berita ini akan membuatnya sedih. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menyimpulkan dalam hati bahwa _Prophet _memang ditulis untuk menarik perhatian pembaca. Dan pembaca tampaknya lebih tertarik pada kisah sensasional seperti dimakan Manticore, diserang manusia serigala. Bukan kenyataan bahwa Alice baik-baik saja, hanya belum ditemukan.

Sementara itu, para staff Hogwarts tenang-tenang saja, meskipun _Prophet_ telah menulis Hogwarts sebagai sekolah sihir yang keamanannya patut dipertanyakan. Mereka juga tidak peduli pada tuduhan Thomas Calgadry dari Scamander Research Laboratory tentang staff Hogwarts yang ingin mengklaim Mawar Abadi sebagai milik pribadi. Ketenangan McGonagall memang patut dipuji. Namun hal ini tentu saja membuat masyarakat sihir semakin yakin bahwa Mawar Abadi itu memang ada. Sedangkan aku menduga bahwa McGonagall tidak percaya sedikit pun tentang Mawar Abadi.

"_Apa_?"

Suara keras dan tajam Ross terdengar, memanggilku dari lamunan panjang ke keadaan sekarang. Tampaknya aku telah ketinggalan percakapan sebelumnya, jadi tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ross sangat terkejut.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Don..." kata Neville. "Scamander Research Laboratory didukung oleh dana besar dari Malfoys Incorporation. Draco Malfoy, yang telah menyumbangkan Galleonnya di mana-mana untuk kemanusiaan dan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan, telah menghubungi Mentri Sihir secara pribadi. Dia khusus memohon agar dua orang dari tim ahli Herbologi Scamander Research Laboratory diijinkan ikut dengan tim penyelidik dari Markas Besar Auror untuk masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang."

"Aku tidak suka pada para staff ahli dari Scamander Research Laboratory. Mereka biasanya sok tahu dan kemungkinan besar mengatakan apa saja yang kami lakukan pada _Prophet_. Hal itu bisa menghambat penyelidikan."

"Tidak, mereka tidak seperti itu. Aku kenal dua orang dari Scamander Research Laboratory yang akan datang besok," kata Neville, tersenyum pada Ross. "Salah satunya adalah muridku... Dominique Weasley. Kau mengenalnya?"

Aku mencegah diriku untuk berteriak kaget dengan mengatupkan tangan ke mulutku sendiri.

"Salah satu anggota dari tim ekspedisi kutub Selatan, kan?" Ross mengerutkan kening. "Ada di _Prophet_. Kalau tidak salah bersama si pemuda jutaan Galleon dari Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir, penemu Roket RRHE 1 yang ke bulan itu?"

"Ya dia... Terrius Krum..." kata Hagrid.

"Mereka berdua—Dominique dan Krum—akan mewakili Scamander Research Laboratory untuk menyelidiki Mawar Abadi itu."

"Apakah mereka menyenangkan?" tanya Ross.

"Menyenangkan untuk Dominique... Entah bagaimana dengan Krum. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya," kata Hagrid.

"Weasley lagi... Wajar saja dia ingin mencari Mawar Abadi ini, daya imaginasi para Weasley kan tingkat tinggi. Jadi, meskipun orang-orang mengatakan tidak ada Mawar Abadi dalam Hutan Terlarang, tetap saja mereka memaksakan diri... Mereka boleh bergabung dalam tim penyelidik kami. Tetapi aku ingin meyakinkan kalian bahwa tidak ada Mawar Abadi dalam hutan Terlarang. Kalau memang ada, aku sudah melihatnya tiga hari sebelumnya... Dan omong-omong soal Mawar Abadi, kita semua terlalu berfokus pada mawar ini. Maksudku selama ini pencarian kita berfokus pada kenyataan bahwa Alice mencari Mawar Abadi dalam Hutan Terlarang. Padahal ada banyak kemungkinan lain yang bisa menyebabkan seorang gadis menghilang."

"Apa maksudku?" tanya Neville tajam.

"Maafkan aku lagi, Neville, tapi aku telah memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang mungkin menjadi penyebab menghilangnya Alice. Dan semua kemungkinan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mawar Abadi dan Hutan Terlarang."

"Jadi?" tanya Hagrid.

"Maksudmu penculikan?" tebak Neville. "Aku memang sudah memikirkan hal itu. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki dendam pribadi padaku, sehingga merasa perlu menculik anakku. Dan tidak ada barang berharga yang kumiliki, kalau para penculik menginginkan barang tebusan... Aku tidak percaya Alice diculik. Kalau aku si penculik, Scorpius Malfoy merupakan pilihan utamaku, bukan Alice. Lagipula, Alice juga tidak punya musuh. Dia bergaul dengan baik dan menghindari konfrontasi."

"Sebenarnya bukan kemungkinan itu yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi karena kau mengungkit hal ini, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan ini memang terpikirkan olehku. Dan aku tentu saja bisa mencoret kemungkinan ini dari daftarku. Kemungkinan yang kupikirkan berhubungan dengan Alice sebagai remaja yang sehat dan ceria."

"Tak perlu basa-basi, Don. Katakan saja!"

"Ini tentang depresi. Ada kemungkinan Alice mengalami depresi remaja; seperti tekanan PR, putus cinta, atau sedang bermasalah dalam hubungan pertemanannya dengan gadis lain sehingga dia memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri, menenangkan diri selama beberapa saat, lalu muncul lagi."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Tampaknya semua orang terkejut dengan kemungkinan ini. Menurutku, Ross terlalu mengada-ada. Alice bukan orang yang cepat depresi atau tertekan hanya karena masalah PR, masalah cinta, apalagi masalah persahabatan.

"Alice tidak seperti itu," kata Neville, mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan. "Dia memang kelihatan lemah, tapi dia sebenarnya kuat. Dia telah diajarkan untuk mandiri dan tidak mudah terpengaruh pada perasaan sentimentil sejak berumur tiga tahun... Aku—yeah, saat itu ibunya meninggal dan aku bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah yang buruk, karena aku melupakannya. Aku tenggelam dalam diriku sendiri dan mengalami depresi hebat, yang membuatku tidak ingin hidup lagi. Namun dua minggu setelah pemakaman, Alice mendatangiku, menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang kecil dan berkata, 'Mom hanya pergi untuk sementara. Dia pasti akan kembali menjemput kita, dan kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Jadi, Dad harus bersabar, tidak boleh sedih karena Mom pasti sedih melihat Dad sedih.' Setelah itu, aku sadar bahwa aku memiliki Alice dan bukan aku saja yang harus menghadapi hidup tanpa Hannah, tapi Alice juga. Aku juga sadar, sebenarnya Alice-lah yang lebih memerlukan Hannah daripada aku... Dan, aku bisa menghadapi kematian itu. Ketegaran Alice membantuku untuk bertahan. Walaupun, suatu saat nanti aku harus menghadapi satu kematian lagi, aku bisa mengerti bahwa itu memang harus terjadi... Jadi, Don, teorimu tentang Alice yang sedang mengalami depresi remaja, sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Alice mampu menghadapi hal-hal kecil seperti itu, karena dia sudah menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada depresi remaja, yaitu kematian..."

Keheningan menyusul setelah Neville mengakhiri pembelaannya terhadap Alice. Hagrid menarik ingus dan aku mengerjap lagi.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini sebelumnya," bisik Fred.

"Aku juga," kata James serak.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lou?" tanya Fred, setelah aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

"Aku—yeah, Alice bercerita sedikit tentang kematian ibunya."

Di tahun-tahun yang lalu, saat Alice masih menjadi sahabatku, dia pernah mengatakan tentang kematian ibunya. Waktu itu umurnya tiga tahun, masa saat seorang anak sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari seorang ibu. Saat itu dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia hanya merasa bahwa keadaan yang membahagiakan telah berubah menjadi menyedihkan. Ibunya telah pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak bisa dijangkaunya, dan tak bisa lagi ditemui untuk selamanya. Dan setelah semakin dewasa, dia ketakutan karena tidak ada kenangan apa pun tentang ibunya dalam ingatannya. Masa-masa saat dia berumur dua tahun tidak ada yang tertinggal di ingatan. Semua seolah lenyap diganti kenangan menyedihkan saat kematian itu.

"Kau bisa meminta pada ayahmu untuk bercerita tentang kenangan bersama ibumu saat kau berumur dua tahun," kataku waktu itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Louis," katanya. "Aku tidak ingin ayahku bersedih. Dia selalu seperti itu setiap kali ada yang menyebutkan nama ibuku. Jadi, aku tidak ingin dengan sengaja membuatnya terpaksa harus mengenang ibuku sementara dia tidak ingin mengenangnya."

"Kau kan punya foto-fotonya."

"Tidak, aku tidak punya foto-fotonya. Dad menyembunyikan semua fotonya. Dan aku—aku takut, Louis. Karena pelan-pelan, wajah ibuku mulai hilang dalam ingatanku. Aku sudah melupakan bagaimana wajahnya..."

Waktu itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghiburnya. Namun, aku merasa bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Aku sendiri sudah melupakan apa-apa saja yang kualami saat berusia dua tahun. Juga tidak ingat siapa-siapa saja yang pernah kutemui pada saat itu. Dan Alice, hanya mengenal ibunya selama dua tahun. Tanpa Foto, wajah ibunya pasti akan lenyap dari ingatannya.

"Tetapi tetap saja aku akan melakukan penyelidikan," kata Ross tiba-tiba.

"Penyelidikan apa?" tanya Neville.

"Penyelidikan tentang hal ini. Maksudku, teori depresi remaja ini."

"Terserah," kata Neville. "Silakan bertanya pada semua teman-temannya. Aku yakin mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Alice adalah remaja tegar yang tidak akan terpengaruh pada hal-hal kecil seperti tekanan PR."

"Aku juga akan menyelidiki tentang teori penculikan itu."

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakan akan menghapus hal itu dari daftarmu?" tanya Hagrid.

"Memang benar, tapi kalau penggalian besok tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Aku harus tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin masyarakat sihir mengatakan bahwa Auror tidak bisa diandalkan."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Rupanya Ross takut terlihat tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Kegagalan penyelidikan ini bisa merusak citra Auror di mata masyarakat. Dan Ross tidak ingin karena dia-lah masyarakat tidak percaya lagi pada Auror.

"Jadi, besok akan diadakan penggalian?" ujar Neville, mengabaikan ketakutan Ross.

"Ya, kau bisa mengawasinya kalau kau mau."

"Aku mau..."

"Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi besok... Aku harus kembali ke kantor Auror untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada Harry."

Sesaat kemudian, mereka saling mengucapkan selamat malam. Hagrid mengantarkan para Auror ke luar gerbang Hogwarts agar mereka bisa ber-Disapparte, sedangkan Neville kembali ke kastil.

"Apakah kita sudah bisa menyalakan tongkat sihir?" tanya Fred pelan.

"Sebentar lagi," bisik James.

Suara langkah berat Hagrid terdengar saat dia kembali dari mengantar para Auror dan sedang menuju pondoknya di tengah halaman Hogwarts.

"Kita sudah bisa menyalakan tongkat sihir," kata James, saat cahaya dari pondok Hagrid telah menghilang.

Dia menyalakan tongkat sihir. Fred dan aku menirunya.

"Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian?" dia bertanya, memandang Fred dan aku.

"Dari apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Alice tidak ada dalam Hutan Terlarang," kata Fred. "Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka berniat melakukan penggalian di tempat Louis menemukan Alice. Yang membuatku heran bagaimana lubang itu bisa lenyap begitu saja?"

"Ya," kataku. "Lubang itu ada dan aku tidak mengkhayalkannya."

"Aku percaya padamu," kata James. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan terus," kataku. "Kita harus ke tempat itu, sesuai rencana semula. Meskipun akhirnya kita tidak menemukan apa-apa..."

Fred tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau yang mengusulkannya."

James juga tersenyum.

"Bagus, Lou... Kau masih ingat arah ke tempat itu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku tidak benar-benar mengingatnya.

"Ayo!"

James memimpin, berjalan paling depan menyusuri jalan setapak. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengingat arah, karena beberapa menit kemudian kami berhasil menemukan jalur yang benar tanpa kesulitan. Para Auror telah membabat semak-semak, membuat jalan ke arah tempat pertama kali aku menemukan Alice bisa dilalui dengan mudah. Sekarang jalur itu tidak lagi sempit dan penuh semak-semak, tapi telah melebar menjadi jalan setapak baru yang bebas semak duri. Kami berbelok ke jalan itu dan berhasil tiba di tempat terbuka yang telah diberi pembatas dengan pita plastik berwarna kuning bertuliskan tulisan berwarna hitam _Auror's Line Do Not Enter_. Pembatas itu telah diikatkan pada dua pohon untuk mencegah orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan memasuki wilayah itu.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya James, mengangkat _Auror's Line _itu dan masuk ke tempat terbuka di mana sebenarnya terdapat lubang tempat Alice terperangkap.

"Ya, aku mengenal dua pohon besar itu," kataku mengangguk pada dua pohon besar tempat para Auror mengikat _Auror's Line_. "Dan semak-semak yang di sana itu. Aku ingat ada pita ungu terikat pada semak-semak itu."

"Jadi, mengapa lubang itu bisa lenyap?" tanya Fred, menyusul James; menyingkirkan _Auror's Line _dan berjalan ke tempat yang seharusnya lubang.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya, kan?" James sekarang sudah berjongkok dan memeriksa tanah di sekitarnya.

"Apa tepatnya yang harus kita selidiki?" tanya Fred, ikut berjongkok di sebelah James.

"Kalau ada lubang di balik tanah ini, bunyinya akan bergaung saat kita mengetuknya," jawab James, mengetuk tanah di dekat kakinya dan tidak terdengar bunyi apa pun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengetuk, tapi melompat di atasnya," kataku, menyingkirkan _Auror's Line _dan melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang seharusnya adalah lubang.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Tanah di bawah kaki kami tiba-tiba lenyap dan kami jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang gelap tak berdasar. Aku berteriak, Fred dan James juga berteriak.

"Cepat! Mantra Melayang!" jerit James.

Kami masing-masing menggumamkan _Wingardium Laviosa_, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami tetap melayang turun dengan kecepatan tinggi ke dalam dasar bumi yang paling dalam.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Chapter ini pendek. Beberapa hari ini aku telah kehilangan ide untuk Louis dan Alice. Aku sangat berharap tidak mengakhiri KNG ini di sini. Jadi, untuk teman-teman pembaca setia KNG, silahkan review apa saja, meskipun itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan KNG ini. Misalnya pengalaman teman-teman dengan sahabat/pacar/orangtua/siapa pun, atau bertemu orang aneh di jalan, atau ada kata-kata mutiara yang berkesan, atau punya ide bagaimana Alice dan Louis akhirnya bersama. Atau tentang bagaimana James/Selina, Rose/Scorpius, Al/Ariella, Lily/Lysander, Hugo/Nerissa akhirnya bisa berbahagia. Mungkin dari sana, aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dan melanjutkan KNG ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**RR :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you so much semua yang telah me-review dan memberiku inspirasi. Sekarang kepalaku penuh ide-ide aneh, hahaha, lupakan! D****an terima kasih juga sudah mengingatkanku untuk segera update, berarti setiap chapter dari KNG ini memang ditunggu... T**hank you so much: Rin, claire nunnaly, tina weasley, Rise Star, Dandeliona96, guest, Tsubasa Xasllita Dios, ochan malfoy, Cecilia, megu takuma, DarkBlueSong, driccha, qeqey, rosejean, Kira, YMFS, zean's malfoy, Devia Purwanti, sakura hana, Watchfang, SeiraAiren, SilentReader, lilysander, yanchan, Alia Yunara, Molly Efrisari, Lily Purple Lily, mizu aleynn, lumostatalus, shine, bigfan :D

**Selamat membaca KNG 7 chapter 5!**

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 7: SAHABAT YANG HILANG**

Chapter 5

**Tanggal: ?**

**Lokasi: Hutan Terlarang**

**Waktu: ?**

Aku tahu aku sedang berbaring bertelungkup di sebuah permukaan yang sama sekali tidak lembut. Suatu permukaan yang penuh rumput. Aku bisa mengatakannya seperti itu karena pipiku terasa gatal dan hidungku mencium harum rumput yang segar. Hal ini sungguh mengherankan karena sekarang musim dingin dan tidak ada rumput yang memiliki harum seperti musim panas. Yang pasti rumput sama sekali tidak boleh ada. Tetapi di sini ada rumput, ada semilir angin lembut yang membawa kehangatan dan kenyamanan, juga ada harum rerumputan dan bunga-bunga liar. Suasana ini seperti saat musim panas di The Burrow.

Tentu saja ini bukan dasar bumi, seperti yang telah kubayangkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku seharusnya terjatuh ke dalam dasar bumi yang paling dalam, pada suatu tempat yang gelap, lembab dan membekukan. Namun, kehangatan bukanlah salah satu dari ciri-ciri dasar bumi.

"Lou!"

Suara James terdengar. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan tubuhku telah di balik dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Dan pipiku ditepuk dengan keras.

Erangan halus keluar dari bibirku sebelum membuka mata.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu, kan?" kataku, memandang wajah James, yang menutup langit di atasku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fred, yang juga sudah ada di dekatku.

"Sebaik saat kau bangun dan menyadari bahwa kautergeletak di tanah berumput," jawabku, lalu membawa tubuhku dalam posisi duduk. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya..." jawab mereka bersama-sama.

Selain rumput hijau di rambut dan jaket, mereka tampak baik-baik saja.

"Apakah sudah pagi?" tanyaku lemah, lalu menggerak-gerakkan leherku yang kaku karena berbaring di tanah.

"Mungkin," jawab James, bergeser menjauhiku, lalu memandang ke atas.

Mengabaikan seluruh tubuhku yang kaku, aku ikut memandang ke atas, pada langit biru yang indah tak berawan, dan pada matahari yang bersinar hangat dan cerah membuatku kepanasan. Sambil melepaskan jaket, dan menyisakan kaos merah gelap, aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Tempatku berada saat ini adalah sebuah wilayah berumput hijau, seperti permadani hijau yang luas dan lebar, dengan gunung-gunung tinggi membayang di kejauhan. Bunga-bunga rumput berwarna kuning cerah dan merah muda lembut, melambai diitup angin seolah senang ada yang menemani mereka di tempat terisolasi ini.

"Di mana kita?" tanyaku segera.

"Yang pasti bukan di Hogwarts," jawab Fred.

Dia juga sudah melepaskan jaketnya, menyisakan kaos abu-abu bergambar lukisan abstrak berbentuk aneh. Sementara James, yang baru saja membuang jaketnya di rerumputan dan berdiri, mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar personil The Shadow Men.

"Tampaknya ini padang gembalaan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat domba dan gembalanya," katanya, memandang berkeliling. "Tak tampak adanya manusia..."

"Apakah mungkin kita sedang terjebak di suatu tempat yang penuh sihir?" tanyaku. "Maksudku kita terjauh ke dalam tanah, tapi kita tidak seperti berada di dalam tanah."

Sambil berbicara, aku meraba-raba kantong jaketku dan menyadari bahwa tongkat sihirku tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Tongkat sihirku... Tongkat sihirku hilang!" seruku cemas. Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup tanpa tongkat sihir. Apalagi saat ini, saat aku berada di suatu tempat yang tidak kukenal.

James kembali duduk di dekatku, meraba-raba kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku. Dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Tergeletak di dekatmu, jadi aku menyimpannya. Tetapi, sia-sia saja, karena sihir tidak berfungsi di tempat ini," katanya.

"Tidak mungkin!" kataku, mengayunkan tongkat sihir di udara, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"James dan aku sudah mencobanya sebelum kau," Fred memandang usaha sia-siaku sambil menggeleng. "Di sini kita tidak bisa menyihir. Sama seperti saat kita terjatuh di lubang itu."

Menyerah, aku segera memasukkan tongkat sihirku ke saku belakang jeansku. Sementara Fred dan James memandang jauh ke depan, tanpa berbicara lagi. Mereka mungkin, sama sepertiku, sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat ini, tanpa sihir.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana kita bisa terdampar di sini?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Kurasa lubang, tempat kita terjatuh itu, hanyalah kamuflase..." kata James.

Aku memandangnya, sedikit heran, tetapi Fred mengangguk.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu," katanya. "Menjatuhkan kita dalam lubang adalah tipuan. Tujuan sebenarnya, membawa kita ke tempat ini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu mengapa..."

"Ya," timpal James. "Lubang itu bisa ada dan bisa juga tidak ada. Maksudku, lubang itu ada. Kau—" dia memandangku. "—mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa Alice terjatuh di dalamnya. Tetapi lubang itu tidak ada, karena para Auror dan kita sendiri juga melihat bahwa tidak ada lubang di sana. Lalu, lubang itu ada karena kita terjatuh di dalamnya. Dan sebenarnya, lubang itu tidak ada karena itu bukanlah lubang, tapi bisa jadi, sesuatu yang dipakai untuk membawa kita ke sini."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Sesuatu atau seseorang telah membawa kita ke tempat ini. Tetapi tempat apa ini?"

"Menurutku kita masih ada di Hutan Terlarang," kata Fred. "Kita tidak mungkin dikirim ke negara lain, atau tempat lain di luar kompleks Hogwarts. Kecuali kalau ada yang menyihir lubang itu menjadi Portkey. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Kita tahu bagaimana rasanya bepergian dengan menggunakan Portkey..."

"Fred benar," kata James. "Hanya saja, kita tidak tahu apakah tempat ini adalah sisi Hutan Terlarang yang telah disihir, atau ada kekuatan gaib lain yang membuatnya tidak terjangkau oleh para Auror."

"Lalu mengapa kita? Maksudku mengapa kita bisa dibawa ke tempat ini?"

"Bukan 'kita', Lou, tapi kau... Kau-lah yang dibawa ke tempat ini. Fred dan aku hanyalah tambahan."

"Hah?"

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi!" kata James. "Fred dan aku sedang tepat berada di atas lubang itu, lalu kau menginjakkan kakimu di atasnya dan kita semua terjatuh."

"Ah, mungkin kita bertiga terlalu berat, jadi tanah itu tidak mampu menahan tubuh kita."

"Louis, para Auror juga telah menyelidiki tempat itu. Mereka mungkin telah berdiri di atas lubang itu berempat atau berlima, tetapi tidak ada informasi tentang Auror yang hilang di Hutan Terlarang. Mereka tidak dibawa ke sini. Kau-lah yang diinginkan oleh tempat ini."

"Yah, tampaknya tempat ini menyukaimu," kata Fred nyengir, aku cemberut.

"Ingat tentang pita ungu di semak-semak saat kau mencari Alice!" lanjut James. "Pita itu ada di sana untuk menunjukkan padamu di mana Alice. Atau bisa juga untuk menunjukkan padamu lubang itu. Jadi, kurasa memang ada seseorang yang ingin membawamu ke sini."

"Tetapi mengapa aku?" aku memandang mereka berdua, mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada yang menarik pada diriku ataupun kehidupanku, sehingga bisa membuat, misalnya roh Hutan Terlarang menyukaiku.

"Yah, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan para Centaurus..."

"Apa?" tanyaku heran, karena para Centaurus kemungkinan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini.

"Kapan kau bertemu Centaurus?" tanya Fred ingin tahu.

"Bukan aku, tapi Hagrid... Kalian juga ada di sana saat dia bercerita tentang Centaurus yang ditemuinya di hutan saat malam pertama menghilangnya Alice. Ingat?"

"Tidak..."

"Aku juga tidak ingat... Apa yang dikatakan Centaurus?" tanya Fred.

"_Sekarang Venus berada sangat dekat dengan bumi_," jawab James pelan dan misterius, seperti sedang meramalkan sesuatu.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, Lou, Dewi Cinta-lah yang sedang sangat dekat dengan bumi. Artinya, semua yang terjadi ini ada hubungannya dengan cinta. Kau datang ke sini karena _cinta _memanggilmu."

Keheningan menyusul, setelah pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Fred dan aku memandang James dengan melongo, saling pandang, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei!" James tampak kaget, lalu cemberut.

"Yah, Lou, roh pelindung hutan ini sedang jatuh cinta padamu," kata Fred, di sela tawanya.

"_Hentikan_!"

"Oh ayolah, James, apakah kau tidak merasa itu lucu?" tanyaku, masih terus tertawa.

James memandang kami sepersekian detik, lalu mendengus tertawa. Dan kami bertiga, tertawa dan terus tertawa sampai tenggorokan kami kering, meskipun situasi yang kami alami ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Oke, aku tahu, aku tahu..." kata James agak terengah, saat kami berhenti tertawa. "Tadi memang tidak masuk akal..."

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya..." kataku, setengah tersedak.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," kata Fred serius beberapa saat kemudian. "Kita harus mencari cara untuk bisa kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Ya," kata James, menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di rerumputan, lalu berdiri. Fred dan aku melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku sudah memikirkan arah yang harus kita ambil. Kita ke Timur..."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena angin ini bertiup dari arah Timur. Apakah kalian tidak bisa membau harum bunga-bunga yang terbawa angin?"

"Benar," kata Fred, setelah menghidu udara. "Jadi, di suatu tempat di sebelah Timur ada taman bunga. Dan kalau ada taman, berarti ada seseorang yang merawat dan memelihara taman itu."

"Itu hanya dugaan... Bisa saja, itu hanya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar. Tetapi kita harus bergerak, kan? Kita tidak bisa diam di sini selamanya."

"Ayo, saatnya berangkat!" kataku, segera berjalan lebih dulu ke arah Timur, berusaha untuk terlihat penuh semangat. Padahal, aku tidak sedang bersemangat. Aku merasa takut. Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang semuanya berakhir dengan kami terjebak di tempat ini selamanya.

Saat angin Timur bertiup, aku membaui wangi bunga di udara, seperti yang telah dikatakan James. Dan wajah Alice muncul di kepalaku dengan sangat tiba-tiba membuatku tersentak. Yeah, tujuan kami memasuki Hutan Terlarang ini adalah untuk mencari Alice, tapi betapa mudahnya aku melupakannya. Seperti pada hari menghilangnya Alice, aku juga telah melupakannya sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, padahal aku tidak pernah melupakannya di saat-saat yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Alice?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Alice," kata James, tampak bingung. "Mungkin dia juga ada di sini... Kalau beruntung kita akan bertemu dengannya."

"Semoga dia ada di sini..."

"Dia pasti ada di sini," kata Fred. "Dia tidak ada di mana-mana di dalam Hutan Terlarang. Artinya, dia ada di suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan oleh para Auror itu, yaitu di sini."

"Itu kalau dia belum dilukai oleh Manticore," kataku, teringat apa yang ditulis oleh _Daily Prophet_.

"Di Hutan Terlarang tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya daripada para Acromantula," kata James. "Kau tahu itu... Tidak ada Manticore di sini."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kami terus berjalan menyusuri padang rumput menuju sebelah Timur. Setelah kira-kira satu jam yang melelahkan, kami melihat bentuk pepohonan kira-kira satu kilometer di depan kami.

"Apakah telingaku menipuku, atau aku memang mendengar suara aliran air?"

"Memang ada suara aliran air..." kata James. "Ada sungai di depan kita..."

"Dan suara nyanyian..." kata Fred.

Kami berpandangan selama beberapa detik, lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera berjalan cepat memasuki hutan kecil yang pohon-pohonnya tumbuh jarang. Suara nyanyian semakin keras, saat kami tiba di tepi aliran air yang benar-benar bersih dan jernih.

"Wah," kata Fred, mengagumi keindahan alam di sekitarnya; pada pepohonan hijau yang melindungi sungai kecil itu dari sinar matahari. "Di sini beda sekali dengan di London..."

"Alam di sini kan belum terjamah. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain kita..." kataku, segera menyusul Fred yang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar tempat aliran air keluar dari tanah, dan bergabung dengan aliran yang lebih besar yang mungkin berasal dari dalam hutan kecil ini.

James, yang sudah turun ke sungai di antara batu-batu, memandang ke seberang sungai. Di kejauhan tampak warna-warni ceria, yang berasal dari sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berbagai jenis. Dari tempat kuberdiri tampaklah ada bunga _daisy, hollyhock, larkspur, canterbury bell_ dan berbagai jenis lain yang tidak bisa kusebutkan namanya. Karena, jujur saja, aku bukan penggemar bunga.

"Kita harus menyeberang ke sana, dari sanalah suara nyanyian itu berasal," kata James, menghentikan pikiranku dari bunga-bunga, sementara Fred asyik membasuh wajahnya di mata air.

"Baiklah," kataku, lalu menyusul James yang sudah lebih dulu meniti batu-batu menuju ke seberang.

Fred, dengan wajah penuh air dan sebagian kaos basah segera menyusul kami.

Kami memasuki wilayah penuh bunga itu dan langsung berhadapan dengan belasan peri seukuran telapak tangan, bersayap warna-warna yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Mereka berkerja dengan riang sambil menyanyikan nyanyian bersemangat menggunakan bahasa yang tidak pernah kudengar. Mungkin bahasa peri. Mereka begitu tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran kami.

Lima peri sedang menyirami bunga-bunga itu dengan awan-awan gelap yang melayang rendah di atas taman. Mereka duduk di atas awan-awan itu duduk sambil mengendalikan awan. Sementara beberapa peri lain melayang-layang, mengumpulkan sari bunga dalam tabung-tabung kaca yang panjang. Bunga-bunga yang telah diambil sarinya dimasukkan dalam keranjang-keranjang besar yang melayang-layang di samping mereka. Fred, James dan aku yang belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini, hanya memandang dengan terpesona. Kami bukannya belum pernah melihat peri. Kami tahu ada peri dalam Hutan Terlarang, tapi tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka juga bekerja dan bernyanyi seperti ini. Hagrid hanya mengatakan bahwa para peri tinggal di sisi lain Hutan Terlarang, dan dia tidak tahu pasti di mana tempatnya. Dan akhirnya kami tahu di mana para peri tinggal.

"Hei, ada anak manusia," kata seorang peri bersayap hijau yang duduk di atas awan gelap.

Fred, James dan aku yang sedang asyik memandang keindahan ini terkejut. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi aku bersykur karena para peri ini berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, bukan dalam bahasa peri.

Peri-peri yang lain sudah berhenti menyanyi dan memandang kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Mereka pasti tamu-tamu Ratu Titania," kata peri lain, yang sedang memetik bunga.

"Er, hai," kata James canggung. "Maaf mengganggu! Kami tersesat dan—"

James berhenti bicara karena peri-peri itu cekikikan, entah apa yang lucu. Mereka saling berbicara antarmereka dengan bahasa peri, lalu tertawa sambil memandang kami.

"Dengar, kami memerlukan bantuan kalian—"

James tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena peri-peri sudah bernyanyi lagi dan mulai bekerja.

"Hai, Hello! Bisakah kalian membantu kami?" teriak James, berusaha untuk mengalahkan suara nyanyian, namun para peri itu tidak peduli, seolah kami adalah bagian dari pepohonan di hutan itu.

"Mereka tidak akan bicara denganmu, kalau mereka sedang sibuk bekerja," kata sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal di belakang kami.

Aku tersentak, berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Alice, yang mengenakan gaun jingga tipis dari sutra. Dia tampak lain. Tampak bercahaya dan cantik dengan tiara berkilau di puncak kepalanya.

"_Alice_!" seruku terkejut, sekaligus senang karena kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja.

Matanya terbelalak, memandang kami satu persatu.

"_Louis_... itu benar-benar _kau_... Aku sudah merasa seperti mengenal kalian, tapi—tapi mengapa?" Alice tergagap dan memandang kami dengan bingung dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya mengapa. Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku.

Alice tidak menjawab. Dia masih terus menggeleng dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa menemukanmu, Alice... Semua orang cemas," kata James.

"Ada yang salah dengan semua ini... Kalian seharusnya tidak mengenalku..."

"Mengapa aku harus tidak mengenalmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena ingatan kalian tentang aku seharusnya sudah terhapus. Dan aku adalah orang asing bagi kalian..."

"Apa?" aku memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Tampaknya jampi memori-mu tidak cukup untuk menghapus ingatan kami. Kami tahu dengan pasti kau adalah Alice Longbottom," kata James.

"Yeah, dan semua orang di dunia sihir sedang mencarimu. Kau sebaiknya harus kembali bersama kami," tambah Fred.

Alice tidak berkata-kata selama beberapa saat. Dia hanya memandang kami, tampaknya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, atau belum yakin sepenuhnya bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah kami.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menjemput tamu Ratu Titania?" tanya sebuah suara lembut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian belasan peri telah melayang-layang di sekitar Alice.

"Tamu Ratu, ya... Tentu saja mereka adalah tamu-tamu, Ratu," kata Alice, mengalihkan pandangan, memandang para peri.

"Kau terkejut..." kata peri lain.

"Ya, sangat... Mereka teman-temanku," kata Alice, lalu memperkenalkan Fred, James dan aku pada para peri itu.

Peri-peri itu cekikikan sesaat, lalu melayang pergi, kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

"Dia mana kita?" tanyaku.

"Hutan Terlarang, tempat para peri pelindung Hutan Terlarang tinggal," jawab Alice datar. "Tampaknya kalian harus segera menghadap Ratu dan setelah itu kalian harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ayo!"

Alice berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di sebelah taman, kami segera mengikuti.

"Jadi, ini memang Hutan Terlarang," kata James. "Sisi lain yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa."

"Benar," kata Alice. "Sebenarnya, Hutan Terlarang ini memiliki dua sisi. Satu yang kasat mata, yang bisa dilihat oleh manusia, dan satunya adalah yang tak kasat mata. Kita tidak bisa melihatnya, kecuali kalau Ratu Peri memang menginginkan kita melihatnya. Dan di tempat inilah para Peri Pelindung Hutan Terlarang tinggal."

"Peri Pelindung?" tanya Fred.

"Peri Pelindung, yang memastikan bahwa hutan ini tetap mendapatkan cukup air, meskipun kekeringan terjadi. Menjaga agar hutan ini tetap menumbuhkan tunas-tunas muda. Memastikan bahwa hewan-hewan gaib di dalamnya terlindungi, dan masih banyak lagi..."

"Tetapi para peri ini tidak semuanya tersembunyi, kan? Kami sering melihat beberapa dari mereka di Hutan Terlarang," kata James.

"Bemar," kata Alice. "Mereka kan harus bekerja, memastikan bahwa hutan itu terlindungi."

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku jengkel. Alice terus saja berbicara dengan James dan Fred, tanpa menghiraukanku.

"Sama seperti cara kalian datang ke sini," jawab Alice, mengabaikan kejengkelanku. "Aku tidak menduga bahwa kalian bertiga adalah tamu-tamu Ratu."

"Kami juga tidak menduganya," ujar James. "Tetapi rasanya, dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran kami—maksudku Fred dan aku. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Louis."

"Benarkah?" tanya Alice bingung.

Lalu James dan Fred bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Mengapa Ratu ingin bertemu denganmu?" tanya Alice, memandangku.

"Seharusnya kau yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku, kan? Kau kan wakil si Ratu," kataku sinis.

Alice mengabaikanku lagi.

"Bagaimana Hogwarts?" dia bertanya.

"Semua orang mencarimu, mereka cemas apalagi Neville," jawab Fred. "Jadi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, jampi memori-mu sama sekali tidak berfungsi."

"Itu bukan jampi memori-ku, tapi kekuatan sihir Ratu Titania."

"Mengapa kau ingin semua orang melupakanmu?" tanya James.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan," elak Alice. "Sebentar lagi kita tiba..."

Setelah melewati jalan setapak dengan bunga-bunga hutan di kiri-kanan jalan, kami tiba di lahan terbuka, di mana pohon-pohon berjajar rapi di kiri dan kanan. Di atas pepohonan itu, pada dahannya yang kuat, ada rumah-rumah pohon mungil yang kelihatannya hanya cukup untuk anak kecil. Tampaknya para peri tinggal di rumah-rumah pohon itu. James, Fred dan aku terpesona memandang rumah mungil dengan warna-warni semarak itu, sementara Alice terus melangkah membawa kami ke depan sebuah pohon besar, dengan rumah mungil megah berwarna emas bertengger di dahannya.

"Ratu, saya membawa tamu anda," kata Alice nyaring.

Pintu depan terbuka dan dari atas melayang peri lain berukuran sama dengan peri-peri sebelumnya. Meskipun berukuran sama, tapi peri ini tampak lain. Ada aura keanggunan dan kewibawaan dalam caranya mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna emas, juga dalam caranya memandang kami dengan penuh perhatian. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan mahkota emas yang bertengger di atas kepalanya yang juga berwarna emas. Gaun berpotongan sederhana seperti gaun Alice, namun begitu, tentu aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang sederhana karena dia adalah ratu para peri.

Dia melayang di depan kami, memandang Fred, James dan aku dengan senang.

"Aku tidak menduga bahwa kalian akan bertiga," katanya. "Tetapi semakin banyak tamu, makin baik."

Kami terdiam tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, sementara Alice memandang sang Ratu dengan agak tajam, yang menurutku tak pantas karena dia adalah seorang Ratu.

"Bagaimana mereka masih mengingat saya, padahal anda mengatakan bahwa anda akan membuat semua orang di dunia manusia melupakan saya?"

"Sabar anakku," kata Ratu Peri tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak ingin tergesa-gesa, aku ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tetapi aku tahu masih ada yang mengganjal di hatimu. Aku sudah mencoba sihirku pada Louis Weasley," dia memandangku dan tersenyum, "tetapi dia selalu kembali mengingatmu di saat-saat terakhir... Aku yakin Ini ada hubungannya denganmu yang masih meninggalkan masalah di dunia manusia."

Dia masih tersenyum padaku, tapi aku tidak tersenyum. Aku tahu inilah yang terjadi, aku memang telah beberapa kali hampir saja melupakan Alice.

"Jadi karena itulah anda memanggilnya ke sini agar saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah saya?"

"Begitulah Anakku... Dan aku berharap kau bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah yang kauhadapi segera. Karena tugas yang akan kauterima ini sangat berat. Yang kumaksudkan dengan berat adalah karena kau harus melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Alice mendesah, sementara aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa tugas berat yang harus dilakukan Alice.

"Jadi mereka sebenarnya bukan tamu-tamuku, tapi tamu-tamumu. Kau harus memperlakukan mereka dengan ramah dan coba selesai masalahmu. Setelah masalah selesai, kau bisa mengirim mereka kembali ke dunia manusia. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?"

"Baiklah, Ratu," kata Alice mengangguk.

Ratu Peri tersenyum kecil, lalu memandangku.

"Seharusnya kau lebih cepat tiba di sini. Aku sudah menunjukkan jalan ke tempat ini padamu sebelumnya," katanya, tapi aku tetap mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Ingat pita ungu yang terikat di semak-semak?"

"Oh, itu dari anda?"

"Ya, aku ingin kau menemukan Alice, dan aku juga ingin kau melihat jalan gaib untuk ke tempat ini agar bisa ke mari kalau Alice sudah ada di sini."

Aku menggangguk, meskipun tidak benar-benar mengerti.

"Mengapa anda membawa Alice ke sini?" tanyaku.

Dia tertawa lembut.

"Alice akan menjelaskannya pada kalian," katanya. "Aku harus pergi mengawasi pekerjaan di Hutan Terlarang."

Dia melayang menjauhi kami dan beberapa peri lain yang muncul dari rumah-rumah pohon di sekitarnya segera terbang mengikutinya.

"Apa maksudnya mengawasi pekerjaan di Hutan Terlarang?" tanya James.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada kalian," kata Alice. "Mengawasi kehidupan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan gaib di Hutan Terlarang, mendoakan agar pohon-pohon itu bisa tumbuh dengan subur, dan pekerjaan yang seperti itu... Kalian lapar?"

Saat Alice bertanya seperti itu, aku langsung merasa lapar, meskipun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Ya," kata Fred segera. "Kami belum makan sejak semalam..."

"Ayo..." kata Alice, dan kami kembali berjalan menjauhi rumah-rumah pohon, berbelok ke kiri pada jalan setapak yang berakhir di sebuah pendopo kecil yang tingginya sekitar satu meter, terbuat dari kayu beratap dedaunan. Di atas sana para peri melayang-layang, bergotong royong membawa piring besar berisi roti, nampan dengan cangkir dan poci. Mereka meletakkan bawaan mereka di atas pendopo, lalu terbang pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sudah duduk bersila di atas sana sambil menikmati roti aneh yang rasanya sangat manis dan secangkir sari bunga.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu tentang tempat ini sebelumnya?" tanya James, saat kami sudah menghabiskan roti kami dan duduk sambil memandang lingkungan sekitar kami yang tampak tenang dan damai.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini ada, sampai para peri datang ke kamarku dan menerbangkanku ke sini."

"Mengapa mereka membawamu ke sini?" tanyaku. "Maksudku kau kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

"Memang tidak ada, tapi aku sudah dipilih untuk menggantikan Ratu Titania menjadi Ratu dan melindungi hutan ini."

"Apa? Siapa yang memilihmu?" tanyaku.

"Mawar abadi."

Aku terkejut sesaat, lalu tertawa sinis.

"Oh baiklah, kau ingin agar aku percaya mawar itu bisa memilih seseorang dan—"

"Fred, kurasa kita harus berjalan-jalan. Maksudku melihat-lihat. Tidak semua orang diijinkan berkunjung ke dunia peri," kata James, lalu melompat turun dari pendopo dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, disusul Fred yang berlari-lari kecil.

Untuk sesaat aku lupa apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membawa Alice kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Nah, kita harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts," kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali, Louis," katanya sedih.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku keras.

"Karena aku sudah dipilih," katanya. "Aku adalah calon Ratu di tempat ini dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja. Tetapi Ratu Titania tahu, aku masih dalam masa-masa labil, karena aku belum bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi saat aku menjadi manusia. Jadi, dengan kehadiranmu di tempat ini, kita akan menyelesaikan masalah kita. Setelah itu aku bisa hidup tenang dan melupakan semuanya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Tidak... aku tidak mengerti dan aku tidak mau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke Hogwarts bersamaku."

Dia tersenyum sedih lagi. Senyuman itu tidak membuatku merasa terhibur malah membuatku jadi sebal.

"Dengar, kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini... Tempatmu adalah si sana, di dunia kita, dunia manusia. Dan—dan kalau kau tetap memilih tinggal di sini, bagaimana denganku—maksudku bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Dia pasti akan sangat sedih dan—"

"Dia tidak akan sedih, dia dan kalian semua juga akan segera melupakan aku... Memori tentang aku akan segera dihapus dari ingatan kalian. Karena itulah kau ada di sini sekarang. Kita harus membereskan masalah kita..."

"Kita tidak punya masalah... kita baik-baik saja."

"Kita punya masalah," bantahnya. "Katakan padaku, Louis, apakah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Memaafkanmu?"

"Bukankah beberapa bulan ini kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Oh itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu... Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan berjalan-jalan di Hutan Terlarang pada malam hari untuk mencarimu."

Dia tersenyum.

"Oh syukurlah, kalau begitu aku bisa tenang sekarang. Segalanya akan berakhir dengan baik."

"Begitu saja?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya, begitu saja..." jawabnya. "Kurasa hal itulah yang mengganjal hatiku, sehingga kekuatan Ratu Titania tidak berhasil membuatmu melupakanku."

"Tapi, bagaimana—bagaimana dengan Owen Cauldwell? Kau berkencan dengannya. Kau tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja, kan?"

"Aku bisa melupakannya," katanya. "Meskipun dia begitu baik dan menyayangiku, tapi dia tidak meninggalkan kesan di hatiku," dia berhenti bicara dan memandangku selama beberapa saat. "Kaulah yang selalu ada di hati dan pikirku... Ingatanku tentangmu-lah yang membuat kekuatan Ratu Titania tidak berfungsi padamu. Jadi, aku harus melupakanmu, dengan begitu dia bisa menghapus memori tentangku dari ingatan semua orang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku?"

"Tetapi kau harus melupakanku," katanya dengan ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah. "Kurasa setelah masalah di antara kita beres, aku juga bisa melupakanmu."

Dia tersenyum. Sekali lagi senyumannya membuatku jengkel.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal di sini," kataku keras. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, meskipun aku harus menyeretmu sepanjang jalan."

"Aku ingin melihatmu melakukan hal itu, Mr Weasley," katanya tajam. "Dan kau akan melihat bagaimana para peri dalam kemarahan."

Aku tertawa, meskipun tidak ada yang lucu.

"Aku tidak keberatan diserang asalkan aku bisa membawamu kembali ke Hogwarts."

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau tidak mengerti," katanya, setelah membuang pandangan.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin mengerti—"

"Ikut aku, dan kau akan mengerti..."

Dia melompat turun dari pendopo dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak lain yang menuju ke belakang pepohonan rapat di belakang pendopo. Aku segera mengikutinya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi terus melangkah menjauhi pendopo, menyusuri pepohonan, dan beberapa menit kemudian, berhenti di mulut sebuah goa. Mulut goa itu lebar dan tinggi, yang kira-kira bisa dimasuki empat orang dewasa.

"Untuk apa kaumembawaku ke sini?" tanyaku.

Tanpa menghiraukanku, dia segera masuk ke dalam goa. Aku, yang mengikuti masuk dengan agak cemas, semula membayangkan goa gelap yang lembab dan pengap. Namun, aku terkejut saat melihat bahwa goa ini jauh dari gelap. Di sini terang benderang oleh cahaya ribuan binatang kecil yang beterbangan di langit-langit gua.

"Kunang-kunang..." bisikku.

"Ya, mereka tinggal di dalam sini," kata Alice.

Kami berhenti sebentar untuk memandang kunang-kunang itu, lalu meneruskan perjalanan melewati mereka sampai tiba di ruangan dalam goa. Ada kolam kecil di tengah goa, dan di seberang kolam itu ada rumpun mawar yang tumbuh subur memenuhi tepian kolam. Rumpun mawar itu berbunga besar-besar, berwarna merah keunguan. Bunga-bunga mawar itu terlihat agak aneh, seperti ada kesan gaib yang tidak bisa dikatakan dari penampilannya, juga dari pancaran cahaya keunguan yang keluar dari bunga itu.

"Mawar abadi," aku mendesah, memandang mawar-mawar itu dengan terpesona. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wujud mawar abadi.

"Ya," kata Alice. "Sekarang aku bisa membuatmu percaya bahwa mawar itu benar-benar ada."

Aku tidak berkomentar.

"Para peri itu lahir dari mawar-mawar abadi ini," katanya, mendudukkan diri di tepi kolam, lalu memandang rumpun mawar di seberang kolam.

"Lahir? Maksudmu keluar dari mawar-mawar ini?" tanyaku, duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya... Setiap bulan tujuh pada hari ketujuh saat bulan purnama bersinar dan cahayanya kena pada mawar-mawar itu, peri-peri akan lahir."

"Benarkan?"

"Louis, kau memang sangat susah untuk diyakinkan... Aku ingin sekali menunjukkannya padamu kelahiran peri, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya... Saat bulan tujuh pada hari ketujuh nanti, memori tentang aku sudah hilang dari ingatanmu."

"Tidak..." kataku tegas. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan pulang sendiri. Kau akan ikut bersamaku."

Dia memandangku selama beberapa saat. Pandangannya begitu tajam serius, sehingga aku berpikir bahwa dia mungkin sedang mencoba untuk menghapal bentuk wajahku.

"Mengapa kaumemandangku seperti itu—"

"Louis, aku tidak bisa kembali karena kalau aku kembali aku akan mati."

"Apa?"

"Duri mawar itu memang beracun. Siapa pun yang terkena duri mawar itu akan mati. Dan aku seharusnya sudah mati, tapi aku tidak mati karena aku ada di sini, di dunia peri. Kalau aku kembali ke dunia manusia aku akan mati. Tidak ada harapan bagiku untuk bisa hidup, karena tidak ada penangkal untuk racun mawar abadi."

Informasi itu membuatku tidak mampu berbicara selama beberapa saat. Begitu mendadak, begitu tiba-tiba sehingga aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Selama ini aku selalu percaya dan yakin bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sekitarku.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Aku memang sudah dipilih," lanjutnya. "Mawar abadi itu hanya muncul di depanku... Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya saat masih di dunia manusia..."

"Jadi mawar itu sengaja membuatku terkena racun, karena dia sudah memilihmu untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Mungkin."

"Meskipun kau tidak menghendakinya?" tanyaku.

"Pilihanku antara hidup dan mati," katanya.

Sambil memandang rumpun mawar abadi di depanku, aku mengumpat pelan. Ingin rasanya berjalan mengitari kolam ini menuju ke arah rumpun mawar itu, mencabuti sampai habis dan mencampakkannya dalam kolam.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," desahku pelan.

Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan merindukanku... Kau akan melupakan aku. Kalian semua akan melupakanku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu... Aku tidak mau Ratu Peri itu menghapus ingatanku tentangmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kekuatan sihir Ratu Peri..." katanya.

Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Alice kembali ke dunia manusia. Pilihannya adalah hidup dan mati. Dan aku lebih suka dia hidup, senang dan bahagia di sini, daripada menghilang selamanya dari dunia dan aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Aku bisa kembali ke sini untuk menjengukmu, kan?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Louis, setelah pertemuan ini kau tidak akan mengingat aku lagi... Semua tentang aku akan hilang dari ingatanmu."

"Mengapa?" tuntutku agak jengkel. "Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu... aku—"

"Karena memang harus seperti itu... Ada beberapa pertanyaan di dunia ini yang memang tidak harus dijawab, tapi diterima apa adanya."

Aku ingin membantah, tapi Alice segera berdiri.

"Saatnya bagimu untuk kembali ke dunia manusia!"

Setelah menggeleng dengan sedih, aku segera berdiri, dan berjalan mengikutinya ke luar goa. Sambil memandang pepohonan hijau saat kami berjalan untuk mencari Fred dan James, aku memutuskan bahwa menghapus semua tentangnya dari ingatanku adalah cara termudah untuk melupakannya.

James dan Fred sedang menonton peri-peri yang sedang bekerja di taman bunga, saat Alice dan aku menemukan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya James pelan agar Alice dan para peri yang menemani kami menuju padang rumput untuk kembali ke dunia manusia tidak mendengar.

"Alice akan tinggal di sini," jawabku juga pelan.

"Kau tidak membujuknya... memaksanya kembali?" tanya Fred.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kataku.

"Mengapa?" tanya James.

"Sama seperti alasanmu untuk tidak memaksa Selina Fluge untuk jadi pacarmu," jawabku.

"Apa?" James tampak terkejut, sementara Fred mendengus.

Aku segera memandang Fred.

"Juga sama seperti alasanmu untuk tidak menahan Lyra Morris saat dia akan berangkat ke Amerika," kataku jengkel, lalu segera berjalan lebih dulu menjajari langkah Alice.

Alice memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku.

"Walaupun kau melupakan, aku tidak akan melupakanmu," katanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak melupakanku?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," dia menggeleng, tampak bingung.

Aku segera meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya.

"Itu karena kau menyayangiku... kau tidak akan melupakan orang-orang yang kausayangi. Kurasa kau juga tidak akan melupakan ayahmu."

"Kau benar... aku memang sangat menyayangi kalian."

Setelah kami melewati sungai kecil, para peri mulai menyanyikan nyanyian lembut yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau mengerti apa yang mereka katakan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tapi aku sedang belajar dan aku akan segera bisa berbahasa peri," katanya.

Kami berhenti di tepi hutan yang berbatasan dengan padang rumput.

"Kalian akan langsung kembali ke dunia manusia setelah berjalan tujuh langkah ke arah padang rumput."

Sementara Fred dan James mengangguk, aku segera mendekati Alice dan memeluknya. Tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya berharap; pelukan ini bisa membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku sangat mengharapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku akan bahagia," bisiknya, seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. "Kau juga harus bahagia, Louis," lanjutnya setelah melepaskanku.

"Kami pergi dulu," kata James.

"_Bye_!" kata Fred.

"Sampai jumpa," kataku.

"Tidak ada 'sampai jumpa', Louis. Selamat berpisah!" ralatnya sedih. "Ingat, kau harus bahagia..."

Aku menggeleng, lalu berjalan bersama Fred dan James menuju padang rumput.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padanya bahwa kau mencintainya?" tanya James, sesaat sebelum kami berpindah ke dalam ruang dan waktu menuju kehidupan manusia fana.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 8.30 am**

Aku membuka mata dan menatap cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Seseorang telah membuka jendela.

"Louis, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara James dari tempat tidur sebelah.

"Ya," kataku.

"Kita harus turun sekarang," kata James. "Kelihatannya kita sudah terlambat sarapan..."

"Tenang," kata Jatin dari tempat tidur di sebelah James. "Setelah pesta Halloween semalam, semua orang bangun terlambat..."

"Pesta Halloween?" tanya James agak bingung.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Fred, dari tempat tidur di sebelahku.

"Tanggal satu November. Ada apa?" tanya Jatin. "Kalian tampak bingung..."

"Ya, tampaknya memang begitu," kata James.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami turun ke Aula Besar. Di meja Gryffindor Roxy tampak asyik berbicara tentang tim Hogwarts yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke Irlandia.

"Louis," kata Roxy, setelah aku duduk di depannya. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi aku lupa—" dia memandangku dengan bingung selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali berbicara dengan bersemangat tentang tim Hogwarts.

"Louis," kata suara Helen, lalu orangnya sendiri muncul dan duduk di sampingku. "Aku senang kita bisa berdansa semalam... Semalam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku." Dia tersenyum, mencium pipiku sekilas dan berjalan kembali ke meja Ravenclaw.

"Kau masih bersama cewek itu, Lou?" tanya Roxy sebal. "Padahal aku suka kau bersama—"

"Siapa?" tanyaku cepat.

"Entahlah," kata Roxy bingung. "Kurasa mungkin bersama cewek lain yang lebih baik dari dia."

Aku mengabaikannya dan memandang meja Hufflepuff, di mana Owen Cauldwell duduk di antara dua orang temannya, dan tertawa-tawa dengan riang di atas mangkok bubur masing-masing.

Mendesah, aku segera memandang meja guru, pada Neville yang tampak santai dan asyik berbicara dengan profesor Patil. Semua terasa begitu wajar, dan seperti biasa, Namun aku tahu ada yang salah... Ada yang salah dengan tanggal hari ini, ada yang salah dengan keadaan ini. Semua itu salah karena Alice tidak ada di sini. Karena semua orang sudah melupakan Alice Longbottom.

Aku yakin mantra Ratu Peri berhasil menghapus Alice dari ingatan semua orang. Waktu telah berulang ke tanggal satu November dan Alice seolah tak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Sementara itu, aku duduk di sini dan merasa heran. Mengapa ingatan tentang Alice tidak hilang dari kepalaku? Mengapa aku bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, bahkan telah menulis tentangnya di dalam catatan harian ini. Padahal aku ingin melupakannya, aku ingin memori tentangnya dihapus dari ingatanku selamanya, karena aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja.

Aku tahu bayangan tentangnya akan selalu ada dalam hidupku selamanya

Kurasa kalimat di atas bisa menutup catatan harian ini...

Sincerely,

Louis Weasley

PS: Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Selama ini aku memang mencintainya.

* * *

**Review please! See you in KNG 8!**

**RR :D**


End file.
